Yo Jamas Imagine Que Pasara Así
by kaze143
Summary: Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que Inazuma Japón gano FFI Aki Y Endo desde ese día son novios pero un Día Aki descubre a Endo besandose con otra chica así que terminan pero que pasara cuando Aki sepa que en su vientre carga el fruto de su amor.
1. El engaño Aki lo descubre

HOLA AQUI LES TRAIGO UN FINC NUEVO TRATA SOBRE UNA PAREJA MUY BONITA Y AMI SIEMPRE ME A GUSTADO "AKI Y ENDO" BUENO AQUI LES DEJO LA PRIMERA PARTE

Resumen

Ya habia pasado 4 años desde que inazuma japon habia ganado el torneo FFI despues de eso muchas cosas cambiaron pues Endo despues de que termino el torneo le declaro su amor a Aki asiendoce novios Kazemaru se habia combertido en el mejor amigo de Aki (no me pregunten como) y muchos de los chicos seguian con sus carrera de jugadores profecionales a Goenji le llego una oportunidad unica de ir a Alemania a practicar soccer pero el no acepto porque no queria dejar su novia la cual es Haruna asi que decidio quedarse hasta graduarse y llevarse a Haruna con el . Kido se habia convertido en el estratega mas famoso en japon tambien estaba comprometido con Natsumi y ambos estaban esperando graduarse para casarse Shiro tambien habia ganado una beca para estudiar en el estranjero pues grasias a sus habilidades en el soccer lo habia logrado pero el tambien decidio no aceptarla pues el tambien habia conocido el amor de su vida una chica que se llamaba Nahomi era muy amable y se hechaba de ver que queria mucho a Shiro y el resto de Inazuma Japon fueron reclutados para seguir jugando solo que en distintos paises los unicos que quedanban en japon era Endo,Goenji,Shiro,Hiroto,Kido,Tsunami,Kazemaru,Rika,Haruna,Natsumi,Aki,Toko y Nahomi quien tambiera es gran jugadora y integrante de Raimon

Kazemaru no tenia pareja la chica que el le gusta estaba muy lejos de el y ademas nunca pudo declararle su amor porque tan solo habian pasado unos dias juntos asi que cuando le pregunta si tiene novia o unico que dice es " Cupido Me Odia y E l Amor Igual"

COMIENSO DE LA HISTORIA…

¿?: dejame en paz te odio porque me hiciste esto

¿?: aki lo siento no fue mi intencion yo te amo y nunca de aria eso como vamos hechar tantos años de relacion por un error por favor deja que te lo explique

Aki: no te quiero escuchar Endo porque me engañaste con fuyuka

Endo: no es eso fuyuka me beso sin que yo me diera cuenta

Aki: si lo note pero tu no hicistes nada para que no te siguiera besasdo le respondiste el beso- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

Endo: Aki lo siento por favor perdoname – dijo mientras en su cara se miraba preocupacion

Aki: no me molestes mas Satoru Endo tampoco quiero que me llames para mi, para mi tu ya estas muerto

Dicho eso la chica se fue para su casa derramando lagrimas de tristeza por lo que habia visto

Flash black

Era un dia soleado perfecto para caminar asi que aki manager del equipo decidio llamar a su mejor amigo para que la acompañara

Asi que tomo un telefono y busco rapidamente en su directorio telefonico y llamo

¿?: hola

Aki: hola kaze-chan puedes acompañarme es que quiero salir al parque

Kazemaru: es que tengo que hacer una tarea para mañana

Aki: vamos ya se si vas conmigo te regalo dos helados de tus favoritos

Kazemaru: como es que siempre me convenses- le constesto sonriendo

Aki: bueno te espero aquí en cuanto

Kazemaru: un 15 minutos

Aki: 15 minutos adios

La chica colgo el telefono y se dispuso a cambiarse para ir al lugar acordado con su mejor amigo

Despues de cambiarse bajo rapido y se encontro con Kazemaru en la puerta de su casa

Aki: Hola kaze-chan –dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas

Kazemaru: hola niña sobornadora

Aki: no es mi culpa yo no soy la que me dejo sobornar por unos helados

Kazemaru: bueno vamonos que ya quiero mi helado

Los dos chicos caminaban tranquilos comiendose su helado bueno Kazemaru dos porque no confiaba que Aki le fuera a comprar el otro despues

Despues de terminarse el helado se fueron a sentar a una banca que frecuentaban mucho ya que despues del entrenamiento siempre ivan ahi a contarse todo lo que les habia pasado en esos dias y años tambien siempre los acompañaba una persona que juntos hacian un trio inseparable Haruna

Haruna siempre los acompañaba aunque la confianza era mas entre ella y Kazemaru habian cosas que no le contaban a Haruna porque ella aveces se le saba la boca

Ya sentados en la banca vieron dos figuras conocidas a Endo y Fuyuka quienes se miraban felices Aki los miro con un poco de celos pues se suponia que Endo era su novio pero como ella tambien tenia a Kazemaru como su mejor amigo porque el no podia tener a Fuyuka como amiga

Kazemaru los quiso saludar pero Aki le tapo la boca y se lo llevo detrás de un arbol

Kazemaru: ¿Que haces aki acaso piensas espiarlos?

Aki: no solo los voy a observar un poco

Aki y Kazemaru se les quedaron viendo fue cuando Fuyuka le dio un beso a Endo y Endo no hiso nada si mas que responderle el beso

Aki sintio como su corazon se le rompia en dos como podia ser que su novio la engañara de esa manera entoces Aki salio del arbol en el que estaba escondida y les grito a todo dulmon "LOS ODIO A LOS DOS PERO A TI MAS ENDO"

Aki salio corriendo perseguida por Endo

Fin de Flash back

Despues de recordar decidio llamar a Kazemaru el que habia dejado solo en el parque

Kazemaru:¿ hola Aki?¿como estas? ¿no te paso nada malo? ¿Endo no te hiso nada malo verdad?

Aki: amigo que mas mal me puede hacer si ya me destrozo la vida

Kazemaru: no ,no digas eso a ti nadie te a destrozado la vida tienes que olvidar a Endo

Aki: como si yo lo amo – dijo con rabia

Kazemaru: si ya se que lo amas pero tienes que olvidarte del el mañana entras al aula como lo has hecho siempre con la cabeza en alto y sonriendo mas que nunca Endo tambien es mi amigo pero si te vuelve hacer llorar no lo sera mas

Aki: Kazemaru que suerte tienes tu de no haberte enamorado nunca de nadie

Kazemaru: creo que cupido me odia y el amor tambien pero eso para mi no es problema hoye Aki que tal si paso por tu casa y me quedo a consolarte

Aki : harias eso

Kazemaru: si claro que si eres mi amiga

Aki: bueno como en cuantos minutos llegas

Kazemaru: hmm, mejor ven ha abrirme la puerta

Aki salto de su cama y fue a abrir la puerta tan rapido como pudo y se le lanzo a los brazos Kazemaru se sento en el sillon con ella y la consolo hasta que se quedo dormida

Al dia siguiente…..

Aki y Kazemaru ya estaban listos para irse al instituto Aki ya no estaba tan triste como ayer solo que se habia levantado con mareos y ganas de vomitar pero despues todo eso malestares se desaparecieron asi que lo ignoro por completo

Aki: Kazemaru y que voy hacer si alguien me pregunta

Kazemaru: nada solo dile que terminaron

Aki: eso no va ser facil de creer despues de 4 años de novios –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Kazemaru: ya se que no es facil pero tu lo tienes que hacer –dijo con una sonrisa consoladora

Aki: esta bien lo hare aunque me ande muriendo por dentro

Kazemaru: asi se habla exepto lo ultimo tu tienes que ser feliz

Aki: ya vamos que se nos hace tarde y bien sabes que nos cuesta caminar

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa con direccion al instituto Kazemaru asi cualquier tontera para hacer reir a Aki lograndolo un poco

Llegaron al instituto y Aki hiba con la cabeza en alto como le dijo su amigo que lo hisiera las clases pasaron normales y aunque Aki vio a Endo no le dirijio la palabra ni tampoco escucho lo que queria decirle pues para ella ya todo estaba mas claro que nunca y aunque lo seguia amando con todo su corazon destrozado pero decidio que lo mejor para ella era ni que le dirijiera la mirada y la palabra

Asi pasaron dos largas semanas Aki tenia que soportar a Endo quien no la dejaba tener paz si no la llamba la buscaba si no la buscaba le mandaba cosas y si no le mandaba cosas la esta ostigando en el instituto ella queria perdonarlo pero no podia le ganaba el dolor de haberlo visto con Fuyuka

Un dia Kazemaru Akiy Haruna hiban caminando tranquilos hasta que Aki sintio mal y se demayo Kazemaru y Haruna se la llevoron rapidamente al hospital y pensaron que era mejor no habisarle a nadie del estado de Aki

La enfermera salio de la habitacion y le dijo que podian ir a ver a la paciente pero dijo que no la hiciera enojar pues ella estaba….

CONTINUARA

YO ME DESPIDO TAL VEZ EL LUNES SUBO EL OTRO CAPI ES QUE EL SABADO VOY A EXAMEN EN EL COLE Y EL DOMINGO TAMBIEN VOY EN LA MAÑANA YO TENGO SUERTE SOLO VOY AL COLE LOS SABADOS Y DOMINGOS BUENO ADIOS


	2. descubriendo la verdad

HOLA CHICOS AQUI LES TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE YO JAMAS IMAGINE QUE PASARA ASI ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN BUENO LO SIGUIENTE INAZUMA ELEVN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS EL LEVEL-UP

RECORDATORIO...

La enfermera salio de la habitacion y dijo que podian pasar a ver a la paciente pero que no la hisiera enojar porque ella estaba…

COMIENSO DE LA HISTORIA…..

Porque ella esta embarazada y su embarazo era de alto riesgo por no recibir atencion medica en el primer mes de embarazo

Kazemaru y Haruna: ¿QUE QUE AKI ESTA EMBARAZA?-gritaron a todo pulmon

Enfermera: por favor guarden silencio esto es un hospital no una cancha de soccer .El doctor esta hablado con ella sobre lo de su embarazo pues tiene que ponerce en asistensia medica- dijo la enfermera para despues añadir algo mas- Tu eres el padre de ese niño- dijo mientra señalaba a Kazemaru

Kazemaru: no,no,no como cree ella es mi mejor amiga ademas "CUPIDO ME ODIA Y EL AMOR TAMBIEN"-dijo con la cara toda roja como un tomate

Enfermera: bueno niño creo que ya somos dos a quien cupido odia bueno el doctor ya salio puden pasarla a verla

Haruna: vamos Kazemaru entremos a ver a Aki –dijo mientras lo empujaba

Kazemaru: no me empujes "GOENJI SAN"- esto lo dijo en un tono muy bajiton y burlon

Haruna: dijiste algo

Kazemaru: no que hay que pasar ya

Los dos entraron y vieron a Aki llorando mientra se toca el vientre muy delicadamente

Kazemaru: Aki estas bien la enfermera ya nos dijo todo bueno de eso tu ya sabes que estas embarazada

Aki: se le tiro a los brazos llorando mas que nunca

Aki: como me pudo pasar esto ami soy una idiota y imbesil una una una,no se como insultarme mas

Haruna: no amiga tu no tienes la culpa_ dijo mientras se le asercaba para consolarla

Aki: Haruna pudes hacerme un favor

Haruna: claro

Aki: pasame mi mochila

Haruna tomo la mochila y se la entrego a Aki de donde saco una pequeña billetera

Aki: Haruna escucha con cuidado lo que tienes que hacer

Haruna: si

Aki: vas a ir a la clinica que esta enfrete del hospital y mes vas a comprar tres prueba de embarazo bueno despues de que te la den me las trae sin ninguna demora

Haruna: esta bien ¿pero para que tres?

Aki: que tal que la primera me sale positiva y la segunda negativa tengo que tener una tercera para verificar

Haruna: ya veo bueno adios me voy

Haruna tomo el dinero que le dio aki y salio de la habitacion directo para la clinica compro las prueba y se dirijio a toda velocidad a la habitacion de Aki si no se hubiera topado con alguien

Mientras en la habitacion Kazemaru consolaba a Aki

Kazemaru: y es de Endo verdad

Aki: si Kazemaru es de Endo

Kazemaru: lo sabia , y dime que vas hacer le diras

Aki:¿no ce si voy a tener a este bebe Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: ¿Qué DIJISTES?- dijo apartandoce de lado de ella

Kazemaru: ese bebe no tiene la culpa de los errores tuyos o los de Endo

Aki: pero

Kazemaru: pero nada akino si eres tan irresponsable que no te quieres hacerte responsable de tus actos no eres la persona que creo que es mi amiga

Aki: por favor no me hables asi –dijo llorando

Kazemaru: Aki te acuerdas de las charlas que nos toco el año pasado

Aki:si me acuerdo

Kazemaru: te acuerdas del tema que nos toco en la charla

Aki:hmmmmmmmmmm el aborto

Kazemaru:si del aborto y recuerdas la promesa que hiciste

Aki: si –dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

Kazemaru: TE DIJE QUE SI TE ACUERDAS DE LA PROMESA QUE HICISTES- dijo mientras subia el tono de su vos

Aki: QUE A PESAR DE LAS CIRCUNTANCIAS QUE TUVIERA NUNCA ABORTARIA

Kazemaru: si eso me prometiste ami y no solo ami a todos lo de la clase

Aki: Kazemaru

Kazemaru: QUE-dijo malhumorado

Aki: me das un abrazo

Kazemaru: claro que si pero prometeme que lo vas a pensar dijo mientras la abrazaba protectora mente

MIENTRAS CON HARUNA…...

Haruna: hay que pena me dio farmaucetico idiota

Haruna iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que choco bruscamente con alguien con tanta fuerza que cayo el suelo y unas de las pruebas se le salio de la bolsa

¿?: disculpa que te haya dejado caer espera Haruna eres tu

La chica miro hacia el frente y casi le dio un infarto cuando vio quien era

Haruna: Go,Go,Goenji-san

Goenji: Haruna que hases con esto bueno con esa pruebas de embarazo no ,no me digas que, que estas em ,embarazada- dijo con lo ojos salidos mas de la cuenta

Haruna: no no se no me puedo detener algo llevar aya

Goenji: calmate calmate estas diciendo todo alreves

Haruna: Goenji no estoy embarazada hasta donde yo se siempre me cuidado contigo o que crees que te engaño

Goenji:no es eso si no que voy a pensar si tienes una prueba de embarazo

Haruna: no es mia aunque

Goenji: Que aunque Que dime

Haruna: nada

Goenji: me asustaste no es nada pero si tu estuvieras embarazada no se que haria creo que me moria no me gustaria ser papa tan joven y no me gustaria arruinar mi carrera como jugador de soccer

Haruna: no te preocupes si no quieres tener hijos conmigo yo te entiendo total seria una atadura para ti-despues de que dijo eso se disponia a irse hasta que sintio un hagare bastante fuerte que la jalo asia una pared

Goenji: no es que no quiera tener hijos contigo es que asusta ser padre tan joven si yo a ti te amo-despues unieron sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso

Haruna: no se como siempre me combences siempre

Goenji: yo si se me amas irremediablemente verdad

Haruna: creo que es eso

Goenji: entonces si eso no es tuyo la prueba de quien es

Haruna: lo siento Goenji no puedo decirte

Goenji: bueno esta bien no me digas bueno me tengo que ir te hablo en la noche adios

Haruna: adios- dijo para despues darle un beso un poco largo

Haruna espero que Goenji saliera por completo del hospital para ir donde Aki y se apresuro aunque pensaba lo que le habia comentado Goenji y lo que le habia dicho el farmaceutico ella embarazada nunca lo creeria era solo tonto e pensarlo aunque tenia un poco de miedo recordo la ultima vez esto con Goenji ya habia pasado dos semanas y tampoco habia usado proteccion tenia un poco de miedo asi que compro una prueba ella para verificar que no fueran verdad sus sospechas .Iba caminado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habia llegado a la habitacion .Entro a la habitacion y encontro Kazemaru y Aki abrazandose asi que ella tambien se les unio

Haruna: ten Aki- dijo triste

Aki: que te pasa Haruna te noto triste alto espera porque hay 4 pruebas

Kazemaru: alto, alto tu tambien

Haruna: no se por eso quiero saber

Aki: amiga comprendo como te sientes

Kazemaru: bueno que esperan

Aki: Haruna primero tu

Haruna: esta bien pero ambas lo sacamos al mismo tiempo esta bien

Aki: esta bien

Asi pasaron 15 minutos y las prueba ya estaban listas las dos ya estaban preparada para ver el resultado

Haruna miro el de ella el cual dio positivo y igualmente Aki mostro el de ella e igual dio el mismo resultado positivo

Haruna: Dios mio estoy muerta mis papas cuando se den cuenta me van a correr de la casa

Aki: ya no hay duda estoy embarazada

Kazemaru: vamos chicas que les pasa no se pongan triste

Aki: pero todos se van a vurlarse de nosotras

Kazemaru: chicas y le van a decir a los chicos

Haruna: yo no se Aki pero yo no le voy a decir a Goenji

Kazemaru: y porque si Goenji esta todavia contigo

Haruna: porque me lo encontre cuando venia para aquí

Kazemaru: espera de lo encontraste aquí en el hospital no le dijiste nada verdad

Haruna: crees que soy tan estupida por supuesto que no le dije nada venia sumida en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta que el esta enfrete de mi y choque y una de las prueba se salio y el la recogio y me pregunto de que si estaba embarazada y no supe como constestarle asi que no le dije nada pero bueno eso no es todo dijo que no queria ni pensarlo que yo estaba embarazada porque le da miedo ser padre tan joven y que no queria arruinar su carrera tan joven bueno en eso tiene razon porque yo ya le quite una oportunidad unica de ser jugador profeccional de soccer asi que no le quitare otra y este bebe que esta en mi vientre va a nacer y yo sere madre y padre para el y asi Goenji podra detener su carrera sin ninguna distraccion y puede a ver muchas pruebas que me dejen caer pero yo voy a salir adelante con mi bebe porque yo ya lo amo y aunque este pequeño mi bebe ya me causa alegria

Aki: amiga tienes razon mi mama me tuvo cuando era joven como yo y dijo que nunca se le cruzo por la mente abortarme y porque yo no puedo hacer eso ya vamos a salir de la secundaria y total ya vamos ser mayores de edad asi que podemos consegir trabajos

Kazemaru: me encanta verlas tan decididas y no se preocupen yo las voy ayudar en todo lo que yo pueda y tambien les voy a enseñar a correr tan rapido como yo eso si que no les voy a permitir que me sobrepasen

Los tres se rieron y despues de eso entro el doctor y dio de alta a Aki y las puso en tratamiento a las dos ya que el se dio cuenta que Haruna estaba embarazada

Despues los tres salieron del hospital muy contentos hasta que Haruna resibio una llamada de su madre quien queria que se fuera a su casa inmediatamente…

Bueno eso es todo y ya saben dejen sus comentarios adios….


	3. Los papa de Haruna se entera de la verda

**HOLA CHICOS AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPI Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS BUENO ADIOS ESTE CAPI **

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS EL LEVEL- UP BUENO ADIOS LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA**

RECORDATORIO…

Despues los tres salieron del hospital muy contentos hasta que Haruna recibio una llamada de su madre quien queria que se fuera a su casa inmediatamente…

Comienzo de la historia …

Haruna: me tengo que ir mi mama dice que me baya

Aki: Y le vas a decir

Haruna: claro que si Aki

Kazemaru: y como crees que reaccione

Haruna: mal creo ella siempre me dice que me cuide

Aki : lo lamento mucho mira si llega a correr las puertas de mi casa estan abiertas

Kazemaru: las mias tambien

Haruna: gracias pero no creo que me corran

Aki: bueno no te detenemos mas vete

Haruna: te llamo mas tarde

Kazeamru: chicas quiero saber algo

Haruna: que

Kazeamru: cuando le van a decir a los chicos

Aki: yo ya te dije no le dire nada a Endo pero Haruna es novia de Goenji todavia y si rompen le va a parecer muy extraño

Haruna: tienes razon

Kazemaru: y que vas hacer

Haruna: no se ni que me va pasar cuando cuando llege a mi casa –dijo alterada

Kazemaru: calmate que te puede hacer mal

Aki: Kazeamru tiene razon- dijo nerviosa

Haruna se toco suavemente el vientre y conto hasta 10

Kazemaru: ya estas mejor

Haruna: si bueno ya me voy bye

Asi se fue del lado de sus amigos y se puso a caminar rumbo a su casa pensaba que como le iba a decir a su mama lo de su embarazo pero mas pensaba si se lo deria a Goenji, entre tantos pensamientos llego a su casa y abrio la puerta y vio a su mama adoptiva sentada con un papel en la mano

Haruna: mama que pasa

Mama de Haruna: hija te tengo una noticia muy buena, bueno para mi exelente jamas pense que me sucediera a mi edad-dijo mientras se miraban lagrimas en sus ojos

Haruna: mama calmate y cuentame eso tan importante

Mama de Haruna: bueno hija no me lo vas a poder creer

Haruna: dime de una buena vez

Mama de Haruna: hija estoy embarazada

Haruna:¡QUE! –exclamo

Mama de Haruna: si estoy embarazada para mi esto es un milagro el doctor me dijo que uno de mis ovulos maduro lo suficiente y que habia quedado embarazada tengo dos semanas de embarazo

Haruna: no puede ser – dijo sin creerlo

Mama de Haruna: que pasa hija no estas alegre

Haruna: si mama es que tambien te tengo que decir algo

Mama de Haruna : si dime dijo- mientras se tornaba seria

Haruna: *es ahora o nunca tengo que decirle ahorita que esta feliz*

Haruna:mama yo es que yo, yo es que mira yo no lo planee-dijo mientras gotas de sudor se extendian por todo su cuerpo

Mama de Haruna: dime de una buena vez

Haruna: MAMA YO ESTOY EMBARAZADA

Mama DE Haruna: QUE

Haruna: si mama lo siento – dijo mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos

Haruna: si soy una estupida lo lamento- dijo mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su madre

Mama de Haruna: oh hija esto no fue tu culpa buena la verdad si pero no debes estar asi mira yo te voy apoyar en todo lo que pueda pero tienes que decirme quien es el padre de ese niño

Haruna: mama de el no quiero hablar porque tampoco quiere a mi hijo

Mama de Haruna: hija Te amo cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites

Haruna: gracias –dijo mientras se aferraba mas a ella

Mama de Haruna: como crees que lo tome tu padre

¿?: tomar que – dijo una voz detrás de ellas

Haruna: papa

Papa de Haruna: dime hija que como voy a tomar el que

Mama de Haruna: esto – dijo mientras le mostraba un papel

El hombre lo leo detenidamente hasta que llego a una parte

Papa de Haruna: no puede ser estas embarazada- dijo mientras tomaba a su esposa en brazos

Mama de Haruna: si el doctor me dijo que era un milagro a mi edad

Haruna: papa yo tambien estoy embarazada

Papa de Haruna: ¡QUE!

Haruna: lo lamento prometo que no te dare problemas y me ire de esta casa

Papa de Haruna: yo en ningun momento te dije que tu te ibas de esta casa tu eres mi hija mi princesa por lo tanto tu no te vas de esta casa y ese niño va ser como nuestro hijo tambien eso si que vas a tener que trabajar

De pronto los ojos de Haruna se tornaron felices y llenos de un brillo y asi se unio al abrazo familiar para festejar la llega de los dos bebes.

**BUENO YO AQUÍ ME DESPIDO Y YA SABEN DEJEN COMENTARIOS BYE…..**


	4. Un dia no tan comun en el colegio

**HOLA CHICOS PERDONEN LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE EN ESTOS DIAS HAN SIDO DEMASIADOS LOS PROBLEMAS QUE HE TENIDO Y NO HABIA PODIDO SUBIR EL CAPI PERO BUENO AQUÍ OTRO PEDACITO DE MI HISTORIA **

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS LEVEL-UP **

**BUENO AQUÍ LO DEJO CON LA HISTORIA **

**UN DIA NO TAN COMUN EN EL COLEGIO**

Aki y Kazemaru después que se fue Haruna siguieron caminado los dos iban muy entretenidos platicando y aunque el rostro de Aki mostraba alegría en el fondo estaba demasiada preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar cuando le contara a su mama ,su mama era muy compresiva pero no sabia como iba reacionar ante tal noticia

Kazemaru: Aki sabes si yo fuera a ser padre me gustarian que me lo dijeran

Aki:¿ y a que viene eso?

Kazemaru: a que Endo es el padre el también tiene derecho

Aki: si pero el mejor que se quede con Fuyukka y yo con mi bebe y asusto arreglado-U.U

Kazemaru: yo no soy quien para decirte lo que tienes que hacer asi en tus manos esta si le quieres decir o no

Aki: por eso mismo por que en mis manos esta no le pienso decir nada

Kazemaru:¿pero va ser mucha carga para ti?

Aki: si tal vez lo sea pero te tengo a ti a Haruna y ami madre eso es todo lo que necesito

Kazemaru la abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en la frete y Aki le pasa su brazo por la cintura y se van caminando asi hasta llegar a la casa de Aki donde cada quien se va por su lado

Aki:* me pregunto si estará mama en casa será mejor que le diga de una buena vez y no andar con rodeos e ir directo al grano*-penso la chica

Miro por ultima vez su casa por afuera y dio un leve suspiro y se digno a entrar

¿?: hola mi amor como te fue en el colegio y dime porque bienes tan tarde

Aki: hola mama_ respondio sin ganas

¿?: que te pasa hija porque estas asi dime sucede algo malo- pregunto con preocupación

Aki: si muchas cosas-respondio lanzándose a sus brazos

¿?: mi amor dime que es lo que te pasa

Aki: mama veras vine tarde a la casa porque me desmalle en medio del parque y Kazemaru me tuvo que llevar al hospital

¿?: ¡QUE!_ exclamo la mujer asustada

¿?:pero dime estas bien

Aki: si mama, estoy bien y sabes porque me desmalle – respondió sin animos - por..por..por que ..que POR ESTOY EMBARAZADA- Dijo finalmente

¿?: y por eso estas asi – dijo tranquila la mujer

Aki: no estas enojada- respondió asombrada

¿?: no para nada un poco admirada pero enojada porque tu eres mayor y sabes lo que haces

Aki: pero , pero mama que voy ha ser

¿?: trabajar y estudiar para que no le falte nada a esa niña desde mañana tras que salgas del colegio te vas conmigo a trabajar a la empresa

Aki: pero de que voy a trabajar si no se hacer nada

¿?: no se pero vas a trabajar lo que cargas en tu vientre es una responsabilidad que no puedes ignorar a si que si pensabas que llevabas una vida dura tienes que espera lo que vendrá después

Aki: mama gracias eres una mama super – dijo un poco mas animada

¿?: bueno hija si no me equivoco es de Endo verdad

De pronto Aki se le puso la cara toda roja y sin ganas respondio

Aki:si mama es de Endo

¿?: ese niño me las va a pagar – dijo levantando el puño

Aki: no mama no lo mates – dijo nerviosa

¿?: te prometo que no lo hare delante de tus ojos –O.o

Aki: mama – replico la chica

¿?: muy bien muy bien no lo matare solo lo golpeare

Aki: eso si se lo puedes hacer – dijo como lo mas natural

Aki: mama – dijo en un tono triste

¿?: que paso hija

Aki: mama Endo no sabe nada respecto a mi embarazo asi que te voy a pedir que no lo golpes porque te va a preguntar porque lo golpeas y no vas saber que responder

¿?: tienes razón si lo golpeo no voy saber contestarles sus preguntas mejor me aguanto hasta que la niña este con nosotras – dijo pensativa la mujer

Aki: y como sabes tu que es niña- exclamo rápidamente

¿?: intuición por- respondió la mujer

Aki: no por nada – U.U

¿?: hija quiero encellarte algo

Aki: el que

¿?: ven conmigo n_n

Las dos subieron las escaleras de una forma muy infantil

¿?: mira hija – dijo señalando hacia una puerta

Aki: ese no es el cuarto prohibido –dijo en forma de interrogante

¿?: si hoy vas a ver lo que hay en ese cuarto

Aki: encerio – dijo emocionada

¿?: claro hace muchos años yo me hice una promesa que si tu salias embarazada mirarías este cuarto y su secreto esta puerta tiene unos cuantos años que no se abre bueno creo que tiene tu edad cuando entres prométeme que no tocaras nada de lo que este allí

Aki: por supuesto pero para que tanto misterio

¿?: porque este cuarto fue de mi primer bebe

Aki: que como que de tu primer bebe acaso no fui yo

¿?: no ,no fuiste tu mi primer bebe murió cuando yo tenia 7 meses de embarazo y desgraciadamente tu nunca utilizate este cuarto porque tu papa se ilusiono que tu eras varon y te decoro un cuarto con solo cosas de varon y además quisimos dejar este cuarto de recuerdo de lo que paso por y además de eso tu padre es demasiado necio – dijo para concluir

Aki: bueno eso explica mis fotos de bebe vestida de varon y por me gusta jugar soccer y porque uso el color verde mas que el rosa que es el de niña

De pronto las dos se vieron y comensaron a reir pero después las risas cesaron y la mama de Aki abrió la puerta

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue un cuarto de color rosa suave una cuna de color rosado y muchas cosas de bebes decoraciones en la pared a demás una silla mecedora unas caja bastante grande un armario con las puertas de color blanco y finalmente una ventana que estaba sellada

Aki: guaaaaaaaaaa- dijo asombrada O.O

¿?: te gusta

Aki: me encanta, mas que mi cuarto- susurro – n_n

¿?: bueno este cuarto va ha ser de mi nieta – dijo sonriendo

Aki quien estaba dada vuelta mirando como niña pequeña cuando entra a una salón lleno de muñecas giro rápidamente para verificar lo que sus oídos escucharon

Aki: enserio mama – dijo con los ojos brillosos

¿?: si pues claro si no donde dormirá mi nieta, contigo no porque la matas la primera noche eres demasiado loca para dormir -U.U

Aki: gracias mama eres como te dije la mejor del mundo

¿?: eso ya lo ce – dijo arrogante U.U

Aki: mama me gustaría comer algo tengo el estomago vacio y me esta pidiendo a gritos comida – dijo con una cara de niño que no ha comido en días

¿?: muy bien bajemos a comer

Aki: si

AL SIGUIENTE DIA …..

Todo parecía mejor para nuestras dos chicas hasta que llegaron al colegio

Aki: no puede, ser lo hiciste

Haruna: si lo hice- dijo llorando

Aki. Y que te dijo

Haruna: que no lo aceptaba, que no aceptaba que yo terminara con el, y que no descansaría hasta averiguar porque termine con el

Kazemaru: es natural llevan casi cuatro años juntos y no esta demás decir que es muy raro porque de un dia para otro terminaran obviamente Goenji va querer investigar acerca del tema

Haruna: tiene razón pero tengo que ser fuerte y hacerme la dura – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que le quedaban

Aki: asi se habla

Los tres: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ya En Clase ….

Los Tres: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aki: Porque tuvo que ser esta clase primero

Haruna: el destino nos odia

Kazemaru: tienen razón

¿?: Muy bien jóvenes dejen de hablar y presten atención a la clase después dicen que no le entiende a nada

Los Tres: Si profesora

En el aula se escucho unas leves risas , entonces Haruna se paro de su asiento y grito a todo pulmon

Haruna: DE QUE SE RIEN BOLA DE IDIOTAS

Profesora: Señorita Otonashi se queda en detención

Entoces Endo suelta una pequeña risa **(se me olvidava los chicos están en la misma aula que las chicas)**

Profesora: joven Endo también queda en detención

Aki suelta una pequeña risa bueno no pequeña si no que grande

Profesora: Señorita Kino usted también

Fuyukka se rie

Profesora : con que también usted

Kazemaru se rie seguido por Goenji y Hiroto Mirodikawa y Tachimukai

Profesora: los cinco quedan en detención, también esto no es un estadio para que este gritando señorita Otonashi y ustedes ella no es un payaso para que se estén riendo de ella

La Profesora sale del salón por un momento y todos aprovechan para platicar **(admitamolos quien no hace eso cuando los profesores salen a tomar agua "supuestamente")**

Aki: es tu culpa Haruna no hubieras dicho nada –

Kazemaru: Aki tiene razón esto es por tu culpa – U.U

Mirodikawa: lo peor es que son dos horas en un salón sin comida ni helado- dijo como si iba a morir –

Kazemaru: no exageres solo son dos horas además que podría pasar en dos horas dime- U.U

Mirodikawa: muchas cosas Kazemaru muchas cosas

Hiroto:lo que pasa que eres un niño lloron y malcriado y sobre todo comelon de primera

Ante lo que dijo Hiroto todos se rien

Mirodikawa: no lo soy , no lo soy – dijo asiendo pucheros

La profesora volvió y todo mundo guardo silencio

Profesora: asi me gusta por cierto un medico esta preguntando por ustedes dos señorita Otonashi Señorita Kino dice que tiene algo importante que decir sobre su

Aki: sobre unos exámenes que me hice – dijo nerviosa

Haruna: y yo por unos de mi mama si es eso-respondio con un poco de pena

Profesora: bueno entoces salgan y no lo hagan esperar

Endo y Goenji se quedaron viendo sabiedo que no era normal pero después lo ignoraron

Kazemaru: yo voy con ellas profesora

Profesora: y como para que jovencito

Kazemaru: es que yo bueno es que pues comprenderá que es que yo usted sabe la circuntancias

Profesora: me lo imaginaba solo para estar de metiche mejor siéntese y ponga atención en la clase que no le haría mal subir las calificaciones

Kazemaru: pero es que

Profesora: pero es que nada ya le dije que se siente

Kazemaru: si Profesora – dijo con la cabeza agachada

En El Pasillo…..

Haruna: hola doctor que hace aquí

Doctor: pues como les vine a dejar los exámenes

Aki: cuales de los tantos que nos hiso

Doctor: los exámenes que indica como están sus bebes

Haruna: ha esos exámenes

Haruna: y digame como esta mi bebe – pregunto emocionada

Doctor: quera decir sus bebes su embarazo es multiple asea dos bebes y están bien

Haruna: no puede ser- dijo atónita

Aki:¡Como es posible Haruna esta embarazada de gemelos!

Doctor : afirmativo

Aki: y yo

Doctor: No usted es solo uno

Haruna: Que voy hacer creo que hoy si me quiero morir

Doctor: Bueno yo ya me voy y recuerden tiene que pasar por mi consultorio dentro de 4 semanas nos vemos y que tengan y que tengan un buen dia

Haruna: Hoy si me quiero morir , me voy a morir – dijo mientras daba vuelta como loca –ya se voy por un cuchilo y me corto las venas y me desangro no mejor mas rápido me meto un tiro o no mejor me tiro de un abismo asi no me duele y no hay vuelta a tras

Aki: HARUNA YA BASTA- dijo a gritos

Haruna: Tienes razón si no me calmo como podre idear el plan para matarme- dijo con una cara de psicópata

Aki: Estas loca _ dijo con una gota detrás de ella

Aki: Mejor vámonos para el aula que estamos perdiendo tiempo

Haruna: No yo me quedo aquí ideando mi plan- dijo con la mano en su barbilla

Aki: Sin duda te falta un tornillo en la cabeza – dijo mientras la arrastraba de la camisa hasta el aula de clases

Haruna: Aki suéltame tengo cosas que planear para mi muerte – dijo mientras se movia de un lado para otra

Aki: Haruna no te comportes como Mirodikawa por favor

En El Aula ….

Mirodikawa: alguien esta hablando de mi – dijo moviendo la cabeza

Profesora: tiene que algo que compartir

Mirodikawa: no profesora

De pronto se escucha a una chica gritar en el pasillo y luego alguien abre la puerta del salón y todos se quedaron callados al ver a Aki con una cara de pocos amigos y moviendo la mano de un lado a otro y a Haruna sobándose la cara y arregledoce su camisa por la arrastrada que le suministro Aki

Profesora: Que bueno ya volvieron siéntese y preste atención a la clase

Haruna: No tenias que golpearme tan duro

Aki: Que querías que hiciera estabas como idiota discutiendo contigo misma

Kazemaru se rie al escucharlas discutir

Las Dos : Y tu de que ries – dijeron poniendo cara de locas

Kazemaru: De nada –dijo nervioso

La clase continuo todo parecía estar bien y se fueron a recreo

Aki: Y dime Haruna ya estas mejor

Haruna: Si como no voy a estarlo con tremenda cachetada que me diste

Kazemaru: Eso te ganas por perder la cordura niña loca – U.U

Haruna: que dijiste pagaras Ichura Kazemaru- O.o

Kazemaru: no suéltame era tan solo una broma no me golpes, no quiero a mi mami

Aki: eso te ganas por molestar a chicas en nuestro estado – U.U

¿?: En estado de que – dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Aki: Go,Go Goenji- dijo su nombre al fin

Haruna: En estado de deprecion cuando quieres matar a cualquier persona que se te cruza en el camino- dijo golpeando de nuevo a Kazemaru

Goenji: Ustedes algo oculta y yo lo voy a descubrir

Aki: No es nada Goenji – dijo nerviosa

Haruna: Además que te importa no seas metiche

Goenji:Con que ayer era tu amor pero hoy soy un metiche Haruna solo porque me preocupo por ti porque aunque no lo creas yo te sigo amando

Haruna: Ya te dije que tu ami ya no me gustas y por lo tanto no me interésa nada que tenga que ver contigo y tu bendito futboll mejor te hubieras ido a Alemania y asi no me estuvieras fastidiando

Goenji: Esta bien me voy de aquí – dijo triste

Aki y Kazemaru están boca abiertos no podían creer lo que Haruna decía al amor de su vida lo trataba como si no lo amara cuando en la mañana estaba llorando por el

Goenji se fue del lugar dejando a Haruna sola con Aki y Kazemaru , de pronto Haruna cayo en el piso y no porque se desmallara si no porque estaba llorando

Aki se apresuro a ver como estaba pues su temor era que se hubiera desmallado

Haruna:No lo puedo creer como lo trate me siento como la peor persona que hubiera pisado esta tierra

Kazemaru: No te sientas asi tu sabes porque lo hisites

Haruna: Pero eso no quita como lo trate

Aki: Es cierto , pero no te pongas asi todo algún dia espero mejorara ya lo veras

Kazemaru: si todo va estar mejor cuando los días pasen y por cierto que les dijo el Doctor

Aki se le acerca al oído y la susurra algo

Kazemaru: enserio – dijo todo serio

Aki: si

Kazemaru: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- grito alegre –n _n

Aki: porque gritas tanto – O.o

Kazemaru: porque cuando les enseñe a jugar soccer ya no vamos estar disparejos asi yo me voy con uno de ellos – dijo emocionado

Los tres se quedan viendo y sonríen ante tal ocurrencia de Kazemaru

Haruna: estas loco Kazemaru- dijo levantándose del suelo

Kazemaru: porque siempre las hago sonreir –U.U

Aki: Mejor ya vámonos a comer

Haruna: Si estoy que me muero de hambre

Kazemaru: Cuida tu figura si Goenji- san ya no te ya a querer – n_n

Haruna: que dijiste corredor de quinta te voy a matar y luego colgare tu cabeza como trofeo _ O.o- X_X

Kazemaru : No espera era tan sola una broma inocente , no me mates adoro mucho mi cabello para que alguien como tu lo toque

Haruna: Eres hombre muerto – dijo detrás de el con una aura morada y con llamas en sus ojos

Kazemaru: Aki salvame

Aki: que lo siento no te escucho debe ser que esta mala la recepción

Kazemazu: estoy muerto – dijo mientras salía corriendo percegido por Haruna

Aki: NO SE PREOCUPEN YO LES COMPRO ALGO DE COMER PARA QUE SE LO COMAN EN EL AULA-grito mientras sus amigos correr por el colegio

Aki: Que le voy hacer son mis amigos- n_n

**Bueno yo aquí me despido y gracias a sus comentarios me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo como verán cambie un poquito las personalidades de nuestros protagonista y las hice un poco mas graciosas es que me gusta mejor a si ya saben si tienen quejas dudas o comentarios o me quieren corregir ya saben dejen sus Review que yo con gusto lo contestare … bye**


	5. Una dia en deteccion

**Hola chicos primero que nada perdónenme por tardar tanto en escribrir, segundo en compensación subiré dos capítulos, tercera los capítulos saldrán mensual, bueno espero que no me maten bueno eso es todo y adiós **

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños LEVEL-UP**

**Un día en Detección **

Aki compro algo para Haruna y Kazemaru y se fue a su clase siguiente, las horas pasaron muy lentamente en especial porque ninguno de ellos prestaba atención a la clase, y cuando finalmente terminaron venían otra clase, detección, según los chicos la culpa es de Haruna por hacerlos reír con sus ocurrencias .

Aki: Haruna me la pagaras- dijo enojada X.X

Haruna:¿y yo que hice?- dijo en forma de interrogante

Aki: además de meternos dos horas en detección, me vas hacer llegar dos horas tarde a mi trabajo –dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso

Kazemaru: ¿tienes trabajo?- exclamo admirado

Aki: si , ¿Por qué?- dijo como si nada U.U

Kazemaru se le tiro y la abrazo protectora mente

Kazemaru: mi niñita está madurando- dijo alegre

Aki: lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti – dijo devolviendo el abrazo

En eso Endo, Goenji,Hiroto,Mirodikawa ,y por ultimo Fuyyuka entraron al aula de detección dejando ver la escena

Mirodikawa comenzó a silvar, pero lo único que logro fue que Aki y Kazemaru se abrazaran más ,causando celos a Endo.

Aki: nos sentamos amor MIO- dijo sonriéndole a Kazemaru y resaltando las últimas palabras

El malvado defensa de Raimon sonrío dando a entender lo que Aki decía

Kazemaru: claro mi REINA, donde quieres que nos sentemos –dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Aki: a ver, cualquier lugar lejos donde –tocio un poco- lejos de los señores aquí presentes

Kazemaru: muy bien creo que por haya está bien – respondio señalando unas sillas lejos del lugar

Aki: está bien U.U

Kazemaru: pero antes , Haruna mi otra REINA nos vamos de aquí

Haruna sonrio maliciosamente y contesto

Haruna: claro mi rey –dijo tomándolo por el hombro

Los tres se voltearon y sonrieron entre si y se sentaron en las sillas muy aparte de los otros chicos

Ya En El Lugar…

Aki: me encanto que hicieras eso Kazemaru – añadió sonriendo n_n

Haruna: igualmente – dijo sonriendo

Kazemaru: de nada me encanta molestar a los chicos

Kazemaru: ¿y están bien, no se sienten mal , bueno digo algún malestar?-dijo en un tono muy bajo

Aki: yo estoy bien- n_n

Haruna: yo igual – U.U

Kazemaru: me alegra,y dime Aki ¿Cómo es eso que tienes trabajo?- dijo con curiosidad

Aki: mi mama me lo consiguió

Haruna: ¿y qué haces?

Aki: aun no se por qué por tu culpa no fui a trabajar

Haruna: bueno disculpa – dijo asiendo pucheros

Kazemaru : ya va a venir la profesora que nos va a vigilar- añadió muy aburrido

Aki: voy aprovechar para mandarle un texto a mi mama y decirle que no voy a llegar

Haruna : pero que sea rápido , porque si viene la profesora y te mira con el teléfono te lo quitan y te ponen más horas de detección

Aki: bueno ya lo estoy mandando – dijo marcando teclas

Kazemaru: hey chicas

Las dos : Que

Kazemaru: ¿Qué creen que estén hablando los chicos de nosotros, Goenji y Endo me matan con la mirada , ni me imagino que diran de nosotros oh por lo menos de mi, y ni me imagino lo que me van hacer cuando valla al entrenamiento- esto último muy nervioso

Aki: dejalos que hablen, que con las palabras no nos van a hacer nada

Haruna: si solo herir a nuestro corazón y hacernos peor la existencia – exclamo triste

Aki se paro junto a Kazemaru y se puso enfrente de Haruna y los dos la abrazaron fuerte

Kazemaru : no te pongas triste ,mira que le hace mal a los niños ,y menos por el estúpido de Goenji-san perdón digo Goenji

Kazemaru: bueno cambiando el tema, ya pensantes nombres para los bebes **(yo: Kazemaru siempre saca temas que nada que ver)**

Haruna: no, pero cuando sepa que son creo que será mucho más fácil-exclamo como si fuera lo más obvio

Aki: pues yo ya lo tengo mi mama y yo estamos seguras, bueno solo mi mama está segura que es niña, así que se llamara Sagiri Kino ,suena bien no.

Kazemaru: suena perfecto

Los tres comenzaron a sonreír.

En Otra Parte del Salón…

Endo: miralo, hablando con Aki me gustaría golpear tan fuerte que las únicas palabras que diga sea "Lo lamento "- dijo moviendo los ojos de un lado al otro

Goenji: Kazemaru me la pagara –dicho eso volteo y de su boca no salió otra palabra hasta que

Hiroto: para mí que solo quieren darle celos –dijo dando un suspiro

Mirodikawa: y claro que como sabe que estos son unos idiotas, primera Endo besa a Fuyyuka y le responde y Aki termina con él y según él se acaba su vida pero no lo es , Haruna termina con Goenji por ser un cretino oh sepa Dios cuales fueron las razones de que lo haya terminado , y saben algo más me tienen cansados con sus problemas

Hiroto: calma te va a dar algo- O.o

Mirodikawa: si me pregunta esas chicas hicieron lo mejor al alejarse de ustedes, creo lo mejor que han hecho durante estos años

Endo y Goenji dirigieron sus miradas a Mirodikawa

Endo: ¿Por qué dices esos?- respondió enojado

Goenji: si porque lo dices-dijo de la misma forma

Mirodikawa tomo aire y aclaro la duda de sus amigos no tan sentimentales como el

Mirodikawa: Endo con mucho respeto te digo Aki te ama lo se por la mirada de sus ojos, pero tú la lastimaste mucho con el beso que le diste a perra de Fuyyuka y no solo por eso nunca le dedicaste el tiempo suficiente mira-dijo señalando a Aki quien reía muy contenta junto a Kazemaru- Kazemaru que es su amigo le dedica más tiempo y está más pendiente de ella-continuo el joven

Mirodikawa: Goenji tú eras muy grosero con la pobre de Haruna ella siempre estaba cerca de ti, pero tú siempre la ignorabas, y da gracias a Dios que Kidou no te metió un paliza, en mi opinión se canso de que la trataras mal y se fue de tu lado, y ahora ustedes dos par de idiotas las hacen sentir como basura deberían darles vergüenza- concluyo el chico

Endo y Goenji bajaron la mirada pero al poco tiempo Goenji y Endou recobraron su mirada de siempre

Hiroto : cuando te hiciste tan sentimental – pregunto sorprendido

Mirodikawa: tantas horas con Ulvida y las chicas del Sun Garden hace que aprendas mucho, ah y por cierto gracias por dejarme 8 horas con ellas

Hiroto: de nada

Después de una charla corta entre los chicos la profesora llego

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente todos salieron del aula con cara de pocos amigos

Fuera Del Aula…

Kazemaru: odio mi vida

Aki: yo igual

Haruna: yo los apoyo, jamás pensé que me aburriría tanto

Los otros dos chicos que también venían saliendo del lugar los observan con gotas en la cabeza

Aki: bueno adiós yo me despido, tengo que ir a mi trabajo

Haruna: después nos cuentas como te va en el trabajo

Aki: si

Aki después de despedirse se fue finalmente a su nuevo trabajo, en su mente cruzaban mil y un preguntas pero decidió tranquilizarse un poco y comenzó a leer un pequeño libro de bolsillo sobre la maternidad, hasta que llego finalmente a su destino

Se podía ver un edifico un poco grande donde decía "Central de Trabajos De Inazuma"** (lo se el nombre apesta pero no se me ocurrió uno mejor)**

Aki: *quisiera que mi trabajo sea fácil, no de seguro me van a poner a limpiar baños Ahhhhh odio mi vida, no pero no ha ti, tu no tienes la culpa de nada de las malas decisiones de tu madre – dijo mientras se tocaba el vientre suavemente

Ya en el Edificio…..

¿?: ya llegaste – dijo una voz

Aki: si mama, ya llegue – dijo en un tono como si no quisiera estar allí

Mama de Aki: no te preocupes el trabajo que te dieron, es muy fácil, y no te preocupes yo voy a estar muy lejos de ti

Aki: *siiiiiiiii*- pensó

Aki: ahhh mama que mal – respondió muy seria

Aki: ¿y dime que voy hacer?- pregunto la chica

Mama de Aki: simple tendras que supervisar un pequeño grupo de niños de jardín de niños de Sun Garden es un orfanatorio que queda a no muchas cuadras de aquí si quieres puede pasar a verlo cuando salgas de aquí **(tal vez a ustedes no le guste la idea, pero se me ocurrió hace poco y me gusto mucho)**

Aki: enserio osea que voy a trabajar con niños

Mama de Aki: no solo trabajaras los tendras que cuidar, alimentar, bañar, y dormir

Aki: ¿pero por qué me dieron ese trabajo?

Mama de Aki: no hija si tu de bruta te pasas, para que más cuando tengas a tu bebe ya tengas practica en cuidar niño ¿no lo crees?- explico a su joven hija

Aki: bueno creo que va a ser un gran trabajo, y una gran responsabilidad

Mama de Aki : pues claro que será una gran responsabilidad tendrás que cuidar niños creo que esa es la mayor responsabilidad de todas

Aki: una pregunta más, ¿Sun Garden es un orfanato no necesitan voluntarios en vez de trabajadores?

Mama de Aki: pues claro que necesitan voluntarios y eso eres tú una voluntaria

Aki: QUE explícate por qué no entiendo

Mama de Aki: si pero no te preocupes el orfanato necesita voluntarias jóvenes para que se ofrecieran a cuidar a los niños, pero la agencia se encargara de pagarte

Aki: bueno creo que mi duda ya está aclarada, bueno si eso es todo donde firmo para ir a trabajar

Mama de Aki: un momento señorita, tu llegaste tarde a trabajar así que hoy solo te servirá para que conoscas donde trabajaras

Aki: oh ya veo bueno mama creo que sería bueno que me lo mostraras donde tengo que trabajar – dijo alegre

Mama de Aki: muy bien yo te llevare personalmente, pero hoy no voy a poder por que tengo un compromiso así que lo debo cumplir así que te presentas mañana tras que salgas de clases

Aki: si está mama-respondió alegre n_n

Mama de Aki: por cierto si no lo habías deducido los niños que cuidaras son bebes y son guerfanos

Aki: si mama, ya lo sabia la verdad es que de ese orfanato se criaron dos de mis grandes amigos así que creo que ya lo sabía

Mama de Aki: bueno si eso es todo me retiro tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Aki: adiós entonces te dejo trabajar –dijo mientras le extendía la mano

Aki: *seré niñera creo que es un buen trabajo además me servirá mucho, y además voy a conocer el lugar dónde se criaron Hiroto y Mirodikawa será muy entretenido *-penso mientras salía del edificio

En Otro Lugar…..

Haruna: ¿Crees que Aki esté sufriendo?- dijo pensativa

Kazemaru: ¿Qué clase de amiga eres que le desea el mal a su amiga?- dijo asustado

Haruna: no es que le dese el mal, solo me da curiosidad por saber como está, yo conozco a Aki y sé que no le gusta el trabajo en una empresa a ella le gusta estar en movimiento

Kazemaru: bueno eso es muy cierto- n_n

En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono de Kazemaru

Kazemaru: hola Aki n_n

Aki: hola Kazemaru ¿Dónde están?

Kazemaru: en la plaza, y que ¿ya saliste de trabajar?- pregunto sarcásticamente

Aki: ya llego y les explico, y deja de hacerte el gracioso- bufo la chica

Kazemaru: adiós Endo-san- expreso de forma graciosa

Aki: perdón disculpa no escuche lo último que dijiste, me lo repistes- respondió la muchacha inocentemente

Kazemaru: Que nos vemos aca- invento rápidamente una escusa

Kazemaru colgó el teléfono y se sentó con Haruna en una banca a esperar

Haruna: ¿Qué quería Aki? U.U

Kazemaru: nada solo saber donde estábamos

Haruna: que ¿ya salió de su trabajo?- dijo de la misma forma sarcástica

Kazemaru: si, pero hay que esperarla

Haruna: y que se le va hacer

Pasaron cerca de unos dos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos chicos digiera una solo palabra

Haruna: ya no lo soporto más, me tengo que mover de aquí grito desesperada O.o

Kazemaru: ¿Qué tal si la esperamos en la dulcería?- añadió emocionado n_n

Haruna: me parece perfecto

Haruna tomo el brazo de Kazemaru y se fueron a la dulcería

Haruna y Kazemaru comenzaron a reunir muchos dulces parecían niños de hecho los niños se quejaban que los empujaba, y ni siquiera parecía que Haruna iba a ser madre en un cuantos meses

Haruna: bueno Kazemaru te toca pagar- dijo atragantada con dulces

Kazemaru: bromeas a ti te toca – dijo mientras se metía una puñada de dulces a la boca

Haruna: bromeas no ando dinero

Kazemaru: yo tampoco

Haruna: pero si tú me invitaste

Kazemaru: pero tu pagarías eso es lo más obvio acaso no has escuchado ese proverbio a Mirodikawa

En otro Lugar

Mirodikawa: Alguien está hablando de mi, que famoso soy- dijo con orgullo

Hiroto: si, pero no creo que sean cosas buenas – dijo mientras carcajadas salían de su boca

De Vuelta Con Los Chicos…

Dulcero: me tiene que pagar los dulces que se comieron- grito con un bate en la mano O.o

Haruna: mire nosotros le vamos a pagar, pero tengamos paciencia – respondió muy nerviosa

Kazemaru: si ella le pagara – dijo mientras se escondía detrás de Haruna

Haruna: eres un cobarde- añadió la chica U.U

Haruna: estamos metidos en problemas serios- dijo nerviosa

¿?: ya estoy harta de solucionarles los problemas- dijo una voz

Kazemaru y Haruna: Aki- dijeron con sus ojos iluminados

Aki: hay que ver que ustedes no aprende nunca- U.U

Aki saca una billetera de su bolso y pago la deuda de sus amigos

Aki: discúlpelos si le causaron algún tipo de problema

Dulcero: no hay problema jovencita se nota que usted es una gran amiga de eso dos chicos- dijo el hombre mientras señalaba a Kazemaru y a Haruna y estos solo le sonrieron

Al los pocos segundos los tres se marcharon del lugar

Aki: esta es la última vez que les pago sus cuentas impagables – exclamo muy seria

Kazemaru: te prometo que esta será la última que pagas en el día

Aki: está bien, espera un momento la del día, tienes que estar bromiando- exclamo enojada y apunto de golpearlo

Kazemaru: si era una broma

Aki suspiro aliviada

Haruna: y el trabajo- pregunto la chica peliazul

Aki: soy niñera del orfanato donde crecieron Hiroto y Mirodikawa

Haruna: que bien-respondio sin pensar pero a los pocos segundos analiza la respuesta de su amiga- espera eres niñera de Sun Garden

Aki: si

Kazemaru: pero que buen trabajo te conseguiste el de niñera a domicilio, yo pensé que sería un gran trabajo, pero veo que no es mucho -U.U

Aki: mejor cállate, Kazemaru si no tienes nada bueno o positivo que decir

Kazemaru: está bien, que bueno que conseguiste empleo bla bla espero que te vaya bien bla bla espero que Sagiri no se estrese por tanto trabajo que tienes, no oye eso va enserio oiste – respondió serio el atleta

Aki: si-contesto pesadamente

Haruna: si creo que lo que dice Kazemaru es verdad así que cuídate mucho

Kazemaru: pues si eso es todo, vámonos de aquí que ya se está tornado aburrido- bufo el chico

Haruna: si ya me está aburriendo

Aki: cuando no te aburres- contesto como lo más obvio

Kazemaru : esas son mis dos chicas, que siempre se llevan bien

Aki y Haruna abrazaron a Kazemaru por la cintura y se fueron abrazados

**Bueno eso es todo ya saben pueden dejar comentarios, quejas, sugerencias que yo con gusto las contestare bye…..**


	6. El primer dia de trabajo de Aki

**Hola chicos aquí de nuevo ya saben con el otro capítulos en compensación que tarde mucho en escribir así que aquí esta **

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños LEVEL-UP**

**EL Primer día de trabajo de Aki **

La joven Aki Kino se levantaba un día más de su cama con pesadez gracias al día que tuvo con sus amigos

Flash back

Kazemaru: muy chicas que les parece si me acompaña al entrenamiento

Haruna: por qué bien sabes que nosotras ya renunciamos a ser manager

Kazemeru: por eso mismo no quieren ver quienes ocuparon sus lugares

Haruna: es más que obvio que ya sabemos ocuparon nuestros lugares

Kazemaru y Aki hicieron caso omiso a lo que Haruna dijo

Kazemaru: también quiero que vean mi nueva técnica especial

Aki: muy bien continua me estas convenciendo

Haruna: para mi es suficiente yo si voy ¿y tu Aki iras?-pregunto la chica que fue ignorada

Aki: está bien vamos, pero no me acercare mucho, bueno no vamos a estar encima del equipo como siempre

Kazemaru: muy, entonces nos vamos n_n

Las dos movieron la cabeza en señal de si

Los tres se fueron y antes de llegar a la cancha Aki y Haruna se apartaron un poco del entrenamiento

Nadie pudo notar su presencia

Kazemaru: disculpen la tardanza – se excuso el chico por la tardanza

Endo: y dónde estabas si se puede saber- interrogo el capitán celoso pues ya sabia dónde había estado

Kazemaru: por supuesto que no se puede saber – respondió el chico- lo que yo haga fuera o dentro del equipo no le incumbe a nadie

Endo: lo siento solo quería saber dónde estabas no era para que me contestara así – dijo el chico en su defensa

El entrenamiento comenzó Aki y Haruna observan detenidamente quienes eran las chicas que estaban en sus antiguos puestos, pero por más que se esforzaron no pudieron reconocer a las chicas por lo lejos que estaban así que lo mejor fue que se acercara más, aunque ya tenían una menor idea de quienes eran, solo se acercaron unos metros y vieron que eran dos chicas una de ellas era Natsumi Raimon con la cual no era problema porqué ella era manager del equipo y la otra era Fuyyuka Kuduo

Aki: pero eso era más que obvio que no estando yo, Fuyyuka aprovecharían para metérsele por los ojos a Endo- exclamo eufórica O.o

Haruna: si no te calmas te meto una cachetada, mira agradece que te aviso antes – dijo la chica con un dedo arriba

Aki suspiro y se tranquilizo un poco

Aki: creo que tienes razón, mira mejor veamos a Kazemaru que nos dijo que tenia una nueva técnica especial

Haruna: está bien, mira Kaze tiene el balón

Y en efecto Kazemaru lo tenia volteo donde estaban las chicas y decidió hacer su nueva técnica el salto en el aire y hizo una técnica muy parecida a la técnica que Danza de los dioses pero esta era mucho mejor y robaba el balón tan rápido como el viento

Aki: MUY BIEN HECHO KAZEMARU – Grito Aki llamando la atención de los presentes en la cancha

Haruna: SI KAZEMARU ESA TECNICA ES ESPECTACULAR LA MEJOR QUE HE VISTO – añadió la chica

Todos se quedaron viendo a Kazemaru el cual se sonrojo un poco por las vista de todos

Mirodikawa: no sabía que las chicas estaban viéndonos

Kabeyama : si los entrenamientos sin Kino y Haruna casi no son lo mismo

Hiroto: tienen razón las chicas nos daban muchos animos para seguir jugando-añadió triste

Kogure: si no es lo mismo hacer bromas, si Haruna no esta aquí para enojarse y decirme que esta mal

Al tiempo el entrenamiento se reanudo

Goenji pateo el balón y Toramaru le dio un cabezazo y este fue a dar directo dónde Aki y esta por reflejo lo pateo de bastante fuerte que fue a dar a manos de Endo

Kido: gua ese balón recorrió bastante para dar dónde Endo

Kuritmasu: no sabia que Kino podía jugar soccer, y menos que podía patear de esa forma

Goenji: admito que fue un tiro fenomenal

Kazemaru: *pero que hizo Aki eso le pudo haber hecho mucho mal al niño *- pensó mientras corría asía dónde estaban las chicas

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué hiciste eso, sabes el niño pudo habérsete caído, no importa si estas furiosa con Endo tienes que calmarte

Aki: lo lamento mucho, los siento no lo vuelvo a hacer papa- dijo un poco irritada y alegre ya que con ese tiro descargo su ira

Kazemaru: así me gusta hija y si no te molesta tengo que volver al juego- dijo orgulloso como si en verdad Aki fuera su hija

Kazemaru le dio un beso rápido en la mejía a su amiga, que desde el campo de juego se vio como si se lo diera en la boca a lo que todos se quedaron con la bocas abiertas incluyendo a Endo

Mirodikawa: lo sabía Kazemaru

Kazemaru: ¿El que?- pregunto el chico

Mirodikawa: Nada – U.U

Después de unos tiros más de Kazemaru, los cumplidos de Aki se fueron intensificando, pero luego empezó a gritar muy fuertes para todos

Aki: VAMOS CHICOS NO SE RINDAN- gritaba la chica acompañada por Haruna ya que había caído en cuenta que muchos chicos necesitaban que los animaran

Haruna: NO SE RINDAN- gritaba muy fuerte

Haruna: HERMANO QUE TE PASA TE ACABAN DE ROBAR EL BALÓN VAMOS MÁS RÁPIDO- gritaba la chica para dar animos a sus amigos y su hermano

Endo al ver que Aki apoyaba a todos menos a él se decepciono, Endo se quedo viendo a Aki la cual parecía muy alegre por la técnica que Kazemaru que había realizado ya varias beses y que no dejaba de sorprenderla, también pensaba en lo que Mirodikawa le había dicho en detención y el beso que supuestamente Kazemaru le había dado a Aki, y cayo más en cuenta que el era el culpable de todas sus desgracias

Endo: *creo que ya la perdí para siempre*- pensó muy triste

Aki se dio cuenta de la mirada inquisidora de Endo pero después miro que esta mirada bajo y entristeció y luego dejo su lugar de portero sorprendiendo a todos

Endo: la práctica ya termino- grito muy desanimado

Aki: será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- dijo sintiéndose muy culpable por ver a Endo así nunca lo había visto tan triste, la única vez fue cuando lucho con primera vez con Genesis en Yokkato

Haruna: veo que el capitán está un poco desanimado – dijo para hacerla sentir aun peor a la chica

Aki: yo me voy de aquí, ¿me acompañas Haruna?- dijo la chica levantándose del lugar en que estaba

Haruna: a si claro

En la cancha….

Endo: yo me voy de aquí

Fuyyuka: pero ¿Por qué Satoru?- dijo la chica muy cerca del el

Endo: Fuyyuka te voy a pedir que me dejes en paz yo no quiero nada contigo nunca lo quise y jamás lo querer, disculpa que te lo diga de esta forma pero es que ya no se cómo decírtelo no entiendes de ninguna forma -dijo muy enojado pero la culpa había sido de ella

Todos soltaron leves risas por lo que su capitán había dicho

Fuyyuka le sonrio lo cual Endo entendió que lo nunca lo iba a dejar en paz

Después de eso todo siguio normal y Aki y Haruna se fueron para sus casas dejando al chico peliazul botado y buscándolas por todas partes

Fin de Flash Back

Aki estaba muy alegre, razones inexplicable ella era muy rara en ocasiones estaba muy triste y en otras muy alegre pero en fin así era ella, ya por fin había terminado de cambiarse y bajo a desayunar muy contenta, después de cómo cinco platos de comida se fue finalmente al colegio en el cual pasaron muchas cosa una de ellas ningunos de sus dos amigos fueron a colegio, Endo tampoco había ido y sin embargo era el día más feliz y no sabía por qué

Aki: *por qué estaré tan feliz, no se es una felicidad muy bonita y ni siquiera sé por qué *- pensó la chica

Las clases trascurrieron y finalmente terminaron

Aki iba demasiado emocionada por su trabajo, pero por qué esa alegría, pero al poco tiempo se olvido de ella y se enfoco en su nuevo trabajo y luego pensó que esa alegría era por qué tenia un nuevo trabajo

Mientras iba en el bus marco un número e su celular

Aki: mama

Mama de AKi: si hija dime

Aki: mama ya voy para la empresa para que me lleves al trabajo

Mama de Aki: muy entonces te estaré esperando

Aki: muy bien

En otra parte del Autobús …..

¿?: hola Aki- se escucho una voz detrás de ella

Aki: Hola Endo – dijo muy alegre

Endo se sorprendió por lo alegre que estaba la chica

Endo: Aki mira yo…. Es que no se….mira yo se que tu tienes la razón

Aki: calmate y dilo despacio

Endo: lo que te quería preguntar es ¿Qué si ya no estás enojada conmigo?- dijo el chico muy temeroso a la respuesta

Aki pensó unos momentos y dijo

Aki: la verdad estoy muy molesta contigo, pero no se por qué hoy ando una alegría fuera de lo inusual y saludo a todos lo que me saluda

Endo: ya veo, pero solo quería decirte que lo lamento mucho yo no quis…

No pudo terminar nada porqué Aki ya lo había besado y ese beso se fue intensificando mucho hasta que

Endo reacciona – se escucho en el bus

Endo: que, dónde, cuando- respondió el chico

Endo : que fue lo que paso Fubuki

Fubuki: ibas soñando despierto, y mi imagino que la razón de que vayas así es porqué Aki va enfrente de nosotros verdad

Endo: si – dijo pesadamente

Fubuki : sepa Dios en que ibas pensando

En otra parte del autobús …..

Aki: si mama ya estoy llegando , bueno adiós

Aki tomo su mochila para bajarse en la siguiente parada

De pronto sintió unas mirada y volteo y vio que era Endo, ahora su día feliz era su día triste pensó , pero le dio igual y se bajo y el bus siguió su dirección

Aki tomo su celular

Aki: le voy a marcar a mama

Mama de Aki: Eso no será necesario ya estoy aquí – dijo mientras le cerraba el celular a su hija

Aki: Muy entonces vámonos- dijo muy ansiosa

La mama de Aki tomo su auto y se fue con su hija un par de cuadras adelantes no la suficiente para decir que era largo pero si lo suficiente para decir que no era corto

Aki: aquí es – exclamo sorprendida

Mama de Aki: si aquí es

Aki miro el lugar era muy bonito ni siquiera parecía un orfanato

La mama de Aki la llevo a dentro dónde estaba una anciana y mucho niño se amontonaban para ver quién era la nueva

¿?: no me empujes yo también quiero ver –bufo una niña de uno 4 años

¿?: Makoto por favor quiero ver a la nueva – respondió la niña

Makoto: está bien- dijo cediéndole el paso a su hermana

Makoto: oye hermana ya la miraste

¿?: si ya la vi es muy linda a quien crees que adopte

Makoto: no se pero, creo que ella no vino a adoptar niños grandes como nosotros Izumi así que por favor hermanita no te hagas esperanzas

Izumi: está bien hermana

Aki seguía viendo el lugar admirada por tanto niños unos la saludaban y otros le hacían malas caras, pero ella andaba demasiado feliz para que unos niños la deprimieran el primer día de trabajo, aunque sentía lastima por ellos pobrecitos eran todos huérfanos

Nana: muy jovencita aquí trabajara usted- dijo la ansiana mientras abria una puerta

Adentro de la habitación había lo que Aki ya se imaginaba, donde estaba los bebes

Aki: *con que aquí trabajare desde ahora*-pensó la chica

Nana: mira jovencita te presentare la encargada de aquí, a ella le preguntaras oh le pedirás ayuda cualquier cosa que no entiendas o que no puedas hacer

Nana llevo a Aki dónde estaba una muchacha un poco mañor que ella

Nana: Ambar quiero presentarte a una nueva amiga, mira ella se llama Aki Kino y te ayudara de hoy en adelante

Ambar: Un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Ambar Moerio- dijo la mujer a la chica

Aki: el gusto es mío nombre es Aki Kino, bueno Nana ya te lo había dicho

De pronto se escucho un alboroto en el pasillo

Nana: bueno las dejo, tengo que ir a solucionar unos problemas

Ambar: Aki

Esto capto la atención de la muchacha

Ambar: mira tienes que hacer esto…

Cuatro Meses Después….

**Bueno yo aquí me quedo, hoy si que me inspire, pues verán yo solo pensaba subir dos capi n_n pero me agarro la inspiración así que escribí otro capítulo lean va estar súper emocionante y una cosa más, pueden dejar sus comentarios, quejas , sugerencias ,amenazas de muerte jaja eso ultimo es broma bueno me despido y lean el capitulo que sigue….bye….**


	7. Kido descubre la verdad

**Bueno ya me canse de decir Hola siempre de primero así que, hoy decidí empezar de otra forma, pero bueno aquí el tercer capi ustedes ya saben que cuando la inspiración llega no hay nada que la detenga .Bueno eso es todo **

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños LEVEL-UP**

**Sin más distracciones lo dejo bye**

**Kido Descubre la Verdad **

Y así trascurrieron 4 meses Aki siempre que salía de clases iba a Orfanato y cuidaba a los niños hasta las 7:00pm de la noche se había hecho muy amiga de unos niñas que al parecer eran hermanas las niñas eran muy amables y siempre la mayor cuidaba a la menor de no le pasara nada, también se había hecho amiga de Ambar la mujer que le ayudo sus primero días de trabajo y aunque al principio le costo hacer las cosas a los pocos días comenzaba a entender como era las cosas en aquel lugar, el vientre de Aki fue aumentando considerable mente ya tenía cinco meses pero no parecía como si tuviese cinco meses la verdad recién se empezaba a notar su embarazo , al igual que su amiga pero esta tenía cuatro y su vientre se miraba como de unos seis por lo que se tuvo que salir de la secundaria Raimon y asistir a una de señoritas Embazadas que le llamaban A.S.E Academia Para Señoritas Embarazadas, Aki también tenía que salirse de estudiar de Raimon, por qué ya no podía esconder su embarazo y además su uniforme ya no le quedaba, y sintió que le haría mucho mal a su bebe andar apretado, en la secundaria nada había cambiado total solo había pasado cuatro meses, pero para el equipo de Futbol la cosas cambiaron drásticamente, Goenji se había ido para Alemania como le dijo Haruna a estudiar y a practicar Futbol en una secundaria muy destacada , Haruna se sintió muy triste por su partida pero eso era lo mejor que se fue y nunca volver a verlo, otro cambio fue que Endou no quería practicar más Futbol , según él le traía muchos recuerdos dolorosos no sé parecía en nada al muchacho alegre que solía ser , Kazemaru también se había ido, se fue a Argentina a seguir con su carrera como el mejor defensa de la historia, pero las estaría visitando sin que nadie se diera cuanta, Hiroto y Mirodikawa obtuvieron una beca en el extranjero por sus excelentes calificaciones, al principio nadie podía creer que Mirodikawa fuera un prodigio pero después se dieron cuenta que siempre lo subestimaron, el equipo de Raimon había cambiado mucho y para finalizar Kido también dejo de jugar ya que su padre se lo prohibió, pero era algo que poco le importaba siempre jugaba a espaldas de su padre pero nunca participaba en torneos oficiales

POV AKI

Aki: hoy me levante con muy pocas ganas de ir al colegio, pero de todos modos no iba a ir, ya que me retire hace como dos semanas y hace pocos días me dijeron que mi iban a aceptar en la A.S.E y que iba a estar con Haruna, mis dos mejores amigos se han ido, y aunque a Haruna la puedo visitar no es lo mismo que estar con ella todo el día, pero eso ya va a cambiar, jamás pensé que los extrañaría tanto, Kazemaru se fue a Argentina el me llama todos los días, pero lo extraño mucho y también extraño que me haga sonreír a todo momento , además ya tengo cinco meses de Embarazo y me estoy muriendo de ganas de decirle a Endo que lo amo mucho y que estoy embarazada, pero eso no se va a poder por qué casi no le hablo se ha vuelto muy agresivo , y ya no es la misma persona que crei conocer

FIN DE POV DE AKI

POV HARUNA

Haruna: hoy es una hermosa mañana, los pájaros cantan desde muy de mañana, hoy estoy cumpliendo ya cuatro meses de embarazo y me siento como una ballena, bueno aunque eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, mi mama también tiene cuatro meses de Embarazo ella se mira muy bonita, esta mañana estoy muy triste por qué justamente hoy, yo y Goenji cumpliríamos 4 años de noviazgo , pero me entere por Aki que se fue a Alemania al poco tiempo que yo me salí del instituto Raimon, hoy lo extraño más que nunca y también extraño a mis amigos y en especial a mi hermano, pero hoy he decidido que le voy a contar sobre mi embarazo tengo ya dos mes de no verlo y aunque mi pansa ya está un poco grande se nota que estoy embarazada y además hay otra razón por qué lo llame, y además el creo que no estoy en el país.

FIN POV DE HARUNA

Era de mañana en la Ciudad Inazuma, el joven Kido se preparaba para ir al colegio cuando recibió una llamada

Kido: Hola buenos días, que deseaba- contesto el muchacho con cierto eje de tristeza

Haruna: Hola, hermano- dijo una voz con la misma tristeza

Kido: Haruna eres tu- respondió más alegre

Haruna: si, hermano

Kido: pero cuando llegaste- pregunto el joven

Haruna: hermano, nunca hice tal viaje- respondió Haruna

Kido:¿Entonces dónde has estado?- pregunto enfadado

Haruna: hermano te quisiera explicar todo, podrías venir a mi casa- respondió con su voz suplicante

Kido: está bien llegare a tu casa en unos minutos –dijo un poco preocupado por el tono de voz de su hermana

Haruna colgó su teléfono y espero que llegara su hermano, le dijo a su mama que cuando llegara lo hiciera pasar a su cuarto

Kido le pidió al chofer que lo llevara al colegio, pero tras que el auto se fue tomo un taxi y fue directo a la casa de su pequeña hermana

POV DE KIDO

Kido: estoy muy preocupado mi hermana me llamo en la mañana y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, yo pensé que andaba en un viaje que su mama me había dicho, pero hoy me entere que no es así, ya estoy en un taxi que me llevara a hablar con ella, tal vez eso pueda subirme el animó ya que lo ando por el suelo.

FIN DE POV DE KIDO

Un taxi se estaciono frente a una casa de color amarillo con blanco, y de salió u joven de unos 20 a 19 años de edad

Kido: tenga y guarde el cambio- dijo mientras le daba un billete de 500 dolares al taxista

Taxista: gracias joven- contesto, pues era más de lo que ganaba en un día entero

Kido se dispuso a tocar el timbre de la puerta de la casa, a la cual salió una mujer muy bonita quien de inmediato lo reconocio

Mama de Haruna: hola Kido como has estado- pregunto la mujer

Kido: muy bien gracias, disculpe se encuentra Haruna-este fue directo al grano

Mama de Haruna: si, ella me dijo que pasaras y que fueras a su habitación

Kido: entonces ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto el joven

Mama de Haruna: que mal educada soy, pasa adelante yo te llevare a la habitación de mi hija

Kido: mucha gracias

Kido miro que esa casa, no era ni la mitad de lujosa de en la que él vivía, y que le faltaba muchas cosas y se sintió mal por su hermana

Los dos iban subiendo las escaleras, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta

Mama de Haruna: muy bien yo aquí me quedo, ella me dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted a solas así que me voy

Kido toco la puerta de la habitación de su hermana

Haruna: pasa, se escucho desde adentro

Kido: Haruna –dijo temeroso

En la habitación estaba Haruna sentada de espalda a Kido y este no le podía ver la cara

Haruna: hermano lo que tengo que hablar contigo es muy importante y serio así que quiero que te quedes dónde estas hasta que te lo diga-contesto la chica muy triste

Kido: ¿Estás bien?- ¿Te paso algo?- pregunto el angustiado hermano

Haruna: veras hermano, yo, yo

Kido: dime hermana

Haruna: Kido tu sabes que yo termine con Goenji ya hace tres meses y medio o más

Kido: si, lo se Haruna

Haruna: pues nadie sabe cuales son mis razones, por las cual termine con el

Kido: si nadie los supo- dijo temiendo lo temor

Haruna: yo nunca quise-dijo mientras soltaba sollozos

Kido se preocupo por qué su hermana empezó a llorar descontroladamente, Kido se acerco lo suficiente para ver cual era el problema y fue cuando se dio cuenta de el por que su hermana lloraba

Kido: dime que no es cierto- dijo mientras miraba su vientre abultado

Haruna: lo siento hermano te decepcione –contesto Haruna

Kido estuvo un buen tiempo sin decir una sola palabra hasta que, vio que su hermana se acercaba dónde estaba el

Kido: es de Goenji

Haruna: hermano..

Kido: TE DIJE QUE SI ES DE GOENJI-grito el chico

Haruna: si –dijo muy nerviosa

Kido saco un celular, y de su frustración lo dejo caer, se podía ver como su manos temblaba de la furia

Kido: papa podrías conseguirme un viaje a Alemania

Sr. Kido: hijo claro pero que te pasa

Kido: nada sol….

No pudo terminar de hablar pues Haruna había tomado su celular y le había cortado la llamada

Kido: por qué hiciste eso Haruna- reprocho mientras la tomaba por los brazos y la sacudía

Haruna: no hermano, por favor suéltame –dijo llorando

Kido se dio cuenta, de lo que estaba haciendo así que dejo de hacerlo

Kido: lo lamento hermana, pero Goenji..

No termino por qué Haruna le había dado una cachetada

Kido: Haruna perdóname, por favor no lo quise hacer, solo que pensar en que Goenji te hizo llorar me dan ganas de matarlo, lo lamento hermana

Haruna: no tenias, por qué jalonearme así – dijo mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho

Kido: perdóname-contesto mientras serraba sus ojos para no ver cuando lo golpeaba

Haruna: eres un idiota- dijo dejando de golpearlo para abrazarlo

Kido: perdóname – suplico el chico

Haruna: claro que si- dijo- eres un grandísimos idiota

Los dos estuvieron un buen rato abrazados, Haruna lloraba en el pecho de su hermano y este lloraba tambien

Kido: hermana lo lamento, soy un idiota no supe escucharte, no supe aconsejarte, no cumplí mi papel como hermano mayor, si tan solo…

Haruna: hermano por favor no sigas, eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo, y también esto fue culpa mía yo ya no soy una niñita y creo que tuve que ser mucho más cuidadosa y veo que no lo fui

Kido: ya pero eso ya paso- dijo poniéndose cara a cara con ella y limpiándole las lagrimas – y dime cuantos meses tienes-dijo el joven ya feliz

Haruna sonrío para su hermano

Haruna: cuatro meses y medio- dijo entre risas

Kido: pero ¿por qué se te ve tan grande la panza?- pregunto mientras Haruna le limpiaba las lagrimas

Haruna: ah es por qué son dos hermano- contesto feliz

Kido: dos hermana- dijo más sonriente

Haruna: si, y sabes ya me patean, bueno solo un poco- respondió la chica- mira siente –dijo mientras le ponía la mano en su panza

Haruna espero un rato a que uno de los niños la pateara, y unos minutos después uno la tapio con bastante fuerza y Kido se asusto y dio un salto así atrás

Haruna: no tienes por qué asustarte hermano es natural, Kazemaru dijo que serian grandes futbolistas

Kido: Kazemaru ya lo sabia – dijo con un poco de envidia

Haruna: el y Aki fueron las primeras y las únicas personas que lo supieran y después de eso tu y claro mis padres

Kido : *tal parece que tengo que hacer también un viaje a Argentina*- pensó

Kido: me alegra que confiaras en mi

Haruna: hay DIOS SE ME OLVIDO- grito la chica

Kido: el que se te olvido – pregunto su hermano

Haruna le sonrío y lo tomo de la mano

Haruna: ¿Quieres ir conmigo al doctor?- pregunto la chica muy alegre

Kido: claro, pero tengo unas preguntas que hacerte

Haruna: con gusto te las responderé, pero primero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie

Kido: prometido- contesto con su mano en alto

Haruna: primero que nada te contare la historia completa y después me dices si quieres saber algo más

Kido: esta bien-dijo sentándose en la cama de Haruna

Haruna: hermano me vas a disculpar, pero ya vamos tarde para la cita con el medicó, si quieres podemos ir después algún lugar y te contare detenidamente la historia

Kido: muy bien entonces vámonos ya hermana

Haruna: si-dijo emocionada

Kido tomo la cartera de su hermana y se fue con ella, y la cuidaba mucho

Haruna: hermano, no tienes por qué cuidarme tanto – dijo entre risas

Kido y Haruna tomaron un taxi, y dentro de él iban hablando muy animadamente, cosa que entre Haruna y Kido se había hecho un hecho casi imposible

Haruna: creo que ya llegamos- añadió mientras mira el hospital

Kido: y dime por qué venimos hoy al hospital-pregunto el chico

Haruna sonrío de nuevo a su hermano con una sonrisa deslumbrante

Haruna: pues hoy voy a saber el sexo de los niños –dijo como si nada

Kido: enserio- respondió mientras le pagaba al taxista

Haruna: si, hoy voy a saber si son niñas o si son niños o si son niña o niño

Kido: veo que te emociona mucho saberlo

Haruna: la verdad si, casi no les eh comprado nada por que tal si yo compraba cosas de niños y eran niñas o viceversa , bueno tu sabes

Kido: si hermana- respondió mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y sacudía su cabello como cuando eran pequeños

Haruna de pronto se acordó que Aki también estaría ese día en el hospital y que también iba por lo mismo

Haruna: hermano antes que estrés al hospital te tengo que decir algo muy importante

Kido: el que hermana

Haruna: Aki también esta aquí por qué ella también esta embarazada

Kido: QUE – esto lo tomo por sorpresa

Haruna: si pero ella tiene cinco meses y es solo uno

Kido: me sorprende mucho, pero descuida de mi boca no va a salir ninguna palabra sobre esto

Haruna :gracias hermano

Kido: ni creas que he olvidado mi viaje a Alemania- exclamo el chico tronando sus dedos

Haruna: no hermano Goenji no sabe nada- respondió para que olvidara la locura de ir a Alemania

Kido: como que Goenji no sabe nada – pregunto el joven

Haruna se puso triste y empezó a llorar

Haruna: unos minutos antes de que me enterara que estaba embarazada Aki me mando a comprar unas pruebas y me lo tope de regreso y me dijo que no quería ni pensar que yo estaba Embarazada y también me dijo que le daba miedo ser padre tan joven, así que cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada decidí que seria mejor callarme y termine con el para que no se diera cuenta pero al parecer me salió bien por qué Aki me conto que se fue para Alemania al poco tiempo que me salí del colegio, y aunque estoy un poco triste por su partida , no me arrepiento que se haya ido

Kido: hermana- esto fue lo único que pudo decir

Haruna le sonrío para que supiera que todo estaba bien a lo que Kido comprendió bien

¿?: Haruna, Kido – se escucho una voz

Haruna: Aki, como estas – contesto mientras corría a abrazarla

Aki: Haruna – contesto mientras se ponía nerviosa

Las dos se abrazaron a media por lo grande sus panzas

Aki: veo que vienes acompañada- pregunto la chica pelinegra

Kido no dejaba de ver a Aki jamás pensó verla así, bueno se lo imaginaba en unos cuantos años más adelante

Aki miro como Kido la observaba y le dio cierta cólera

Aki: si ya se que estoy gorda – le dijo al joven quien no dejaba de ver

Kido: ha lo lamento, es solo que nunca lo pensé de ustedes dos , bueno ya saben ,verlas en ese estado , no digo que estén gordas, pero tampoco están flacas, bueno creo que ustedes me entienden lo que quiero decir- exclamo muy nervioso el chico

Aki y Haruna estaba cruzada de brazos escuchando la ocurrencias del joven

Aki y Haruna se acercaron a Kido cada una por un lado

Haruna: sabes hermano – dijo mientras la rodeaba

Aki: si Kido hay algo que nunca se le dice a las mujeres – ella se puso al otro lado de Kido y esto puso nervioso al chico

Kido: ¿Y cual es?- pregunto aun más nervioso

Aki Y Haruna: QUE ESTA GORDA- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras le soltaba un zape las dos

Kido: me dolio- añadió el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Haruna : eso te ganas por decirme que estoy gorda

Aki: y ami por verme de esa forma, rara

Los tres avanzaron a dentro del hospital Aki y Haruna no podían ir más feliz solo les faltaba pocos minutos para darse cuenta si los bebes era el o ella

Aki: buenas tarde señorita hoy tenemos una cita-dijo a una mujer que estaba en un mostrador

Mujer del mostrador: Bueno, me permite su nombre- respondió la mujer

Aki: si claro, Aki Kino

Haruna: yo también tengo una cita

Mujer del mostrador: Bueno entonces también, me permite su nombre

Haruna: eh, Haruna Otonashi

Mujer del mostrador: muy bien, les toco Ultrasonido verdad

Haruna y Aki: si

Mujer del mostrador: muy bien les toca a las 8:30, señorita Aki va con el doctor Yuchima, y señorita Haruna con el doctor Goenji a las 8:45

Haruna:* hay no el papa de Goenji*- pensó velozmente

Aki: * es el papa de Goenji, Haruna está metida en problemas *- pensó también ella

Aki: muchas gracias- añadió para después marcharse con Haruna totalmente atónita

Kido: y bien que les dijeron – pregunto el joven

Aki: bueno amí me toca con el doctor Yuchima, pero a Haruna

Haruna: a mi me toca con el papa de Goenji- dijo aun si poder creerlo

Kido: creo que se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando te veo

Haruna: si, pero no voy a dejar que eso me mortifique

¿?: esa es mi nena que nunca se rinde- se escucho una voz

Los tres voltearon y no podían creer a quien estaba viendo a allí

¿?: que les pasa parece que hubieran visto un fantasma – agrego el chico

Aki: Kazemaru- grito para después ir a abrazarlo seguida por Haruna

Kazemaru: no pensaría que se me olvidaría que hoy les hacia el Ultrasonido e iba a saber qué eran mis sobrinos y claro que no quería saber que por teléfono

Aki: me alegra que estés aquí- dijo mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas

Haruna: si idiota te extrañe mucho- ella también lloraba

Kazemaru: eh hepa ya saben que no me gusta verlas llorando- contesto mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a las dos

Aki: lo, sien, to , pe, ro, es, que, es, toy, muy, sen, si, ble

Kazemaru: calmate , y no llores , si no me vas hacer llorar- estas últimas palabras lo hizo que llorara

Haruna: a, mi, tam, bien, me, ha, ras , llo , rar- dijo entre cortado

Kido: muy, bien, muy bien Aki ya dijeron tu nombre por el alto párlate

Aki: me acompañas Kazemaru- dijo emocionada

Kido: Haruna la acompañaras también

Haruna: si, total a mí me toca en unos 15 minutos

Kido: Aki también te puedo acompañar – añadió el joven un poco rojo

Aki: claro que si Kido

Kazemaru: un momento KIDO YA LO SABE – grito eufórico

Aki: si Haruna se lo dijo

Kazemaru: ya veo

Kido: pero vaya, tal parece que quisieras que nunca me diera cuenta- dijo con el puño en alto y listo para darle una paliza

Kazemaru: NO KIDO NO ES ESO SOLO QUE ME TOMO POR SORPRESA SOLO ES ESO Y NADA MAS- respondió muy nervioso

Aki: Haruna me acompañas

Haruna: claro amiga

Las dos se fueron un poco adelante mientras que Kazemaru y Kido se fueron un poco atrás

Kido: Kazemaru quiero que sepas que estuve planeando ir muy seriamente a Argentina

Kazemaru trago saliva

Kido: asi es te tengo en la mira U.U

Aki llego a un puerta donde decía el nombre del doctor que la iba a atender , una enfermera salió y les indico que podían pasar

Kazemaru: que emoción jamás he estado en un hospital

Todos lo quedaron viendo y parecía muy emocionado

Doctor Yuchima: usted es la señorita Kino

Aki: si

Doctor Yuchima: bueno póngase esta bata y se acuesta en la camilla

Aki: si

Doctor: puede cambiarse, detrás de esas sabanas

Aki: si

Después de que Aki se fue a cambiar el doctor se quedo viendo a Kido y Kazemaru

Doctor Yuchima: ¿De quien de ustedes dos es el bebe que esta esperando esa joven?-pregunto el doctor

Kido y Kazemaru: QUE DE NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS- dijeron alterados

Doctor Yuchima: ya veo ya decía yo que esa joven era muy bonita para ustedes dos

Haruna suelta una pequeña risa por lo que el doctor dice

Kazemaru y Kido: Y TU DE QUE TE RIES- gritaron eufóricos

Haruna: yo de nada- contesto tapando su boca

Aki salió y todos se callaron

Doctor Yuchima: muy bien acuéstese en la camilla

Kazemaru: tranquila todo saldrá bien- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano

Haruna: si estoy segura que todo estará bien amiga

Aki ya estaba acostada e la camilla su panza no se miraba tan grande pero si que miraba bonita

Kazemaru: si que has engordado

Kido lo miro y supo que había sido un error enorme lo que Kazemaru había hecho, pero para sorpresa de el Aki solo le hizo una mala cara

POV DE AKI

Aki: ya estoy en el consultorio del doctor aquí están mis dos mejores amigos admito que Kazemaru me sorprendió bastante con su llegada, pero hay alguien bien importante que falta aquí, si el mi amor, yo quisiera no amarlo como lo amo , pero no puedo, pero hoy es uno de los días más felices, a pesar de todo , ya aunque yo me tenia que hacer el Ultrasonido hace ya un mes preferí esperar a mi amiga

El doctor Yuchima me puso un gel algo helado en mi vientre y puso algo que parecía una mini plancha, y comenzó a girarla sobre mi panza, sentí cosquillas

FIN DE POV DE AKI

Doctor Yuchima: mira esa es su cabeza- añadió mientras señalaba una pantalla, Kido ,Kazemaru,Haruna se quedaron viendo

Aki: ese es mi niño- pregunto muy alegre

Doctor Yuchima: quera decir Niña , felicidades es una niña y al parecer no tiene absolutamente malo

Aki: enserio- dijo llorando de la emoción

Doctor: si enserio nada, espere- dijo tomando por sorpresa a Aki

Aki: ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto muy asustada

Doctor Yuchima: no, perdone que la haya asustado es que esta dormida eso es todo

Aki: que acaso duermen

Doctor Yuchima: pues claro y ella parece que duerme bastante

Kazemaru: es que Aki suele dormir casi todo el dia

Aki lo fulmino con la mirada, y luego le apretó la mano fuerte

Doctor Yuchima: mira esa son sus manos, esos sus pies y ese es el latido de su corazón

Aki lloraba de la alegría de saber que su bebe esta bien

Doctor Yuchima: muy bien ya se puede ir señorita Kino

Aki: Muchas gracias doctor Yuchima- dijo asiendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar con sus amigos

Haruna: muy bien creo que sigo yo

Aki: pues vamos amiga- contesto mientras se limpiaba el resto de gel que le quedaba

Haruna: estoy muy nerviosa, que tal si el papa de Goenji le dice algo- exclamo la chica preocupada

Kazemaru: tranquila todo va a salir bien

Haruna se le ocurrió una idea, un poco descabellada pero solo era si llegaba a preguntar

Haruna: Kazemaru, me arias un favor- pregunto la chica

Kazemaru: dime

Haruna trago saliva

Haruna: si el papa de Goenji pregunta tu le dices que tu eres el padre de los bebes- dijo toda apenada y roja

Kazemaru : si por qué no

Haruna: eres el mejor amigo que tengo- añadió mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello

Kazemaru: si lo se U.U

Esperaron unos minutos que llamara a Haruna, después de eso entraron al consultorio y allí estaba el papa de Goenji

Doctor Goenji: Haruna, no pensé verte aquí- añadió el hombre arrogante- y menos en ese estado

Haruna: disculpe si le molesta mi estado, pero así es y no lo puedo cambiar – respondió la joven

Doctor Goenji: solo espero que no estés embarazada de Shuyya

Kazemaru: no son mios, hay algún problema- el chico defendió a su amiga

Doctor Goenji: muy bien toma esta bata y cuando ya estés lista te acuesta en la cama

Haruna tomo la bata se la puso lo más rápido que pudo y se recostó en la camilla

POV HARUNA

Haruna: me dio bastante miedo el papa de Goenji con razón Goenji solo quería estar conmigo todo el día , se nota que es muy enojado, pero en fin no tenia derecho a hablarme de esa forma, me pregunto si era de Goenji, pero Kazemaru me salvo bueno creo que le debo una estoy a unos minutos que me digan que son mis niños, estoy muy emocionada

FIN POV HARUNA

Doctor Goenji: muy bien mira esa es la cabeza, espera son dos

Haruna: si

Doctor Goenji: vaya muchacho eres muy potente – le dijo a Kazemaru este se sonrojo pero después volteo la mirada

Doctor: oh vaya que interesante es un niño y una niña , jovencita tuviste mucha suerte en pocos casos salen niños y niñas así la mayoría son solo niños o solo niñas , al parecer están bien sus latidos son buenos y también tienen un buen tamaño

Haruna: entonces , no hay de que preocuparse

Doctor Goenji: no muchacha, creo que hay un ángel que te cuida por que un embarazo antes de los 20 años puedes ser muy riesgoso

Haruna: gracias , doctor

Doctor Goenji: de nada muchacha, pero dime ¿Por qué dejaste a Goenji?- pregunto el hombre más amable

Haruna: por esto mismo yo lo engañe y el no se lo merecía y también lo hice que perdiera una oportunidad única en la vida y creo que fue lo mejor

Doctor Goenji: bueno si esas fueron tus razones, no tengo por qué juzgarte, bueno si eso es todo te puedes marchar

Haruna: muchas Gracias

Los cuatro salieron del consultorio al parecer Kido y Kazemaru tenían que lidiar con las dos chicas que parecían niños en navidad

Aki: la viste Haruna era preciosa

Haruna: también lo viste, viste a Kenji es super lindo, y también Tori creo que son lo mejor que me ha pasado

Kazemaru: así que así se llaman mis sobrinos

Haruna: si, así se llaman Kenji y Tori Otonashi

Kido: que lindos nombres ya me imagino si Goenji supiera serian Kenji y Tori Goenji , sabes que me gusta más Otonashi

Haruna rio ante las ocurrencias de su hermano sin duda alguna su día había sido unos de los mejores de su vida

Kazemaru: hey chicos no es la novia de Fubuky la que esta llorando por haya- pregunto el joven atleta

**Adiós chicos eso es todo si me quedo largo, ja ja ja ja les quería adelantar que un personaje nuevo va a entrar en escena, si son atentos en el primer capítulo tienen el nombre de la chica jajajaja me gusta dejar con la intriga y también adelanto que ella también esta como Haruna y Aki ¿Por qué la incluí? Bueno es que principalmente lo tengo así, por cierto se que algunas personas no les gustara la idea muchos diran "oye no crees que le pusiste mucho crema a tu pastel" a lo que yo contestare "así me gusta a mí" bueno quejas, insultos, reclamos, amenazas de muerte, corrección, comentarios buenos o malos siempre serán recibidos bueno eso si es todo ….bye **


	8. Nahomi una nueva amiga

**Hola chicos no tengo nada que decir solo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y también espero que les guste la introducción del nuevo personaje, así que:**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos LEVEL-UP**

Recordatorio… …

**Nahomi una nueva amiga **

Kazemaru: hey chicos no es la novia de Fubuky la que está llorando por haya- pregunto el joven atleta

**Comienzo de la historia**

Se podía observar a una chica muy linda de cabellos blancos, tez pálida, ojos del grises llorando, ella vestía con una bata unas mallas y botas sin tacón **(yo: si quieren imagínensela como quieran, no soy muy buena en la moda jajaja)**

Aki: si-dijo mientras se esforzaba para verla

Haruna: vamos a ver qué es lo que le pasa- añadió preocupada

Aki: chicos si no les molesta, quisiera ir solo yo y Haruna

Kido: no hay problema de todas formas, Kazemaru me tiene que contar ciertas cosas o.O

Kazemaru: ayúdeme- dijo mientras desaparecía por una esquina acompañado por Kido

Haruna: creo que no le va a ir muy bien n_n

Aki: pero vamos- añadió mientras tomaba por la muñeca

Las dos chicas se le acercaron y vieron que la chica lloraba más

Aki: Nahomi- pregunto nerviosa la chica

La chica se dio vuelta lo más rápido que pudo, y pudo ver a las chicas quienes eran sus amigas de vario tiempo ya

Nahomi: Aki, Haruna, que hacen aquí- pregunto la chica tratando de ocultarse

Aki: por lo mismo que tu- respondió mientras señalaba su vientre

La chica se volteo muy apenada

Haruna: no tengas pena, nosotras estamos igual o peor

Nahomi se las quedo viendo y vio que tenían toda la razón

Nahomi: veo que a ustedes les paso lo mismo- dijo riendo

Haruna: las tres somos unas idiotas

Aki: creo que si- asistió la chica

Haruna: pero por qué llorabas – interrogo

Nahomi: por la persona más estúpida de todo el mundo

Haruna: Goenji- O.O

Aki: no me digas que Endou- dijo poniéndose las manos en la cara fingiendo asombro O.O

Nahomi solo sonrío a las ocurrencias de las chicas

Nahomi: no por el estúpido de Fubuky

Aki: te dijo algo que hirió

Nahomi: no el no me hizo nada, solo dejarme en este estado, pero lo peor yo lo deje después de quedar embarazada

Haruna: pero por qué se nota que ustedes se querían

Nahomi bajo la mirada y amenazaba con llorar de nuevo

Nahomi: tengo cierta sospecha que mi papa la mando amenazar

Aki: como es eso- pregunto la chica

Nahomi: Verán a mi papa nunca le agrado que yo anduviera con el así que el me amenazo que lo iba a matar si seguía con el

Haruna y Aki estaban petrificadas no podían creer lo que escuchaban

Nahomi: y después de que le dije que estaba embarazada, mi papa lo iba a matar así que le prometí que nunca vería a los de Raimon en todo mi vida, y esa fue la única razón por la cual estaba llorando, me dolió mucho separarme de el, y jamás pude decirle que estoy embarazada, y le digo idiota por cariño

Haruna: te admiro, eres una chica muy fuerte, yo solo he pasado por ciertas cosas, pero tu eres una chica que se merece mi respeto

Aki: Nahomi, nos acompañarías a ir de compras- pregunto la chica

Nahomi: pero y los chicos se enojaran- ellas los había visto , y también escucho unos cuantos gritos de Kazemaru pidiendo ayuda

Haruna: no te preocupes, ellos comprenderán, y dime que es tu bebe- pregunto la chica sin rodeos **(yo: la curiosidad mato al gato, en este caso, a Haruna)**

Nahomi: oh es una niña- respondió alegre, y un poco extrañada

Aki: pues ya somos dos

Nahomi: y tu Haruna ¿Qué es?

Haruna: niño y niña, son gemelos- le guillo el ojo en forma de confianza

Nahomi: bueno creo que no hay ningún problema, en que vallamos de compras

Las tres se fueron no sin antes decirle a Kazemaru y Kido que se irían solas, ellos intentaron ir con ellas , pero se negaron rotundamente, después de unos minutos aceptaron quedaron de verse en la casa de Aki en 5 horas , los chicos se fueron por su lado y las chicas por el suyo

Ya en el centro comercial….

Nahomi: no saben como me alegra, que ustedes me comprendan

Aki: tranquila nosotras sabemos lo duro que es estar embarazada, y no poder decirle casi a nadie

Haruna: pero no vinimos de compras para estarnos amargadas sin hacer nada – dijo la chica con una mano levantada en señal de victoria

Aki: si tienes razón, vamos a comprar – añadió la chica con 2 tarjetas de crédito en la mano **(yo: no le den una tarjeta de crédito a una chica deprimida por qué se comprara el mundo solo para sentirse mejor jajaja XD)**

Haruna: si – también ella se saco tres tarjetas de crédito que Kido la había dado hace unos minutos atrás **(yo: pobre Kido)**

Nahomi: está bien – ella también se saco unas 8 tarjetas doradas de su cartera dejando a la chicas asustada

Nahomi: QUE cuando estoy deprimida me compro el mundo y no me dicen nada U.U

Aki: bien por ti n_n

Haruna: ya dejen de hablar y vamos a comprar- dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojos

Las tres chicas se pasaron de tienda en tienda, comprando cosas algunas para ellas y muchas para sus bebes al final quedaron completamente cansadas por caminar tanto

Haruna: creo que compramos todo el centro comercial- dijo con sus manos a no más poder de bolsas

Aki: si, tengo hambre-dijo mientras gruñidos salían de su estomago

Nahomi: miren por haya venden helados – dijo con brillo en su ojos

Haruna: yo quiero uno de fresa, chocolate, vainilla, pistache, melocotón, y un mixto- respondió mientras contaba con sus dedos

Aki: y nos piensa dejar un poco- dijo sarcásticamente

Nahomi: creo que no- sonrío la chica U.U

Haruna: ¿Ustedes tienen dos bebes adentro suyo?, no verdad solo uno imagínense que fuera dos, se quisieran comer al mundo así que no me digan nada U.U

Aki: ya pues no hay que pelear mejor vamos

La chicas se apresuraron a comprar los helados , Haruna iba con uno que tenía cinco bolas de diferentes sabores , mientras que Nahomi y Aki iban con unos moderado

Las tres se iban caminando asía la salida hasta que Aki las empujo bruscamente a una tienda y luego a un probador de ropa

Nahomi: ¿Qué pasa por qué nos empujaste?- pregunto la chica casi gritando XD XD

Aki: shhhhhhhhhhhh nos van a escuchar – respondió en forma de susurro

Haruna: ¿Quiénes?- pregunto con curiosidad

Aki: observa – dijo mientras abría un poco la cortina para ver de quienes hablaba

Nahomi y Haruna se acercaron un poco y miraron quienes eran

Nahomi: Mierda Fubuky, y Kido Y Kazemaru ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Aki: y el imbécil de Endo, y que demonios hacen los chicos aquí

Haruna: acompañado por, Demonios ese es Goenji, no era que estaba en Alemania, si pero que hace aquí, Maldición el cumpleaños de su nana nunca se lo pierde

Nahomi: y ahora como salimos de aquí

Aki: ojala que no se les ocurra meterse a la tienda

En otro lugar….

Endo: Goenji, Kazemaru si que nos tomaron por sorpresa

Goenji: le prometí a Nana que estaría para su cumpleaños

Fubuky: es un muy bonito gesto de tu parte

Goenji: gracias – dijo como si no le importara U.U

Endo: por cierto Kazemaru cuál es la razón de que estés aquí

Kazemaru: eeess, qqquuue-el chico no sabía que contestar

Kido: vino a visitar a su mama que está un poco enferma, el me llamo para que fuera a recogerlo y por eso lo se, claro si se lo preguntaba

Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Todo se tragaron el cuento menos Goenji sabía que algo no andaba bien .En eso el chico mira una tienda que le llamo mucho la atención y decide entrar.

Con las chicas…..

Aki: MIERDA, no pudieron elegir otra tienda- dijo en un susurro O.o

Nahomi: que haremos no quiero que Shiro se de cuenta

Aki: solo tenemos esperar a que se vayan

Los chicos se pusieron justo en frente del vestidor donde estaba las chicas, y comenzaron a hablar **(yo: es el colmo XD)**

Fubuky: y Goenji ¿Como te ha ido en Alemania?

Goenji: pues bien creo- dijo un poco triste

Kido: pero que pasa con esos ánimos

Goenji: no es nada solo pensaba… ehhh olvídenlo

Fubuky: es Haruna verdad- el chico aserto

Endou: si estoy seguro que en eso pesabas

Kazemaru: ¿Todavía la quieres?

Goenji: pues claro la AMO no se me va a olvidar en 3 meses lo de tres bueno casi 4 años de mi vida, sin ella siento que la vida se me cae a pedazos, la extraño- concluyo el chico muy deprimido

Desde los vestidores Haruna soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas, y sabia de que eran exactamente felicidad o tristeza.

Endou: yo también siento lo mismo por Aki, ya ni siquiera va al colegio, no me contesta las llamadas, y siento tan mal por perder al amor de mi vida por besar Fuyyupe,**(yo: esa perra igual que Natsumi como puede estar casada con Endo en inazuma eleven Go hay la odio, pero me salí del tema)** hay si solo podría regresar ese día, creo que mi vida seria mejor, extraño casi todo de ella

Kazemaru: y ella también- se le escapo decir eso inconscientemente.

Endou: enserio- dijo alegre

Kazemaru cayo en cuenta de lo que dijo y pensó en que le haría Aki si lo estuviera escuchando.

Kazemaru: ella me comento hace unos meses, pero no se que puede estar pensando, por el momento.

Aki: *que eres hombre muerto*- pensó la chica O.o

Endou bajo la mirada un poco triste.

Endou : pero su mama me dice que no está en el país

Kazemaru: si ella, está en España con un pariente por unos meses, creo ella me ha comentado que le gusta estar haya y que no sabe si venir de nuevo a Japón.

Endou se puso mal de nuevo.

Fubuky: animo capitán, por lo menos su chica, le dijo las razones por las cuales terminaron pero a mí ni siquiera me dijo por qué terminaba conmigo, ella era todo para mí no me explico por qué me llego a odiar de esa forma aun no comprendo como el amor se trasforma en odio.

De repente se escucho un ruido de los vestidores.

Aki: callence – dijo muy bajito

Goenji: disculpe todo bien- pregunto el chico

Aki: *que hago * O.O

Aki afino la garganta

Aki: si, solo me estaba cambiando así que ni se les ocurra entrar- dijo la chica con la voz distorcionada

Goenji: si bueno disculpe

De repente algo salió rodando del lugar y fue a dar a los pies de los chicos, era una volita de cristal en ella venían unas cadenas, la primera era de oro con un dije en forma de "S" el segundo de oro también con la letra "T" el tercero con la letra "K" y el ultimo pero no menos importante con la letra "A"

Kazemaru se apresuro a recogerlo, y dedujo rápido lo que los dijes significaban

Kazemaru: Sagiri, Tori, Kenji,Atsuya- dijo en voz baja

Todos: dijiste algo Kazemaru

Kazemaru: no nada, solo que cuando éramos pequeños mis primos y yo solíamos jugar agudezas mentales, primeros poníamos letras en la mesa y después decíamos nombres con ellas

Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhh

Goenji: bueno entonces nos vamos, esta tienda no tiene nada de bueno

Todos: estaba bien

Goenji: Kazemaru devuelve lo que se le cayo a la señora

Kazemaru: si

Los otros salieron de la tienda , mientras Kazemaru era arrastrado asía los vestidores

Aki: te matare, y te freíre muy lentamente en un palo- dijo con cara de spicopata, O.o

Haruna: si- dijo con la misma cara O.o

Nahomi: como veo que soy la única que no he perdido la cordura-la chica trago saliva- Kazemaru nos manda un mensaje cuando los chicos estén lejos del perímetro si

Kazemaru: si Nahomi

El chico salió casi expulsado del vestidor, y corrió para poder alcanzar a los muchachos

Goenji: lo regresaste

Kazemaru: si, pero esa señora estaba loca- el chico puso una cara de susto- CASI ME MATA

Los chicos se rieron ante las ocurrencias del chico y se fueron lejos de la tienda

Con las chicas …..

Nahomi recibe el mensaje de Kazemaru de confirmación de que ya no se encontraban en el lugar

Nahomi: chicas nos vamos

Las dos parecían estar platicando, una venganza bien elaborada

Nahomi: CHICAS- grito, pero ni aun así no reaccionaron

Después de unas cachetadas, las chicas salieron como nuevas

Aki: me dolio- dijo sobándose la cara con la mano

Haruna: a mí también- ella hizo lo mismo

Nahomi: es que estaban como locas discutiendo, o elaborando un plan, o una estrategia, bueno lo que sea, ya están bien

Aki: ah me acuerdo cuando era yo la que daba cachetadas

Haruna: si pero tu les daba menos fuerte

Nahomi: ya nos tenemos que ir de aquí es muy peligro así que ahuecando el ala

Aki: si, tienes razón tenemos que irnos de aquí

Ella tomo todas sus bolsas y salió del lugar, acompañada por Haruna y Nahomi

La chicas ya estaban dentro de un taxi para ir a la casa de Aki, dentro del taxi platicaban a gusto

Haruna: Kazemaru te regreso las cadenas con los dijes- pregunto la muchacha, de una forma casi instantánea

Nahomi: pensado bien, no me las ha regreso

Aki: espero que no las haya votado por que si no, va estar muerto

Nahomi: -

Las tres llegaron a la casa de la chica, su mama no estaba y estaba esperando el lunes para ir a clases, así que tenían la tarde libre de hacer lo que hicieran

Nahomi: es muy bonita tu casa

Aki: gracias n_n

Nahomi: de nada

Haruna: Aki-pregunto la chica

Aki: que Haruna- respondió rápidamente

Haruna: no te parece curioso que nosotras nunca nos hemos contado la historia de cómo quedamos embarazadas, bueno Nahomi por qué hasta hoy se integra al equipo, pero nosotras ya tenemos el suficiente tiempo y ni siquiera hemos hecho un pequeño comentario

Aki se sonrojo un poquito

Aki: será por qué ese tema es muy bochornoso

Haruna: pero yo quiero saber, y tu quieres saber, Nahomi también entonces por qué no

Nahomi: yo no quiero saber – dijo la chica de una manera muy rápida

Las otra dos la ingnoraron

Nahomi: - -_-*

Aki pensó lo que la chica decía

Aki: está bien, pero con detalles y todo- pregunto moviendo sus manos

Haruna: con detalles y todo

Nahomi: chicas pervertidas

Las dos se le quedaron viendo de una manera muy normal y levantaron sus hombros

Nahomi: pero quien empezara a contar por qué yo no U.U

Aki: entonces que sea al azar

La chica corrió a la cocina por una hoja de papel con un lápiz , puso tres números y era del menor a mayor, quien sacara el numero menor comenzaba

Las tres tomaron los papelitos, e iban en este orden 1Nahomi 2Haruna 3Aki

Nahomi: me toco a mí- dijo un poco, apenada

Aki: si- poniéndose los dedos en la cara de una forma muy infantil

Haruna: si – de la misma forma

Aki se fue a la cocina, y volvió con una pana de helado del tamaño de cristo, y dos bolsas de papas

Aki: ten Haruna- dijo mientras le daba una bolsa de papas

Aki: ten Nahomi- también le dio una bolsa de papas, y ella se sentó con la de helado

Nahomi : bien no quiero risas ok- dijo antes de ponerse a contar la historia

Las dos chicas: si

Nahomi: muy bien, el día que me embarace- sus mejías se volvieron color rojo- yo estaba enojada con mi papa

Flash Back….

Papa de Nahomi: no haces nada bien- grito un hombre muy enojado

Nahomi le dio mucha cólera lo que su padre le dijo, entonces dejo lo que estaba haciendo, y se fue de la casa

Papa de Nahomi: hey espera a donde vas muchachita

Nahomi empezó a llorar por el camino, hasta que recibio una llamada

Nahomi: halo, qquuien hhaabla- sollozo la chica

Fubuky: Nahomi, que te pasa

Nahomi: nnnnooo nnnaaadddaa ssshiiiroo- volvió a sollozar

Fubuky: como que nada solo escuchate

Nahomi: no es , solo, que , papa, me dijo que era una inútil y que no servía para nada- respondió ya calmada

Fubuky: en donde estas- pregunto el chico

Nahomi: en el parque- dijo rápidamente

Fubuky: voy por ti- respondió el chico

Nahomi: no mejor yo voy a tu casa o no quieres – pregunto la chica

Fubuky: esta bien- respondió el chico-pero cuídate si

La chica tomo un taxi, y se dirigió rápidamente a la residencia del chico, ya en la puerta toco el timbre a lo que el chico abrió la puerta, la chica se le arrojo en los brazos llorando

Fubuky: ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el chico

Nahomi solo movio la cabeza en forma que no

Fubuky: ¿Quieres un baso con agua?

Nahomi movio la cabeza de nuevo en señal de no

Fubuky: ¿Quieres sentarte?

Nahomi volvió a mover la cabeza en señal de no

Fubuky: ¿Quieres comer algo?

La chica volvió a mover la cabeza en señal de no

Fubuky: ¿Quieres que te bese?- pregunto el chico ya sin más opciones

La chica movio la cabeza, está vez la chica dijo que si

El chico la tomo en sus manos y la acerco lentamente a su rostro, y le dio un corto beso, la chica respondió de una manera muy salvaje lo beso como si fuera la ultima vez que lo besaba, lo tiro al sofá que estaba cerca, y comenzó a besarlo más apasionadamente, el chico respondía muy lentamente, ella comenzó a calmarse, la chica poso la mano del chico alrededor de su cuello, el chico lentamente deslizo sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica de una forma muy atrevida, la respiración de los dos comenzaba a agitarse y los dos sentían un extraño placer al hacerlo, así que la chica le quito la camisa que anda al chico, y el a ella también , los dos , se besan lentamente el chico le besaba el cuello y ella le mordía la oreja, después de un tiempo lo chicos ya están, completamente desnudos, y listo para….

Fin de Flash Back…

Nahomi: y eso fue lo que paso- dijo con la cara toda roja

Haruna: O.O-

Aki: sigues tu Haruna

Haruna: ahhh, quue- respondió saliendo de su transe

Nahomi: si sigues tu

Haruna: está bien, bueno el día que yo quede en este estado, Goenji y yo- la chica hizo una cara de placer

Flash Back….

Goenji se encontraba en el parque de diversiones con Haruna, a el no le gustaba mucho que digamos, pero el simple hecho de ver a la chica con esa sonrisa le gustaba mucho

Haruna: Goenji-san

Goenji: si que paso

Haruna: subamos aquel – dijo señalando un juego enorme

Goenji: enserio quieres, subir

Haruna: ahora que lo pienso, mejor no vámonos de aquí

Goenji: y a donde vamos

Haruna: a pues no se, ya se vamos a jugar haya- la chica señalo un juego menos peligroso que el anterior

Goenji: esta bien pero que tal si competimos- pregunto el chico

Haruna: está bien pero que quieres, ya sabes que no tengo ni un billete partido por la mitad

Goenji se le acerco a la oreja, y le susurro algo, que dejo a la chica encendida como una flama

Haruna: Goenji, enserio , pero hace dos semanas lo hicimos, ¿Estas seguro que quieres?

Goenji movio la cabeza en señal que si

Haruna: está bien- la chica camino a la par de su novio al tan famoso juego

El juego consistía en tirar unas botellas con unas pelotas, pero por más que Goenji lo intentaba no lograba tirarlas , el turno de Haruna comenzó ella tampoco logro tira una sola, Goenji lo volvió a intentar pero está vez , pidió tirarla con el pie, cosa que al vendedor no le importo

Haruna: *este hombre no sabe lo que dice, ya perdí mi apuesta *- pensó la chica ya afligida

Goenji tiro todas las botellas de un solo golpe, y gano una muñeca de trapo que se la dio a Haruna

Goenji: te Haruna- dijo mientras le entregaba la muñeca U.U

Haruna: gracias - la chica la tomo y lo abrazo

Goenji : pero que no se te olvide nuestro trato

Haruna se le acerco a la oreja y le susurro, algo al oído al chico

Goenji:-

Haruna: si

Goenji: bueno entonces vámonos

El chico la tomo por la cintura, y deslizo una de sus manos a la parte de debajo de la chica

Haruna: Goenji- dijo en forma de regaño

Goenji: QUE- el chico la miro de forma rápida

Haruna le sonrío sabiendo lo que le esperaba cuando llegaran al Hotel

Pero justo antes de que se fueran del lugar Haruna vio un lugar dónde bordaban nombres así que le bordo "H" Y "G" FOREVER, lo que Goenji le pareció un poco extraño

Los dos ya iban rumbo al Hotel, que Hauna había propuesto minutos atrás, Goenji pidió una habitación, en la cual pasaron dos largas horas

Fin de Flash Back ….

Haruna: y eso fue lo que paso- ella tenía un cara de nostalgia

Aki: -

Nahomi:-

Haruna: que pasa que no dicen nada

Las chicas: no nada, es solo, ¿Qué?

Haruna: ¿Es solo que, que?

Las dos: no enserio nada

Nahomi : Aki vas tu

Aki: está bien, pues el día que yo, ya saben- añadió con la cara toda roja- está a punto de terminar con Endo

Haruna: O.O

Nahomi: O.O

Las dos: ¿QUE?

Aki: si, pues verán ya teníamos semanas de estar discutiendo, y yo quería pedirle un Brey a Endo, y ese día también estuve por primera vez con el y la última

Flash Back ...**(yo: es la historia que estaba esperando)**

Los chicos se encontraban en el colegio, Aki no quería ver a Endo, es cierto tenían problemas como cualquier otra pareja, pero lo de ellos se estaba poniendo serio, Endo en cambio quería arreglar las cosas con la chica, y en cambio la chica terminar la relación, por lo menos darse unos días, pero justo en ese día no se habían quedado con el chico a solas ni una sola vez, si no eran las clases, era el club, y si no era esto, era aquello, total la penúltima clase llego, la profesora asigno una tarea en pareja, Endo y Aki quedaron juntos, Aki miro la situación perfecta , pero su mente empezaba a jugarle bromas de mal gusto, *¿Pero, como se lo voy a decir, el ha sido mi porterito durante mucho tiempo, va ser muy raro que, ya no me pueda referir a él como MI AMOR, OH MI CIELO,OH MI PORTERITO, pero que estoy haciendo, no puedo terminar con él LO AMO, y si mejor intento arreglar las cosas con el , si las arreglare* se termino de convencer.

La chica iba dispuesta a arreglar, las cosas, pero en eso mira que una de las chica del club de Fans se le tira y lo besa entre medio del labio, Endo se aparto lo más rápido que pudo, la chica ya estaba acostumbrada a ver eso, pero deseaba matar a la chica y a él en especial.

Ya En La última Hora De Clases …

Endo: hola Aki- saludo dándole un beso un poco corto

Aki: ah , Hola Satoru- dijo muy enojada X.X

Endo: espera cuando me llamas Satoru, es que estás enojada conmigo

Aki no podía ocultar, él la conocía como la palma de su mano, en este caso como al balón de soccer

Aki: no Endo descuida estoy perfecta, no me pasa nada en lo absoluto- ella fingió felicidad

Endo: te creo, pero solo quería pedirte perdón, por qué estás semanas me he comportado como un patan de lo peor, Tu eres lo más IMPORTANTE para mí, y me asusta el simple hecho de perderte me entristece mucho puedes perdonarme – el chico se miraba enserio triste, la amaba , pero la cosas no estaban de todo bien

Aki lo miro y ella sabía muy bien, que no le podía decir que no a esos ojos, de cachorrito

Endo observo que la chica bajo su mirada u embozo una enorme sonrisa, dándole a entender que lo perdonaba

Aki: te perdono- dijo dándole un beso muy apasionado, el chico lo respondió sin dudar

Endo: TE AMO- le dijo el chico en forma de susurro

Aki: YO TAMBIEN-ella también le susurro

Endo: yo también que…..- este choco frente con frente la chica y no paraba de sonreírle

Aki: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO- le volvió a susurrar

Los dos chicos parecían muy felices, hasta que llego la hora de español

El maestro daba la clase y de tema la actuación y paso a dos de sus mejores alumnos al frente, Aki Kino, Y Yutto Kido ambos tenían que hacer una escena bastante romántica y luego un beso apasionado, lo cual los chicos lo hicieron sin objeción lo que su profesor le pidió, Endo vio la escena muy celoso sus ojos reflejaban celos, pero más reclamos de parte de el cuando Aki bajara del escenario

Las horas continuaron, Endo esperaba muy impaciente que la clase terminara

Las horas terminaron y Kido se despedía de Aki con una sonrisa y un chico lo miro con ganas de matarlo, pero mejor espero que ella terminara de hablar

Aki: Hola , Endo con respecto al beso, Tu sabes que no fue de verdad ¿cierto?- pregunto la chica un poco nerviosa a lo que su novio le respondiera

Endo la quedo viendo y la tiro bruscamente del brazo, así una pared, golpeando a la chica seriamente

Endo: LO NUESTRO SE ACABO- dijo el chico con su voz cargada de ira

Aki lo miro con desprecio, como podía ser que el chico que hace unas horas atrás le había dicho que la amaba le estaba diciendo que terminaba su relación, tal vez ella tenía razón desde el principio debió de terminar con el, el se lo había ganado a pulso, siempre comenzaba peleas totalmente absurdas, sin razón alguna por lo que siempre estaban discutiendo

Aki bajo su mirada, y sus ojos no se podían divisar, estaban de un color negro

Aki: ESTÁ BIEN, SI ASÍ LO QUIERES, NO TE VUELVO A MOLESTAR, PERO SABES ALGO MÁS, YO JAMAS ME ATREVERIA A ENGAÑARTE, LO SIENTO CORRECIÓN, ME ATREVI A ENGAÑARTE, PUES AHORA ESTOY SOLTERA , Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME VENGA EN GANA, ASÍ QUE ADIOS, NI SIQUIERA PUEDO DECIRTE AMIGO, POR QUÉ PARA MÍ NI ESO ERES YA- dicho eso la chica se marcho del lugar, con mucha cólera, tenía gana de golpearlo hasta que sus nudillos sangrara, pero justo por esa razón no se quedo

Endo:*¿Pero que fue lo que hice termine con Aki, pero creo que es mejor tomarnos un pequeño para pensar las cosas*- pensó el chico antes de marcharse a la clase siguiente

Todos llegaron al salón y la hora paso muy rápida, Endo pensó que lo que le había hecho a Aki no era justo, pero lo peor es que todavía tenía que hacer la tarea juntos, no se imaginaba con que ojos la tenía que ver, estaba realmente avergonzado

En eso una tormenta comenzó, todos ya habían salido de clases Endo se encontraba en su casillero cuando llego Fubuky

Fubuky: Hola capitán- dijo el chico en forma de saludo

Endo: ohh, Hola Fubuky- dijo en un tono de voz muy apagado

Fubuky: ¿Qué le pasa capitán, lo escucho deprimido?- pregunto el chico

Endo: es que Aki y Yo terminamos, por algo muy estúpido- respondió el chico

Fubuky: ya veo, ¿Pero como lo tomo ella?- pregunto el joven de nuevo

Endo: ella lo tomo bien, eh inclusive, estaba participando en la clase

Fubuky: Huy, eso no está nada bien- añadió el chico

Endo: ¿Por qué?- pregunto el muy ingenuo

Fubuky: por qué no es normal que una chica termine una relación de casi cuatro años y no se sienta triste oh con ganas de lloras- aclaro el joven de las nieves

Endo: enserio

Fubuky: si, leí en una revista que cuando las chicas no llorar o te dicen cuanto te odian, se lo guardan y cuando ya no aguanta empiezan a llorar como magdalena

Endo: veo que tu…bueno ya olvídalo, mejor me voy que me tiene que estar esperando para ir hacer ese trabajo

Fubuky: adiós capitán – este le extendió la mano en señal de adiós

Endo caminaba por el pasillo, buscaba a la chica hasta que la encontró en la salida del colegio lista para irse

Endo: oye vamos hacer la tarea- pregunto un poco apenado

Aki: si- respondió muy indiferente

Endo: oh nos vamos

Aki: si- respondió sin si quiera verlo

Los dos caminaban uno muy distante del otro, los dos llevaban paraguas pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte y no se podía ver por donde se caminaba, de pronto Aki no se fijo muy bien donde piso y quedo atrapada en una pequeña reja de una alcantarilla, y se torció el tobillo causándole un dolor terrible a la chica, la chica callo bruscamente llamando la atención del chico.

Endo: AKI ESTAS BIEN- grito el chico muy preocupado

Aki: NO ACASO NO VEZ QUE ME CAI- respondió la chica

Endo dejo las dos mochilas al un lado para poder ayudar a la chica mejor, el miro que el tobillo se estaba inflamando y tenia que hacer algo

Endo: descuida te voy a ayudar- dijo el chico mientras extensas gotas de lluvia caían de sus cara

Aki: si- dijo un poco cabizbaja

Endo pudo desatorar el pie de la chica pero está no iba a poder caminar sola hasta su casa

Aki: gracias- dijo mientras se apoyaba en el chico, pero un dolor punzante la obligo a sentarse de nuevo

Endo: no está bien que te intentes pararte, tu tobillo se torció y no podrás caminar- dijo el chico de una manera muy amorosa

Aki: Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE VOY LLEGAR A LA CASA- grito la chica

Endo: ya se- dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos

Aki: ¿Qué haces suéltame?- dijo la chica, a lo cual el no le hizo caso

Endo: deberías llevar nuestras mochilas ¿Sí?- pregunto el chico mientras tomaba las dos mochilas ahora en el suelo

Aki: si

Endo siguió su camino con Aki en brazos bajo la tormenta, Aki sentía como las gotas golpeaban su cara, la verdad no era tan malo ir en los brazos de el chico que amaba bajo una tormenta, Pero que dice el chico termino con ella esa misma tarde y solo por no poder controlar sus celos.

Los dos no tardaron en llegar a la casa, Endo coloco cuidadosamente a la chica en la entrada para poder abrir la puerta de la casa, pero cuando la abrió la chica no quería entrar

Aki: no Endo no quiero entrar- su voz se escuchaba estricta- solo quiero ver la lluvia un poco más- está vez su voz estaba cargada de tristeza y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar

Endo: ¿Pero te puedes enfermar?- dijo el chico de una manera rápida

Esta vez la chica no contesto a lo que el chico le preguntaba, y simplemente el chico se sentó a la par de ella durante unos minutos, hasta que vio que ya habían estado demasiado tiempo mojados

Endo: ya tenemos que entrar

Aki: está bien- ella se apoyo en el hombro del chico y se paro- Aki muchas gracias por ayudarme llegar hasta aquí- dijo la chica mientras extensas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Endo: no es nada- el chico noto el lagrimeo de la chica- Aki no llores, por una basura como mi que no vale la pena- dijo el chico- se que soy de lo peor nunca debí de tratarte así, tu eres el amor de mi vida y eso que te hice no tiene perdón, pero lo peor que pude hacer es no valorarte y saber lo importante que eres en mi vida, Y LO PEOR DE LO PEOR ES HACERTE LLORAR, YO NO ME MERESCO TUS LAGRIMAS, Y JAMAS LAS MERECERE POR QUE SOLO VERTE LLORAR SE ME ROMPE EL CORAZON EN MIL PEDASOS SOY UNA BASURA DE LO PEOR, Y NO TE VUELVO A MOLESTAR EN MI VIDA

La chica miraba al chico llorar, sus lagrimas le daba a entender que verdadera mente la amaba, así que sin pensarlo se arrojo a sus brazos y le dio un largo apasionado y excitante beso que dejo al chico sin palabras

Endo: Aki yo..

Aki: cállate no arruines el momento- dijo la chica para después volverlo a besarlo

Endo cerro la puerta principal de una patada, y tomo a la chica en brazos y se la llevo a su habitación, en la habitación el chico le pregunto que si estaba dispuesta a estar con él a lo que ella le respondió con un si, Endo bajo lentamente por su cuerpo tocando cada centrimeto asiendo que la chica le diera un extraño escalofrío, después metió la mano en su falda y la toco de una manera muy sensual, luego la chica le quito la camisa y la tiro a suelo, el chico beso el cuello de la chica y después quitándole la camisa, al cabo de unos minutos Endo solo tenia sus pantalones y Aki su ropa interior los dos se miraron

Aki: TE AMO

Endo: YO TAMBIEN

Luego siguieron y después de otros minutos, ya se encontraban….

Fin de Flas Back…..

Aki: y eso fue lo que paso

Nahomi : veo que… no ya olvidalo

Haruna: hay que historia tan más romántica, parece sacada de película- añadió la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos

Aki: si verdad…..pero de nada sirvió por que terminamos al mes – dijo la chica triste

Haruna: animo total que esto es una muy buena lección de la vida, cría cuervo y te sacaran los ojos

Aki: y eso que viene al tema

Haruna: no lo se Mirodikawa siempre dice proverbios raros y este es el único que se me quedo

Aki y Nahomi solo la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza

En eso se escucha que abren la puerta

¿?: ya llegamos – dijo una voz

Aki: te voy a matar Kazemaru- dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el chico

Kazemaru: pero yo que hice- pregunto mientras era ahorcado como Bart Simpnons

Aki: Decirle a Endo que yo también lo seguía amando, eso no se dice nunca eres un mal educado pero yo te voy encellar a respetar

Todos miraba la escena con una gota en su cabeza mientras comenzaba a reír a carcajadas

**UHhhh ya termine si que me quedo largo, en el próximo capítulo nuestra chicas ya estarán **

**Aki: uhhhssssssssss es un secreto hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Nahomi: si casi se te escapa decirlo **

**Haruna: tienes que cuidar más tus palabras **

**Yo: está bien no digo nada, y mejor que nuestros lectores lo sepan en el próximo capitulo**

**Kazemaru: si hasta que se callo**

**Yo con una aura negra detrás de Kazemaru**

**Yo : que dijiste- le doy un sape Kazemaru sale corriendo y yo detrás de ella **

**Aki: esta chica me cae bien **

**Kido: a mi también **

**Yo: despídanse por favor, yo tengo cosas que hacer- digo con una palanca en la mano detrás de Kazemaru **

**Kido: muy bien "Pueden dejar sus Review que nuestra autora con gusto lo contestara y respondrá a cada uno de ellos, y también quiere darle la gracias a todos lo que dejan sus Review, y también a los que no dejan bueno eso es todo adiós"- hace una reverencia y sale corriendo detrás de mi y me quita a Kazemaru**


	9. La llegada de Sagiri

_**La generala se reporta con un capi más, este capi lo escribí después de una desgracia así que perdón si queda un poco depre, gracias a todos lo que dejan Review y a los que no dejan gracias por leer también mi historia ustedes ocupan un lugar muy especial en mi corazón a si que gracias y aquí el capi.**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-5 bueno aquí el capi y por cierto quiero adelantar que Endo, Fubuky, y Goenji no sabran nada en este capi bueno hoy.**_

_**La llegada de Sagiri**_

PV Aki…

Aki: Hoy día miércoles 15 de marzo yo Aki Kino en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y físicas hago constar que…

Haruna: que haces Aki- me pregunto la muy tonta.

Aki: pues como no se que va a pasar en estos días eh decidido hacer mi testamento.

Haruna: por qué, piensas que algo malo pueda pasarte en el parto.

Aki: si- respondí con miedo.

Haruna: y por qué piensas eso.

Aki: ni yo misma lo se- respondí con la cabeza gacha- es solo que en estos días e sentido un miedo horrible ya que estoy a solo dos días de que nazca Sagiri- dije con miedo y esperanza en mi voz.

Haruna: es cierto solo te faltan dos día- dijo mientras se sentaba a mí lado- pero a ti dos días y a mí dos semanas, ya sabes por lo de la secaría ya que son dos.

Aki: y Nahomi donde esta- le pregunte.

Haruna: ella dijo que se tenía que recostar un poco para calmarse.

Aki: pobre, la tensión la esta matando.

Haruna: pero hay algo que no me explico, ¿Por qué su barriga es tan grande como la mía?

Aki: no se, ella dijo que solo era uno, mejor dicha una.

Haruna: pero a mí se me hace que son dos- dijo en forma de broma.

Nahomi: a mí también – nos dijo apareciendo por la puerta.

Aki: pero como pueden ser dos, el doctor dijo que solo era uno, mejor dicho una- me pare y fue directo al refrigerador y saque una pana de helado que nos había regalado Kido el siempre tan lindo y atento.

Nahomi: tal vez solo sea una y esta muy crecida y yo estoy alucinando – me respondió mientras tomaba de mi helado.

Aki: pero saliendo del tema, dime Haruna ¿Cuando dijo Kido que iba a venir?- la pequeña me miro repentinamente.

Haruna: bueno me dijo que iba a pasar por Kazemaru al aeropuerto y que después viene para el hotel.

Aki: no se por que nos tiene enceradas.

Las dos asistieron con sus cabezas.

En efecto yo ya estaba cerca de cumplir los nueve meses de embarazo lo que significaba que mi bebe esta apunto de nacer, Kido decidió sin nuestra consulta ¬¬ encerarnos en una apartamento a las tres , para que estuviéramos mas tranquilas según el , pero la verdad estoy muy aburrida ya llevamos 4 meses enceradas pasamos navidad aquí, pero Kido, mi mama, los padres de Haruna, y Kazemaru nos acompañaron en la fiesta, fue divertido pero como no todo es para siempre Kazemaru volvió a Argentina , pero hoy regresa ya que no se quiere perder en nacimiento de ningún niño según el, la verdad lo extraño mucho, pero como hoy lo voy haber estoy más tranquila ,la verdad por lo que estoy realmente asustada es por qué mi parto se acerca y tengo mucho miedo de que me duela y algo pueda salir mal, mi mama se ha encardo de decirme que traer un hijo al mundo es el peor dolor sentido en la vida, la verdad me asusta demasiado , pero ya quiero que esto acabe y tener a mi hija en brazos la verdad la espero con ansias.

Fin PV Aki

Aki: Haruna me pasar el control del TV.

Haruna: para que.

Aki: -_-* para ver televisión, bueno para poner el canal de ejercicio.

Haruna: vas hacer ejercicio- dijo con asombro.

Aki: no como crees, es para ver al chico musculoso- dijo babeando.

Haruna: es cierto- ella también babeo.

Nahomi: -_-*-_-*-_-* torpes.

Haruna: Oye Aki ¿Por qué hay agua en el piso?- pregunto la chica parándose en una agua que había en el piso.

Aki: no votaste mi fresco verdad- pregunto la chica parándose del lugar, pero descubrió algo que la espanto.

Nahomi: traigo el trapeador.

Aki: si por favor- respondió de lo más tranquila.

La chica le paso el trapeador, Aki trapeo tranquilamente y sin decir nada se dirigió a su habitación. Y de allí salió con su pañalera y fue directo a la puerta principal cosa que a las otra dos chicas le pareció raro.

Haruna: oye Aki ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la chica en el sillón.

Aki: al hospital se me rompió la fuente- dijo de lo más tranquila.

Nahomi y Haruna: ha que bien – dijeron tranquilas pero después cayeron en cuenta- QUE.

Haruna: osea que el agua que pise, era de tu fuente .

Aki: si, y si me disculpan tengo que irme ya me empieza a doler.

Nahomi: llamare a Kido- dijo la chica sacando su celular.

Haruna: yo a las fuerzas armadas, los bomberos, los paramédicos, FBI, La policía, los detectives- dijo moviéndose frenéticamente .

Aki: TRANQUILA- dijo quitándole el celular- estoy bien Nahomi llama a Kido y dile que lo veo en el hospital, y Haruna tu tranquila que tus bebes lo merecen me voy.

Haruna: no, si y NO, yo voy contigo así que camina- respondió la chica empujándola asía el frente.

Nahomi : espérenme.

Aki y Haruna: si- rieron nerviosamente.

Nahomi: Kido – dijo la chica.

Kido: si, pasa algo Nahomi.

Nahomi: Kido, estamos en código 3, oíste bien 3 , y no es un simulacro.

Kido: QUE O.O

Nahomi: te esperamos en el hospital si .

Kido: si- contesto nerviosamente.

Nahomi: ahora si vámonos.

Las tres bajaron rápidamente por el asensor.

Aki: Haruna…

Haruna: si

Aki: me compras un chocolate por fis.

Haruna: si- la chica fue a la recepción compro tres chocolates y regreso.

Aki: me lo compraste.

Haruna: si ten- le acerco uno a Aki y otro a Nahomi.

Nahomi: creo que leíste mi mente – las tres tomaron un taxi y se fueron al hospital.

Ya en el hospital el doctor ya esperaba a Aki, según el su embarazo se adelantaría o se atrasaría.

Doctor: ya te esperaba.

Aki: no me diga- dijo con ironía ya que el dolor de ella se asía más intenso – ME PODRIA INTERNAR YA – dijo la chica son su frente sudada.

Haruna y Nahomi se alejaron un pocito de la chica ya que se estaba poniendo más enojada.

Doctor: ponte esto – le dio una bata- y sígueme.

Aki hizo caso a todo lo que le dijo el doctor. Para después entra a una habitación.

Haruna: ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto la chica con miedo.

Aki: un poco adolorida.

Haruna: ya llevas una hora de parto puede que tardes más.

Aki: ahhhh- suspiro adolorida.

Aki: ¿Y Nahomi?

Haruna: está esperando a Kido.

Aki: HAY- dijo la chica una contracción nueva se había presentado.

Haruna: Es..tas.. bi..en.. – Le pregunto.

Aki: SI SOLO ME DOLIÓ COMO SI UN CARRO ME HUBIERA ATROPELLADO- respondió con ironía.

Haruna: etto… quieres algo- dijo alejándose un poco.

Aki: SOLO PASAME LA PAÑALERA si- respondió enojada.

Haruna hizo lo que le ordeno, la chica saco un chocolate y lo devoro en segundos.

Haruna:te sientes bien.

Aki: si solo quiero que Kazemaru venga- dijo triste.

¿?: pues tu deseo se hizo realidad- dijo un chico cabellos azules asiendo una pose rara.

Aki: Kazemaru- dijo la chica casi llorando- Haruna me dejas a solos con Kazemaru.

Haruna: si- la chica abrazo a Kazemaru- le alegra que estés aquí – dijo la chica casi llorando.

Kazemaru respondió el abrazo y sintió muy bien en abrazar a la chica.

Haruna: me voy – añadió para después salir del lugar .

Aki: me.. ale….gra…que…es…tes…aquí…- dijo la chica llorando entre sollozos.

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué lloras?

Aki: es que me siento muy mal, y me siento feliz por verte me das un abrazo.

Kazemaru: si, claro- el chico la abrazo y así estuvieron durante mucho tiempo .

Kazemaru: tranquila todo va a salir bien… no te preocupes si necesitas a alguien para llorar aquí estoy yo para apoyarte … ella va a estar bien.

Aki: tengo tanto miedo.

Kazemaru: pues relájate- el chico la siguió abrazando hasta que el doctor entro.

Doctor: baya, baya pero que tenemos aquí por qué tantas lagrimas, se supone que un bebe es alegría no tristeza.

Aki: no doctor yo estoy feliz y ya quiero que mi bebe llege- dijo adolorida.

Doctor: te tengo que revisar así que necesito que el chico salga.

Kazemaru: si- el chico salió y después de unos minutos volvió a entrar, ya que el doctor lo indico.

Kazemaru: que te dijo.

Aki: que dentro de unos minutos más me llevaría a sala de parto…. Kazemaru tengo mucho miedo – exclamo la chica.

Kazemaru: y es normal tenerlo… pero todo va a salir bien.

Después de unos minutos, osea dos horas más, se la llevaron a la sala de Parto.

PV Kazemaru

Kazemaru: ya se llevaron a Aki a sala de partos tengo mucho miedo, pero lo aparento ya que si ella me mira que tengo miedo ella tendrá más, así que soy fuerte para ella,Kido esta como loco, Nahomi y Haruna están tranquilas pero a su vez un poco nerviosas, pero ellas saben que va a estar bien.

24 minutos después …

Kazemaru: me encuentro dando vueltas como loco, ya estoy desesperado, ya que han pasado 25 minutos y no sabemos nada de Aki y estoy muy preocupado.

Fin de PV de Kazemaru…

Todos estaban en la sala de espera, Kido se había desmayado, Kazemaru tenía una sanja de tantas vueltas que daba, mientras Nahomi y Haruna tenían la sala llena de paquetes vacios de chocolates, pero de repente el doctor sale y dice que todo salió bien solo que Aki había perdido el conocimiento y que lo recuperaría en poco tiempo.

Kazemaru: entonces está bien- dijo llorando.

Doctor: si su esposa esta bien- dijo.

Kazemaru: no es mi esposa, es mi amiga.

Doctor: quieren verla- pregunto sin hacerle caso a Kazemaru.

Todos: si – dijeron frenéticamente.

Los 4 muchachos caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación al abrir la puerta allí esta Aki toda demacrada, se podía ver a simple vista el cansancio en su cara, y su cara cubierta de sudor.

Doctor: no sabemos cuando recuperara el conocimiento, pero la niña no esta nada bien.

Todos: QUE- dijeron en coro muy preocupados.

Doctror: esta excelente, tiene buen peso, es blanca y además muy serena ya que costo que llorara.

Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhh

Del grito que todos dieron en coro, la joven se levanto de golpe.

Aki: ehhh en donde estoy- pregunto débilmente la chica.

Todos: AKI- exclamaron todos.

Aki: QUE – dijo casi riendo.

Kazemaru: ¿Estas bien?

Aki: si- contesto muy bajo- y mi bebe ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto.

Doctor: yo puedo contestar su pregunta, la niña esta en sala cuna y ordenare que se la traiga ya .

Aki: Gracias.

El doctor salió de la sala y después de unos minutos llego una enfermera con una bebe en brazos.

PV Aki…

Aki: me levante después de un desmayo que tuve después de tener a Sagiri, y como me dijo mi mama ha sido el peor dolor de mi vida, pero también la mayor alegría, al despertar me encontré con la mirada de Nahomi, Haruna, Kido, Kazemaru, los tres me miraban, cosa que me puso incomoda, los cuatro me dijeron en coro AKI, lo segundo fue que como estaba , después pregunte por mi bebe a lo que el doctor contesto que la mandaría a traer, me emocione ya que no la había visto gracias a mi desmayo. De pronto una enfermera entro a la sala con una bebe envuelta en sabanas blancas que yo muy bien conocía ya que yo las había comprado, me esforcé por verla antes que llegara, pero no vi nada , la enfermera se acerco a mí.

Enfermera: tenga, aquí esta su bebe – me dijo mientras me la entregaba.

Aki: la tome con mucho cuidado y ternura , al verla mi corazón se lleno de alegría y emoción sentía que iba a salir de mi pecho, sentí que algo recorrió mis mejillas, eran lagrimas.

Fin de PV Aki…

Aki lloraba de alegría, al ver a su niña, la bebe era blanca ,sus ojos los tenia cerrados , su cabello era castaño, sus pies eran pequeñitos, sus manos se aferaban con fuerza a un dedo de Aki, sus uñas eran pequeña, y sus cejas eran iguales a las de Endo. No tenía casi nada de Aki. Y no había duda de que era hija del chico.

Kazemaru: es hermosa- dijo el chico.

Aki: si lo es- respondió orgullosa.

En ese preciso momento la niña abrió los ojos, eran color negro, miro a todos y comenzó a llorar.

Aki: no, no, no, no llores mi bebe- dijo la chica consintiéndola .

Kazemaru: solo vio la cara de Haruna y se asusto- añadió el chico. A lo que todo rieron execto Haruna.

Haruna: ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto con una bendita en su cabeza.

Kazemaru: que solo te vio y comenzó a llorar.

Haruna: que te valga que estoy embarazada y no puedo moverme mucho si no ya estuvieras pidiendo piedad.

Aki: ya no pelen, parecen niños pequeños.

Los dos: Perdón Aki

Kido: a veces me asusta el poder de influencia de Aki sobre Kazemaru y Haruna.

Todos comenzaron a reír como locos y los dos mencionados solo se sonrojaron a no mas poder.

Aki: Kazemaru la quieres cargar.

Kazemaru: si- dijo ilusionado y con estrellitas en sus ojos.

El la toma en sus brazos delicadamente y la cargo como una hora jugaba le tocaba los cachetes, la arrullaba entre otra cosas.

Haruna: se emociono demasiado con tu bebe Aki- añadió Haruna.

Aki: si- respondió un poco cansada.

Haruna: creo que debes descansar ah sido un día muy cansado.

Aki: tienes razón, creo que dormiré un par de horas.

Doctor: nada de eso, usted si lo desea ya se puede ir a su casa.

Aki: enserio.

Doctor: si, ya tuvo su bebe, se ha recuperado rápido ya puede irse si desea.

Aki: pues creo que es lo que más deseo, Kazemaru trae a Sagiri yo ya me voy de aquí.

Kazemaru: primero cambiate .

Aki: es cierto- dijo la chica con una risa nerviosa.

Kazemaru: puedo tenerla más tiempo.

Haruna: no, yo la quiero cargar.

Kazemaru: no- dijo asiendo pucheros.

Aki: dásela- dijo pesadamente.

Kazemaru: esta bien- el chico se paro con la niña en brazos y se la dio a Haruna.

Haruna: Hay que linda bebe, tu ceras la novia de mi hijo Kenji.

Aki: DEJA DE BUSCARLE NOVIO A MÍ HIJA- dijo en forma de regaño.

Haruna: esta bien- dijo asiendo pucheros.

Aki: salgan un momento que me tengo que bañar, la chica dio un paso al frente con mucha debilidad.

Aki: Haruna dale la niña a Kazemaru- los ojos del chico se iluminaron.

Haruna: ¿Por qué?

Aki: por qué me tienes que ayudar.

Haruna: está bien Nahomi ten a Sagiri.

Nahomi: si claro- ella la tomo en brazos.

Kazemaru: pero Aki dijo que me la dieras a mi mala.

Haruna: y tu un niño consentido.

Kazemaru: ¬¬

Haruna:¬¬

Kazemaru: ¬¬

Haruna: ¬¬

Aki: ya basta sus miradas me abruman.

Kido: si, ni que lo digas.

Aki: por favor ya me quiero ir de este lugar tan tétrico.

Todos salieron de la sala menos Haruna quien la ayudo en todo lo que necesitaba.

Aki: ya nos podemos ir- dijo la chica saliendo del lugar ya vestida y apoyada en Haruna.

Los 5 se fueron del lugar después que el doctor revisara por ultima vez a las dos internadas.

_**Bueno chicos yo hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus Review, chayito y cuídense de las cucarachas, olviden lo ultimo que dije es solo que anoche al entrar a mi baño me atacaron 3 cucarachas, cucarachin, cucaracho, cucarachita, así las nombre, me sacaron tremendo susto y casi me desmayo , no es broma, la verdad es que tarde 2 horas en sacarlas del baño, les tire todo lo que se encuentra en un baño, y si estoy diciendo todo es todo, al final yo gane y las mande a dormir con los peces aun que más el susto y la llorada que di, bueno me voy. Y cuídense de las cucarachas .**_

_**Yo: ¬¬ **_


	10. Y dos semanas despues

_**Hola chicos… no tengo nada que decir así que solo.**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-idiotas, el día que los súper once sea mío, en el campo de Raimon va haber un lugar V.I.P para todas las fans y los chicos más lindo nos harán un baile *¬*.**_

_**Bueno me despido.**_

PV Aki…

Ya han trascurrido dos largas semanas desde que tengo a Sagiri conmigo y simplemente diré algo, Estoy muy cansada, JAMAS pensé que en mi vida sentiría tanto cansancio, me alegra mucho tener a mi hija solo es que a veces me revienta los oídos, llora muy fuerte y lo peor la gente empieza a sospechar me he encontrado con Endo 3 veces y la verdad no se que siento por él realmente, a veces siento odio, a veces amor, y últimamente lastima, pero no esto decidida a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias solo para que el no sepa nada de la existencia de Sagiri, no sé qué baya a pensar, no sé como baya a reaccionar, tampoco sé que me depara el futuro a mí y a mi hija, lo que si se es que la defendería hasta con mi propia vida. Ya esta grande, suele reír mucho, más con Kazemaru, a veces hasta envidia me da pero después pienso que tengo un gran amigo.

Fin PV Aki…

Aki: Kazemaru trae a Sagiri es hora de que la cambie- grito la chica a su amigo.

Kazemaru: solo unos minutos más- suplico el chico.

Aki: no, ya es tarde y tenemos que ir, ya sabes al Hospital por Haruna.

Kazemaru: es cierto, será mejor que te lleve con tu mama- le dijo el chico a la niña la cual solo lo miro extrañado.

Kazemaru: *_que linda eres, y te pareces tanto a Endo, espero que no le de problemas a tu mama en un futuro*- _pensó el chico.

Aki: Kazemaru apúrate- grito nuevamente.

Kazemaru: ¡ya voy!, que fastidio- replico el chico.

Aki: ¡escuche eso!

Kazemaru: ¡ese era el plan!- grito el chico nuevamente.

Después de que Kazemaru fuera golpeado por Aki y esta cambiara a la niña salieron de la casa muy sigilosamente, ya que los vecinos eran chismosos de primera. Abordaron un taxi y allí comenzó una plática.

Aki: esto es horrible, me voy a tener que esconder toda la vida- menciono la chica.

Kazemaru: ánimos, que solo es hasta que Sagiri cumpla la mayoría de edad n_n y pueda hace su vida.

Aki: ¬¬ gracias por consolarme.

Kazemaru: oye Aki…

Aki: si…

Kazemaru: has notado el parecido que tiene tu sabes quién con tu sabes quién- dijo el muchacho viendo disimuladamente a la niña.

Aki: si es mucho el parecido, Mierda por qué no se parece solo a mí- menciono la chica frustrada.

Kazemaru: solo tiene algo de ti, que son esos negros y profundos ojos- exclamo el chico con ternura y tomando en brazos a la niña. **(yo: si quieres le dejas que Aki la tenga un momento)**

Aki: bueno gracias por el cumplido, pero eso me va a dar muchos problemas en un futuro sabes, no sé qué voy hacer cuando la gente la mire, no sé que va pensar ya sabes quien, no sé cómo va poder tener una vida normal, no sé ni siquiera como ser su madre perfecta, y solo pensar en eso me quita el sueño- termino la chica muy frustrada.

Kazemaru: Tranquila, una cosa a la vez, primero eres una gran madre, no le ha pasado nada en estos días tranquila, pero mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué no le dices a tu sabes quién que es su hija?- pregunto el muchacho.

Aki: no le digo porque me haya engañado con Fuburra.

Kazemaru: es Fuyukka- rectifico el muchacho.

Aki: ¬¬ es Fuburra y punto, bueno no es por eso, has sabido últimamente que es lo que ha ganado.

Kazemaru: si, el premio al mejor portero del mundo, como 50 universidades están detrás de él, sin mencionar a las fans, tiene muy buenas notas, es un gran amigo, su vida social no puede ir mejor, además tienes una magnifica hija de la cual no sabe su existencia.

Aki: vez, todo eso ha ganado, ahora imagínate que pasaría si yo vengo y le cuento que tiene una hija de dos semanas de nacida, no solo la prensa lo devoraría vivo si no que su oportunidades se van a reducir, imagínate cuando quiera estudiar y no pueda por qué tiene que atender a Sagiri, imagínate también que no la quiera, no le podría hacer eso a ninguno de los dos no se lo merecen, así que será mejor callar, y si tienes razón tiene una magnifica hija de la cual nunca sabrá de su existencia.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de allí…

Haruna: Kido ya te dije que estoy bien no necesito que me cuides tanto- exclamo la chica- solo voy al hospital para tener a mis bebes tranquilo.

Kido: pero si algo te pasa no me lo perdonare nunca.

Haruna: -_-*, muy bien mejor ocúpate de Nahomi que la miro muy exaltada- la chica señalo a su amiga que por alguna rara razón entro en labor de parto el mismo día **(yo: esto ya es el colmo, que niños tan revolucionarios).**

Nahomi: yo voy bien, solo es que… AHHHH- grito la chica asiendo que todos en el auto se asustaran- solo es que me duele un poco.

Kido: que voy hacer, Dios jamás imagine encontrarme en esta situación- menciono el delantero muy nervioso.

Haruna: yo estoy bien- la chica saco un video juego y se puso a jugar de lo más tranquila.

Kido y Nahomi: -_-* No deberías.

Haruna: mal vibrados- menciono la chica con fastidio.

Nahomi: muy bien, nos falta poco para llegar al Hospital y ya necesito estrangular algo- la chica miro a Kido el cual se puso muy nervioso.

Kido: te sirve la muñeca de Haruna- este le extendió una muñeca de trapo.

Haruna: oye- la chica se la quito de las manos.

Nahomi: "_si Fubuky estuviera aquí le haría ver su suerte"- _pensó la chica para después tomar la mano de Kido y apretarla con fuerza.

Kido: ˄.˄˜ por favor Nahomi me vas arrancar la muñeca.

Nahomi cerró los ojos y lentamente soltó la mano de Kido, pero después la volvió a tomar y la apretó aun con más fuerza.

Kido: ya no soporto más la tención me está matando, hay yo no sabía lo difícil que era esto- menciono el chico llorando.

Haruna: ya, ya, ya Oni-chan todo va estar mejor cuando todo esto pase, si- dijo Haruna para consolar a su hermano.

Nahomi soltó la mano del chico para consolarlo también.

Nahomi: si Kido todo estará mejor dentro de poco- consoló la chica.

Kido: enserio me lo prometen- pregunto el chico entre sollozos.

Nahomi y Haruna: si, tú solo tranquilo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, llegaron al Hospital, y allí estaba Aki y Kazemaru, al parecer discutían.

PV Nahomi…

Nahomi: yo creí que era una broma cuando Aki me decía que dolía, pues ahora lo creo me duele y mucho, jamás pensé sentir tanto dolor, es horrible, envidio a Haruna que no tiene que sentir dolor, tampoco pensé que daría a luz el mismo día que Haruna, eso es un poco, perturbador, no solo un poco, es extremadamente raro, pero bueno que se le va ser, ya estoy aquí con mis amigas y amigos, aunque Kido no está en sus cinco sentidos, hace poco lo vi abrazando un teléfono, creo que ya está loco, pero bueno hace unos minutos llegamos al Hospital y aquí estaban Aki y Kazemaru discutían sobre algo, los tres nos acercamos a ellos y los saludamos, pero poco nos importo saludarlos solo queríamos ver a Sagiri, Haruna la tomo en brazos, mientras que a mí me llego otra contracción.

Fin de PV Nahomi…

Nahomi: AHHHHH me duele, me duele- exclamo la chica sentándose.

Aki: que, tu también.

Nahomi: no solo estoy jugando, PUES CLARO QUE A MÍ TAMBIEN- reprocho la chica.

Aki: bueno lo siento, tu solo relájate- Aki se paró de donde estaba sentada- llamare al doctor- dicho eso se fue.

Kazemaru: baya esto sí que no me lo esperaba- pronuncio el chico.

Nahomi: ni yo, bueno según yo era hasta dentro de dos semanas- dijo la chica adolorida.

Haruna: si que eres linda, sí que lo eres- dijo la chica consintiendo a la niña, la cual solo se reía.

Kazemaru Nahomi Kido: -_-*

Kido: veo que Aki es muy buena mama- añadió el chico con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Kazemaru: sí que lo es, la pobre está muy cansada, pero nunca he visto que mire con malos ojos a Sagiri sin duda es digna de admirar.

Nahomi: tienen razón, es una gran persona.

Haruna: si que juguetona eres, si tus ceras la novia de mi hijo, sí que lo ceras, así Aki y yo seremos familia- la niña comenzó a reír **(yo: ya saben de la risa que tienen los bebes recién nacidos). **

Nahomi: cuanto crees que tarde Aki

Kazemaru: no se… a mira allí viene- todos voltearon asía la aludida quien venía con dos doctores.

Aki: muy bien Nahomi tu vete con el- Aki señalo al doctor de su izquierda- y tu Haruna vete con el- esta vez señalo al doctor de su derecha.

Nahomi: puede Kido venir conmigo- pregunto la chica.

Kido: ¿?

Aki: claro, Kido ve con ella- menciono muy seriamente.

Kido: está bien.

Nahomi el doctor y Kido se fueron y doblaron por unos pasillos, perdiéndose a la vista de los otros chicos.

Haruna: tú vendrás conmigo, verdad Aki

Aki: si claro.

Doctor: bueno señoritas caminen.

Las dos: Hai.

Aki: Kazemaru cuida a Sagiri y si algo le pasa, te mato ¬¬.

Kazemaru solo asistió con la cabeza.

Aki: bueno nos vemos dentro de unas horas n_n

PV Kazemaru…

Kazemaru: me encuentro esperando nuevamente en un Hospital, han pasado 3 horas, Sagiri está dormida, se mira como un angelito, pero por otra parte no me deja que me mueva se queja si me muevo un centímetro, ay ya me duele la pierna la tengo entumecida, para tener dos semanas pesa mucho, pero bueno como Aki comía explica su peso, no he escuchado noticias de ningunas de las dos partes, ni de Haruna ni Nahomi, pobres tan jóvenes y ya son madres.

Fin de PV Kazemaru…

Pasaron 10 minutos más los dos el doctor de Nahomi salió dijo que todo había salido bien, y que Nahomi se recuperaría pronto, pero no dijo lo mismo de Kido ya que se había desmayado. Otros 12 minutos pasaron el doctor salió acompañado por Aki la cual dijo que Haruna estaba descansando.

Kazemaru: entonces todo salió bien- pregunto sin moverse.

Aki: si, pero por qué no te mueves.

Kazemaru: porque si me muevo mira- el chico se movió un pocito y la niña se quejo.

Sagiri: ὸ.ό- frunció el seño con la cara.

Aki: que enojona es mi bebe- la chica la tomo en brazos y raramente no se quejo.

Kazemaru: eso no es justo, te quiere más a ti que a mí- replico el chico asiendo pucheros.

Aki: -_-* soy su mama creo que me tiene que querer más, pero dime y Nahomi- la chica se sentó al lado de Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: está bien, solo que Kido se desmayo- el chico no pudo evitar que dé el saliera una risa.

Aki: ya me lo esperaba, vamos a verla- la chica se paro del lugar.

Kazemaru: voy atrasito de ti- el chico hizo el mismo acto.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasillos, hasta encontrar la habitación que decía el nombre de Nahomi, entraron y allí estaba, no estaba inconsciente estaba mimando a una niña preciosa.

Aki: toc, toc.

Nahomi: quien es.

Kazemaru: la vieja Inés con los calzones al revés.

Nahomi: que quería.

Aki: ya déjate de juegos, dime como estas- reprocho la chica.

Nahomi: yo estoy bien, solo un poco adolorida eso es todo.

Aki: nos enseñas a la baby- dijo con alegría.

Nahomi: si claro- la chica quito suavemente unas cuantas sabanas del cuerpecito de la niña, para que la pudieran ver, era pequeñita muy blanca, su cabello era rosa con mechones plateados, sus manos muy chiquitas y traía una camisa blanca, parecía dormida y fruncía mucho el seño ὸ.ό

Aki: se parece mucho… a…. Atsuya... ¿Porque sus cabellos son rosas?- pregunto la chica.

Nahomi: por mi- dijo la chica.

Aki: ¿por ti?- pregunto.

Nahomi: se que no me crees pero tienes mi cartera.

Kazemaru: si yo la tengo.

Nahomi: muy bien saca de allí, el monedero y ábrelo.

El chico hizo lo ordenado, y cuando lo abrió pudieron ver una foto de tres personas, era una familia, la familia de Nahomi.

Nahomi: ven a la mujer cabello rosa- pregunto la chica.

Aki: si.

Nahomi: ella es mi mama, si te fijas bien, valga la redundancia, ella tiene el cabello rosa, no saque su color de cabello pero si sus ojos, así que como yo no saque su color de cabellos mi hija sí.

Kazemaru y Aki: ah ya veo.

Nahomi: -_-*, pero pensándolo bien si se parece a Atsuya, bueno ya que ese es su nombre creo que eso es normal.

Kazemaru: es muy linda.

Nahomi: si es muy bella, procurare ser la mejor mama para ella.

Aki: y no lo dudo, pero pasando esto donde esta Kido.

Nahomi: así se desmayo después de entrar a la sala, esta justo allí- la chica señalo la otra camilla. Aki y Kazemaru se acercaron y lo vieron desmayado y con una cara de preocupación.

Aki y Kazemaru no pudieron evitar reír.

Aki: jajajajajaja se desmayo- rio la chica despertando a la bebe que tenía en brazos.

Kazemaru: jajajajajajaja Kido eres un cobarde.

Sagiri y Atsuya: ὸ.ό- las dos bebes empezaron a llorar.

Aki: hay mi amor lo siento, ya, ya, ya, ya- susurro la chica para calmarla pero no estaba muy enojada.

Nahomi: no llores, ¡hay Aki, tu y Kazemaru tienen la culpa las despertaron con su risa!- grito la chica.

Aki: ni modo tengo que cantar.

Kazemaru y Nahomi: ¿Cantar?

Aki: si, solo así la puedo tranquilizar.

Aki comenzó a entonar una canción muy bonita, que hizo a dormir a las dos bebes en muy poco tiempo.

Nahomi: qué bonito cantas Aki- menciono la chica muy bajito.

Aki: gracias- respondió de la misma manera.

Kazemaru se había dormido junto a Kido con el canto de la chica.

Aki: Kazemaru despierta- esta lo sacudió bruscamente.

Kazemaru: si- respondió soñoliento.

Aki: tenemos que ir a ver a Haruna.

Kido: Haruna donde esta- el chico se levanto de golpe gritando despertando nuevamente a las bebes.

Sagiri y Atsuya: ŏ.ŏ las dos hicieron cucharitas **(yo: no sé como le dicen en su país pero es cuando un niño va a llorar cuando está resentido)**

Aki: muchas gracias Kido, ahora si lloran es tu culpa.

Kido: lo siento, pero que bonita es tu niña- dijo viendo a Atsuya esta levemente le sonrío- se rio conmigo o fue mi imaginación.

Los tres: fue tu imaginación.

Aki: Kido íbamos a ver a Haruna, vas a ir.

Kido: si, claro vamos- los tres se despidieron de Nahomi y salieron de la habitación caminaron por unos dos o tres pasillos, hasta dar con la habitación de la chica, entraron y la vieron con los dos niños que apenas podía.

Haruna: hola chicos- dijo débilmente.

Todos: como estas- preguntaron los tres a coro.

Haruna: un poco cansada.

Aki: es normal.

Haruna: Kazemaru me podrías ayudar con unos.

Kazemaru: claro, con cual con la niña o con el niño- pregunto con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Kazemaru tomo a la niña, pero esta comenzó a quejarse, no quería que Kazemaru la tomara en brazos.

Kazemaru: ¡no quiere!- este se la regreso y tomo el niño.

Kazemaru: mira Aki si se parece a Shuyyita-kun-este se acerco a Aki para que mirara al niño.

Aki: ¡Mi Dios! si es su retrato, es como si lo estuviéramos viendo- añadió la chica.

Kenji era un niño edición chiquita de Goenji, era algo moreno no tenía ningún parecido con su hermana, sus ojos eran de un muy bonito gris, su cabello era blanco y un poco más grande y gordito que su hermana y fruncía el seño demasiado ὸ.ό.

Haruna: ¿Shuyyita-kun?

Kazemaru: lo repetías mucho un día, cuando estabas dormida.

Haruna: ¬¬ me vigilas cuando estoy dormida.

Kido: ¬¬ si dinos Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: no solo me quedo escuchando las historias interesantes que dices cuando estas dormida. n_n

Haruna: ¬¬ no sabes cuándo te detesto a veces.

Aki: oye Haruna esa niña es muy parecida a ti.

Haruna vio tiernamente a su hija, era cabellos azules como los de ella, era algo morena **(yo: como Shuyyita-kun n_n) **era un poco más pequeña que su hermano, como estaba despiertas en raras ocasiones abría sus ojos débilmente eran de un gris mezclado con verde, sus manitas se aferraban con fuerza a una sabana en la que estaba envuelta.

Haruna: si Aki, es muy parecida a mí- la chica le tomo una manita- oye Kido por que no has dicho nada.

Kido: lo siento Haruna es que estaba pensando en algo.

Haruna: en que.

Kido: que como Goenji fue capaz de engendrar niños tan lindos si él es tan feo- dijo el chico muy serio.

Los parados no cayeron estilo anime por que estaban cargando bebes, solo lo vieron con pena ajena.

Haruna: n_n no se Kido- dijo la chica.

Kido: creo que son tan lindos porque son tus hijos y solo eso, y que Goenji no tuvo nada que ver.

Haruna: ¡Quieres cargar a tu sobrina- le dijo la chica.

Kido: y si se me cae.

Haruna: y si te amenazo que te golpeare si se te cae n_n.

Kido: está bien- el chico al cargo con mucho cuidado- ¡Es muy bonita y chiquita!- el chico le toco su cara y esta abrió los ojos.

Haruna: creo que le agradas.

Kazemaru: jaja eso si es raro yo hubiera llorado al solo ver la cara de Kido- menciono el chico en son de burla.

Todos rieron excepto Kido quien solo se limito a ver con odio a Kazemaru.

Haruna: ¿Y Nahomi como esta?- pregunto la chica.

Kazemaru: bien, tiene una niña, muy parecida a Atsuya.

Haruna. ¿Atsuya?- interrogo la chica.

Aki: si es por el cabello es rosa y los ojos son muy parecidos a los de Fubuki.

Haruna: la quiero ver.

Kazemaru: por el momento no puedes, espera hasta mañana cuando las den de alta.

Haruna: está bien- la chica hizo un puchero- verdad que son muy lindos mis hijos.

Todos: Si.

Haruna: Aki te quedaras esta noche conmigo.

Aki: no se. Espera déjame que llame a mi mama para ver si la puede cuidar- la chica señalo a su bebe.

Haruna: si- la chica asistió con la cabeza.

Después de una llama a la mama de Aki, esta vino por Sagiri y se la llevo.

Aki: ¡Cuídala mucho, duérmela temprano!- grito la chica a su mama al ver que se alejaba con su hija.

Mama de Aki: ¡si hija!

Aki: y si tienes algún problema llámame ¿sí?

Mama de Aki: si

Aki: adiós.

Mama de Aki: -_-* adiós.

La chica regreso al cuarto de su amiga.

Aki: ya se ha ido- exclamo la chica con lagrimitas.

Kido: solo pasara una noche no te preocupes- dijo este consolándola.

Kazemaru: además que puede hacerle tu mama.

Aki: nada, creo que tengo que aprender a confiar en ella.

Todos: -_-* si

Aki: Haruna voy a ver a Nahomi ya regreso.

Haruna: está bien, dile que cuide a la bebe.

Aki: si se lo diré.

Kazemaru: le llevare a Kenji para que lo veo, puedo Haruna.

Haruna: mejor llévate a Tori ya que el no ha comido- la chica le hizo un sella con sus manos señalado sus pechos.

Kazemaru: ya comprendo, bueno que se la lleve Aki porque a mí me la odia.

Haruna: vamos no te odia.

Kazemaru: si me odia, bueno hagamos algo mira la tomare en brazos y después que lo haga Aki sí.

El chico hizo lo que dijo la niña se quejo y lloro cuando este la tomo en brazos, pero cuando Aki la tomo en brazos esta se tranquilizo.

Kazemaru: vez me odia.

Haruna: creo que heredo mi odio asía a ti ˄˄˜- la chica rio nerviosamente.

Kazemaru: -_-* eso me tranquiliza n_n- el chico la miro con una sonrisa- la verdad no ¬¬

Haruna: gomensai Kazemaru-kun.

Kazemaru: ya olvídalo, mejor me voy con Aki.

El chico salió con su amiga, Aki cargaba a la niña, caminaron por unos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica.

Aki: Hola Nahomi- la chica entro sin avisar.

Nahomi: Hola, ¿Cómo está Haruna?

Kazemaru: bien.

Aki: si mira aquí traigo a Tori, para que la veas- la chica le extendió a la niña.

Nahomi: es muy linda, se parece a Haruna- la chica le toco su carita suavemente.

Aki: oye Nahomi, me quedare esta noche voy a estar viniendo a tu cuarto y al de Haruna, si.

Nahomi: si, bueno pero déjame a Kazemaru o a Kido.

Kazemaru: ¿?

Aki: si claro, al que quieras.

Kazemaru: ¿? O.O

Nahomi: a Kazemaru es más rápido.

Kazemaru: -_-* ¿? "_es que acaso somos artículos que pueden repartirse" _

Las dos se quedaron charlando una rato hasta que Nahomi se quedo dormida, y Aki fue a visitar a Haruna le dejo a Tori y a esta se la llego una enfermera y regaño a la chica por habérsela llevado, así fue por un rato Aki iba y venía en las dos habitaciones, hasta que finalmente las dos se durmieron y esta pudo descansar cerro sus ojos un momento pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar y esta se levanto repentinamente.

Aki: si cansancio habla, perdón Aki- repitió la chica.

¿?: Hola hija, mira no puedo hacer que la niña se duerma, veras se durmió pero despertó y no puedo hacer que se duerma y muchos vecinos están enojados.

Aki: está bien ya voy para allá- la chica se paro camino medio adormilada.

Tomo un taxi y llego a su casa y desde unas cuadras atrás escucho cierta personita llorando.

Aki: allí es la casa de portón negro- la chica se durmió un poco pero después despertó.

Aki: lo siento mucho- la chica pago el taxi bajo toco la puerta pero antes de que abrieran se recostó en el marco de la puerta y se durmió.

¿?: Aki levántate es muy peligroso que te duermas a estas horas de la noche.-menciono una voz un tanto familiar para la chica.

Aki: hummm Endo no me molestes Sagiri llora mucho y necesito descansar- menciono la chica entre dormida.

Endo: ¿Qué?

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se paró de un solo salto del lugar.

Aki: Endo, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la chica.

Endo: nada solo iba para mi casa y te vi dormida en la puerta, y te levante para que entraras a tu casa, pero ¿Quién es Sagiri?

Aki: es una niña a la cual cuido hace unos días, esta recién nacida así que estoy un poco cansada es solo eso.

Endo: bueno Aki, espero que descanses cuídate y buenas noches- el chico se despidió pero antes de que se fuera su mama abrió la puerta.

Endo: esa es la niña- dijo regresando.

Aki: si es ella, buenas noches Endo que descanses- la chica entro fugazmente y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Endo: bueno adiós- menciono el chico extrañado.

Aki: eso estuvo demasiado cerca- la chica miro a su madre la cual fue empujada por ella.

Mama de Aki: ¡porque me empujaste, casi me caigo!- exclamo la mujer molesta.

Aki: es que Endo estaba allí- la chica vio por la ventana para ver si se había ido y efectivamente ya se había marchado, la chica suspiro. A veces daba gracias que el chico fueran tan despistado.

Aki: a ver dame a mi hija- la chica la tomo en brazos y esta lloraba amargamente- ya, ya, no llores vamos a ver quieres que te cante.

Después de que la chica subiera al segundo piso con su hija en brazos aun llorando esta abrió la habitación la puerta de la habitación de su hija, le canto una pequeña canción y la arrullo un poco después de una hora 30 minutos 6 segundos **(yo: estoy exagerando un poco =b) **finalmente se quedo dormida.

Aki: se durmió, me voy- la chica abrió la puerta y salió media adormitada, tomo el taxi nuevamente asía el Hospital llego a las 3:38 de la madrugada solo vio nuevamente a sus dos amigas y finalmente se durmió en unas sillas del Hospital enteramente ya no le importaba estaba muy cansada. Unas cuantas horas pasaron su celular sonó nuevamente esta vez era una alarma, miro el reloj de su celular apuntaba las 8:38 AM se levanto de la banca fue a ver a sus amigas a quienes ya le estaban dando de alta.

Aki: así que ya nos vamos del Hospital- menciono la chica.

Todos: si

Aki: que bien.

Haruna: me ayudas.

Aki: claro

La chica tomo a la niña en brazos, después de que ayudara a la chica a subir a la limosina de Kido esta se despido, miro a Nahomi quien también se despidió de su amiga, esta solo hizo un gesto con su mano despidiéndose de ella quedando solo ella y Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: muy bien Aki solo quedamos tu y yo.- el chico la miro- ¿Aki?- pregunto este pero ella ya estaba medio dormida en su brazo.

Kazemaru: si vamos yo te llevare- el chico la cargo en su espalda.

Aki: Te quiero Endo- susurro la chica.

Kazemaru: me alegra saber que me confundes con Endo- menciono el chico irónicamente.

Aki: huuumm ὸ.ό también te quiero Kazemaru n_n- susurro nuevamente.

Kazemaru: n_n yo también te quiero.

**Y yo aquí me quedo, bueno me salió un poco cursi y largo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, esta chica se despide, no olviden dejar sus Review.**


	11. Error imperdonable parte 1

_**Hola chicos… si no alucinan estoy por fin actualizando, y que creen no voy a la escuela de verano por matemáticas, llore de la emoción, pero bueno los dejo con otro capi de "Yo jamás imagine que pasara así" ahora que lo pienso es un nombre un poco largo y raro.**_

_**Kido: y ahora lo dices ¬_¬**_

_**Yo: que bien que apareciste amor, tengo algo que anunciar a mis lectores acerca de ti.**_

_**Kido: el que**_

_**Yo: pues revisando está historia letra por letra me fije en algo, además de los horrores de Ortografía XD XD, que en el primer capi te puse que estabas comprometido con Natsumi.**_

_**Kido: O.O qué asco.**_

_**Yo: a eso iba antes de que me interrumpieras abruptamente ¬¬, saben algo olviden esa loca idea, es solo que el primer capi nació cuando Inazuma Eleven Go no había publicado esa M&3RD de Natsumi con Endo pensándolo bien ni existía Inazuma Eleven Go, así que olvídenlo Kido está bien solo, además Kido es mío, y nadie me lo puede quitar ¬¬ así que disculpen por si alguien se siente mal, además hoy veremos un punto de vista de cada chico (aunque no les va ir muy bien, bueno ya lo verán ) lo dividí en dos partes así que espero que lean los dos y claro los Review. Así que corre Finc…**_

_**Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-Idiotas apodados por mí, se despide kaze143.**_

_**Chapter 11: Error imperdonable parte 1**_

Cierto portero cabeza hueca se encontraba practicando, cuando de pronto imágenes vinieron a él, era algo que siempre le pasaba , eso para él era ya tan común con jugar futbol, era el de esa chica, peli negro verdoso tan suave como la brisa, ojos negros tan profundos que prácticamente se podía perderse en ellos, y esos labios que podía estar todo el día besándolos sin cansarse, era algo que simplemente lo hacía perderse en sus pensamientos, la extrañaba tanto, pero simplemente la que se suponía que era su amiga lo había besado arruinando su relación, ¡Qué diablos asía ella besándolo! Se suponía que eran amigos, porque lo había hecho era simplemente indignante solo recordarlo, miro desesperadamente la banca donde el amor de su vida se solía sentarse a verlo por horas, y a darle ánimos aunque ya los tuviera, bufo por pensar lo irónica que era la vida, movió su cabeza y se concentro en su enorme neumático, su grande amigo, lo lanzo con fuerza y espero que este lo impactara, pero una voz hizo que se distrajese.

¿?: Oye Endo-pronuncio apenas una voz fría.

El enorme neumático impacto en la cara del chico asiendo que esté callera.

Endo: Goenji eres tu- dijo el chico feliz dedicándole una de esa sonrisas que lo caracterizaban.

Goenji: supuse que estarías aquí- el chico lo ayudo a ponerse en pie.

Endo: ya sabes, hay que entrenar aunque a veces no quiero, justo en este momento asía mi último entrenamiento.

Goenji: que bien, oye Endo Kino te perdono.

Endo bajo la cabeza triste e indignado no quería hablar de ese tema, era algo muy doloroso.

Endo: no- menciono sin ganas- pero ¿porque lo preguntas?

Goenji: era simple curiosidad- el goleador se sentó en una banca cercana.

Endo: y tú ¿has sabido de Haruna?- pregunto.

Goenji: no lo último que supe de ella, era que había salido de viaje, pero después la vi, y ahora le pregunto a su madre y ella me dice que no le pregunte ya que ella no quiere saber nada de mi.- el chico miro al suelo sin evitar sentirse mal- pero yo se que algo oculta, no se escondería tanto si no fuera así- el chico miro a su capitán quien escuchaba atentamente sus palabras.

Endo: ¿y qué crees que te oculte?-pregunto un poco curioso.

Goenji: no tengo ni idea, pero espero que no sea algo como otro novio o algo por el estilo. (**Yo: ni se lo imaginan los pobres idiotas)**

Endo: sabes hace poco mire a Aki después de tanto tiempo, y sabes que está haciendo…- el chico dejo inconclusa la palabra para que su amigo le diera la iniciativa de seguir.

Goenji simplemente levanto la mirada y arqueo una ceja, teniendo siempre esa expresión de chico malo y serio. Y dándole a entender a su amigo que continuara lo que dejo inconcluso.

Endo: pues veras, era muy de noche hace como ya cuatro meses, camina tranquilo por la calle asía mi casa, por fuerza siempre tengo que pasar por la casa de Aki, no pude evitar mirar así la dirección de su casa y la mire dormida en el marco de su puerta, no podía dejarla allí así que la desperté y me dijo "_Endo déjame dormir que Sagiri llora mucho"_

Goenji: ¿Quién diablos es Sagiri?

Endo: una niña que cuida, pero eso no fue todo se levanto de golpe al escuchar mi voz, me dijo que estaba bien, y prácticamente me hecho fuera de su casa, cuando me iba su mama abrió la puerta, yo quise ver a la niña pero ella no me dejo, y simplemente me cerró la puerta en la cara, lo raro es que no me dijo ni Hola después de tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Goenji: y eso fue lo que paso- el chico lo miro pensativo.

Endo: si, llámame pervertido, pero la mire mucho más bonita que antes, digo respecto a su cuerpo- el chico hizo señas raras con sus manos.

Goenji: ¿?

Endo: que sus pechos son mucho más grandes además sus caderas crecieron y su cabello esta mucho más largo.

Goenji: eres un pervertido- dijo el chico con los ojos cerrado imaginado la cara que pondría su capitán. Además de una enorme gota que resbalaba por su cabeza.

Endo simplemente callo estilo anime, ˄˄˜ el chico rio nerviosamente, ante el comentario de su amigo.

Goenji: mejor camina o llegaremos tarde.

Endo: ¿adónde?

Goenji: a nuestra graduación Idiota, no sabes que hoy es viernes y es el día de nuestra graduación.

Endo: dices nuestra como si estuvieras en Raimon.

Goenji: creo que gradúes es mi logro, por explicarte todos los temas a los que no entendías, ¬¬ ósea todos, así que considero que es _"nuestra"_ graduación.

Endo: ¬_¬ # no soy tan tonto como crees.

Los dos chicos empezaron una larga discusión por el tema de la inteligencia de Endo **(yo: que es poca Endo: ¬_¬# yo soy inteligente yo: cuando los gatos vuelen).**

En otro lado de Inazuma…

Kazemaru: por favor Haruna dile que me suelte

Haruna: eso hago pero no quiere te odia.

Tori y Kenji tenían ya cuatro meses y 5 días era dos niños muy lindos, Kenji era como su papa excepto sus ojos grises, y la pequeña Tori era idéntica a su mama, excepto que era un poco morena y además unos mechones de cabello eran blanco que sobresalían de su cabello azulino. Pero ahora Haruna intentaba quitarle a Kazemaru a Tori ya que esta lo jaloneaba por los cabellos.

Kazemaru: Me duele mucho

Haruna: no seas mariquita.- (**yo: me encanto esta parte XD XD) **

Haruna por fin pudo quitársela.

Kazemaru: muy bien solo no me volveré a acercar nunca.

Ellos siguieron hablando hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

Aki: ya llegue- dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

Kazemaru: y Sagiri.

Aki: la deje con mama, está dormida y me dio pesar levantarla.

Kazemaru hizo pucheros.

Haruna: y dime Aki nos vamos- pregunto la chica.

Aki: si claro- la chica se levanto y miro como Haruna se despedía de sus hijos.

Haruna: adiós mis amores pronto volveré, los amo- la chica los beso en la frente y los dejo con una de las encargadas de la mansión Kido.

Kazemaru: aun me sorprende que estés viviendo en la mansión Kido- exclamo el chico.

Haruna: a mí también me sorprende- a la chica se le vino momentos fugases de cuando su hermano le propuso irse a vivir con él.

_Flash Back…_

_Haruna iba en la limosina de los Kido, recién acaba de salir del hospital de pronto vio a su hermano quien cargaba a su hija, se sentía feliz, muy feliz, pero había algo que faltaba en su vida, si el goleador estrella apodado por muchos de sus amigos y no amigos, borro ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se enfoco en el futuro feliz que esperaba darle a sus hijos, miro a su hermano nuevamente y este le hablo directamente y sin rodeos._

_Kido: Haruna quiero que te vayas a vivir conmigo a la mansión Kido_

_Haruna quedo anonadada ¡Qué! Su hermano le estaba pidiendo irse a vivir con ella. Su garganta se seco y lo único que pudo salir de ella fue un ¿Qué?_

_Kido: lo que oíste que quiero que vayas a vivir a la mansión._

_Haruna: pero tu padre…_

_Kido: descuida él sabe y está de acuerdo._

_Haruna: pero mis padres…_

_Kido: no hay problema ellos me dijeron que tú te merecías estar en una casa que a ti y a tus bebes no le falte nada._

_Haruna: pero y mis cosas…_

_Kido: no hay problema… están en la casa en tu cuarto y el de tus hijos ya que pensé que no querías separarte de ellos, así que los puse en solo cuarto._

_Haruna: pero es que…_

_Kido: pero es que nada ¿Quieres o no?- pregunto su hermano serio._

_Haruna miro a su hermano, claro que para ella sería un cambio enorme, como podría ser que de la noche a la mañana cambiara de estilo de vida, miro a sus hijos y a su hermano, no supo ni en qué momento su boca se movió sin permiso de su cerebro y dijo un no muy emocionado ¡__**sí**__!._

_Kido: que bien que decidiste, sé que es lo mejor para ti- su hermano le sonrió y está se coloco su lado y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano._

_Haruna: gracias por apoyarme… en todas y cada unas de las tonterías que cometo._

_Kido: no importa tu siempre serás mi hermanita pequeña y tengo que apoyarte sin pretextos- el chico con unas mano desordeno el cabello de su hermana y acaricio su mano.- recuerda que me toca protegerte aunque de Goenji no lo hice muy bien, ya que con solo 17 años y ya eres madre._

_Haruna: creo que no tenemos que hablar de eso, además cumpliré 18 dentro de poco._

_Kido solo sonrió amablemente a su hermanita, que ahora era toda una mujer en pensamiento y madures porque para él seguía siendo su pequeñita y muy linda hermanita._

_Después de unos minutos más llegaron a la mansión Haruna comenzó a sentir miedo, pero su hermano la tranquilizo. El primero en recibirlos fue el señor Kido._

_Sr Kido: Hola buenas días, mucho gusto, eres Haruna cierto- dijo el hombre igual de serio como Kido._

_Haruna: S...s...i si señor- menciono nerviosa._

_Sr Kido: ahora eres de la familia, Kido te mostrara tu recamara y disculpa pero es que tengo que irme._

_El señor se despido y le dijo a Haruna unas cuantas reglas además de que sintiera como en su casa, después se fue, los segundos en recibirlos fueron los empleados quienes respetuosamente le dieron la bienvenida a Haruna. Después de eso su hermano la llevo a la parte de arriba de la casa, le mostro su habitación ante la mirada asombrada de esta. _

_Haruna: ¿Está es mi habitación?- pregunto incrédula. _

_Kido: si, disculpa lo pequeña que es, pero los otros cuartos ya estaban ocupados._

_Haruna: ¿Pequeña?- pregunto sorprendida, la habitación era el cuádruple de su habitación antigua era muy bonita, estaba tapizada con un bordado flores de lirios su flor favorita, tenía una cama como para cuatro personas, también tenía un centro de entretenimiento donde estaba un televisor plasma, un equipo de sonido muy sofisticado, muchos libros una computadora portátil, adema también tenía un escritorio donde había una computadora de escritorio claro está, tenía su propio baño, también tenía enorme closets donde podía guardar su ropa y sus cosa, no muy alejado de su cama estaban las dos cunas de los bebes que también tenían mucho espacio en ese cuarto además de muchas MUCHAS cosas, era el cuarto perfecta para ella ._

_Kido: si _

_Haruna: es obvio que tú nunca has vivido en una habitación normal, bueno digo pequeña._

_Kido: U.U_

_Haruna -_-* bueno creo que un simple gracias no es suficiente, así que gracias de nuevo y algo más- la chica coloco a sus dos angelitos en las cunas que su hermano compro y se acerco nuevamente a él- Te amo hermano gracias por apoyarme en todo,- la chica hundió la cara en el pecho de su hermano y comenzó a llorar._

_Kido: no llores, eres mi hermanita te tengo que apoyar en todo y también Te Amo- el chico la abrazo protectoramente._

_Fin de flash Back…_

Aki: que lindo- la chica se resbalaban unas lágrimas por sus mejillas blancas.

Kazemaru: que buen hermano tienes.

Haruna: si el mejor- la chica sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de su hermano ya que sabía que dos como él no había en el mundo.

Kido: soy muy famoso- dijo el chico asiendo su aparición triunfal.

Aki: hola Kido- esta lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

Kazemaru: hola Kido- este le dio la mano.

Kido: ¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto el de las rastras.

Haruna: si.

Los cuatro abordaron la limosina muy contentos, excepto una chica cabello negro verdoso. Mientras Kido y Haruna iban muy distraído platicando, tanto que no notaron que Kazemaru fue acercándose poco a poco, le preocupaba el estado de la chica.

Kazemaru tomo su mano e hizo que está lo mirara a los ojos.

Kazemaru: que te sucede, se supone que debes estar Feliz porque finalmente finalizas tus estudios de secundaria- pregunto el chico casi en forma de susurro, la chica lo miro y le sonrió torcidamente.

Aki: no me pasa nada, tranquilo es solo que estoy melancólica- respondió, bufo tranquila, suspiro sacando la mala vibra que se quería apoderar de ese día, miro a su amigo nuevamente y le sonrió mucho más feliz.

Kazemaru: así está mejor n_n

Aki: y sabes algo de Endo- pregunto sin rodeos, la chica sabia que hablar de él solo abría viejas heridas, pero era algo que simplemente no pudo evitar, su cerebro decía que no preguntara, pero su corazón le decía que preguntara sobre el chico.

Kazemaru la miro suspiro molesto, no sabía qué hacer no quería ver a su amiga triste, después de la noticia que había sabido hace algunos días, no sabía si era realmente cierto o si solo era mentira de la chica, miro a su amiga ya sabía que tenía que hacer si le decía eso tal vez se olvidaría del chico que tanto daños le había hecho. Sacudió su cabeza y finalmente hablo.

Kazemaru: escuche que….- el chico no pudo hablar fluido-escuche que inicio una relación con Fuyukka.

Eso fue el golpe final, la chica estaba destrozada, en sus adentros murió algo, su corazón fue destrozada al momento de escuchar "_inicio una relación con Fuyukka"_ y la chica que finalmente estaba decidida en contarle al chico que tenía una hija que era como una angelito, miro Kazemaru y soltó una sonora carcajada, que llamo la atención de todos.

Kido: de que te ríes Aki- pregunto el chico extrañado ya que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba la risa, tan linda y cargada de alegría.

Aki: que al fin me he librado de Endo- volvió a reír esta vez preocupo mucho a los presentes.

Kido: ¿Te sientes bien?- el chico se acerco a ver mejor el panorama que era un poco inusual.

Aki: Nunca me sentí mejor- la chica comenzó a reír nuevamente.

Haruna: Kazemaru que le dijiste- pregunto con una aura maligna.

Kazemaru: solo la respuesta a lo que me pregunto… bueno le dije que Endo inicio una relación con Fuyukka- dijo el chico.

Haruna: Kazemaru es increíble que le hayas dicho eso, no vez que hoy es un día muy importante para que le dijeras eso.

Kazemaru: lo siento- el chico miro a su amiga quien seguía riendo a gusto.

Kido: Aki me estas asustando.

Aki paro de reír abruptamente, miro a Kido a Haruna y Kazemaru, y supo en ese momento que Endo era parte de su pasado y que aunque lo quería sería mejor olvidarlo, el por fin había comenzado una nueva historia con Fuyukka y sería mejor así, a ella vinieron un y mil preguntas todas respecto al chico, sacudió su cabeza, y lo único que vino a ella fue la imagen de su hija, tan linda con casi 5 meses de edad, pensó en ella , lo mucho que había crecido el parecido enorme que tenia con su papa, pensó en todo el amor y apoyo que le quería dar al no estar su padre con ella, dio un muy largo suspiro y sonrió nuevamente de una manera moderada, miro a sus amigos nuevamente sabiendo que ellos siempre estarían para ella.

Aki: Pues no te asustes estoy mejor que nunca- esta vez si convenció al chico, ya que su semblante estaba demasiado tranquilo y alegre.

Kido: creo que si estas mejor- el chico se acerco a abrazarla.

Aki: ya me estas avergonzando- dijo la chica intentando alejarse del chico.

Kido: si claro- la soltó.

Haruna: Aki, donde dijo Nahomi que nos estaría esperando?

Kido: ella me dijo que en la tienda del señor Fukuske.

Haruna Aki y Kazemaru: ¿Y tu como sabes?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Ya que el chico no eran tan amiga de ella.

Kido: por que ayer hable con ella como por una hora.

Haruna: porque estas tan pegado con Nahomi- pregunto su hermana con tono pícaro.

Kido: yo… etto… somos amigos y nada más.

Los tres: hummmmm no te creemos.

Kido: pues es su problema U.U

Justo en ese momento el carro si así se le puede decir paro, entonces supieron que la chica se subiría pronto.

Nahomi: Hola chicos.

Todos: Hola Nahomi.

Kazemaru: Y Atsuya?

Nahomi: con papa, la adora no quiere que la saque de la casa, porque dice que hay muchos virus en la calle y cosas así, pero bueno nos vamos.

Todos asistieron con una sonrisa, el carro avanzo un par de calles más y se detuvo en un edificio muy bonito, la chica bajaron y vieron todo muy ordenado, y decidieron entrar, se encontraron con sus amigas de hace pocos meses habían logrado entablar un amistad, todas las chicas estaban allí, era su celebración de graduación de sus estudios finales, por los menos de secundaria, todavía faltaban los de la Universidad, Nahomi vestía un lindo vestido color rosa pastel descubierto de la espalada que llegaba hasta la rodillas, su cabello estaba suelto y llegaba hasta la parte baja de su pechos, Haruna vestía un vestido del color de su cabellos con una mayas negras y zapatos de tacón cruzados con unas correa, su cabello estaba suelto y caía a la altura de barbilla también traía un poco de maquillaje, Aki vestía un vestido Morado ajustado al cuerpo además ajustado de las piernas y flojo de la cintura (**yo: son los nuevos que han salido)** , sujetado por un cinturón negro, unas mallas del mismo estilo de Haruna y también unos zapatos de tacones negros con la misma correa, en su cuello lucia una hermosa cadena con la letra "A", su cabello estaba recogido en un moño, y dos mechones de cabello caían por su asía el frente enmarcando su rostro, se había maquillado, solo un poco, la ceremonia comenzó fue un poco aburrida, pero después vino la fiesta, Kido saco a bailar a Nahomi unas tres veces y ella lo saco a bailar unas 6, todo observado bajo el ojo acusador de Haruna y Aki, Kazemaru bailo con las tres muchas veces, y así se pasaron bailando, hasta que cayó la noche y todos debían irse a sus hogares, todos subieron a la limosina, ya estaban muy cansados, al llegar a la mansión Kido, Aki Nahomi y Kazemaru disponían llamar un taxi para que los pasara irse a sus casas pero en ese momento Kido los detuvo.

En otro lugar de Inazuma…

Una gran fiesta terminaba también en el instituto Raimon, algunos de los chicos andaban un poco bebidos, para no decir que andaban por los suelos, unos de esos era, Fubuki, Endo, Goenji, también los acompañaba Fudo, Atsuya, **(yo: en esta historia si está vivo)** Toramaru y Tsunami.

Endo: brindo por lo estúpida que es la vida- grito el chico con una botella de alcohol.

El resto: ¡Salud!- todos chocaron su botellas.

Endo: Yo la amaba y me abandono- grito nuevamente.

Fubuki: Lo mismo digo capitán, ¡A su salud!- el chico volvió a chocar su botella.

Goenji: pues a mí me abandono y no sé por qué.

En eso a uno de los brillante cabezas huecas se le ocurrió algo.

Fudo: tienen que darles celos si las quieren de regreso.

Endo: celos hip?- hablo el chico con voz de borrachito.

Fudo: tienen que ir y gritar ¡Ya le hice el amor a otra!- hablo el muy incoherente.

Goenji: eso no funcionara hip.

Toramaru: si funciona, así las tienes rápido comiendo de tu mano- el chico hizo chasqueo los dedos como si estuviera llamando a un perro.

Fubuki: yo no tengo nada que perder, yo le voy hip- el chico puso su mano en el centro.

Endo: ya que Hip.

Goenji: yo, no estoy seguro, además no sé donde vive hip- el chico se tambaleo un poco antes de dar un último sorbo a su bebida antes de que se acabase. Para luego tomar otra.

Fudo: escuche a Sakuma halando con Kido y dice que está viviendo con él.

Goenji: con Kido?- el chico destapo su bebida- bueno entonces tampoco tengo que perder.

Tsunami: a si se hace les enseñaremos a las mujeres que nosotros mandamos.

Atsuya: eso es mi hermanito se va hacer hombre- el chico abrazo a su hermano- estoy orgulloso de ti

Los seis se fueron cantando por la calle bebiendo.

En la mansión Kido…

Aki: una beca en el extranjero- pregunto la chica, al escuchar lo que Kido les había dicho.

Kido: si, una de las empresa de papa está ayudando a jóvenes mama para que puedan terminar sus carreras en la universidad, los requisitos son básicos ser mayor de edad y haber terminados sus estudios de secundaria, se irían a España el tiempo que sea necesario y allí se les ayudaría en todo lo necesario.

Nahomi: es una decisión algo difícil- balbuceo la chica, quien hasta ese momento había escuchado muy atenta.

Haruna: si, por que irse estudiar al extranjero no es nada fácil verdad Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: NO la verdad es muy fácil, si sabes el idioma que hablan en el país. n_n

Haruna lo fulmino con una mirada tenía que darle la razón a ella. ¬_¬#

Kido: es una gran decisión, así que piénsenlo razónenlo, y al final sabrán que es lo mejor, yo estuve poniendo los "pro" y "contra" del asunto, uno de de los "pro" es que podrían salir a cualquier parte con sus hijos sin miedo a nada, y uno de los "contra" es que no podrían ver a su familia.

Aki: y en cuanto tiempo dan.

Kido: 3 semanas, ese es el tiempo límite.

Aki: bueno, lo pensare y tratare de poner los "pro" y "contra" como dices tú- en eso sonó la bocina de un taxi- creo que ya nos vienen a traer, bueno adiós Kido, Haruna.

Los dos mencionados, se despidieron de los tres individuos, y Haruna se despido de su hermano, y fue a ver a sus hijos, ambos dormían profundamente, se despojo de su ropa, se dio un baño caliente se puso una pijama de dos piezas, se recostó no sin antes pensar en la opción que su hermano les había dado, miro a sus hijos, dormían plácidamente, cuando sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse escucho una voz demasiado conocida.

_**Aquí termina la primera parte lean al siguiente n_n bueno si quieren saber que pasa. Kekekeke hay no Hiruma me pego su risa malvada bueno me salí del tema, adiós.**_


	12. Error imperdonable

_**Bueno aquí empieza la segunda parte disfrútenla. n_n**_

Goenji: ¡Haruna Otonashi se que estas allí sal, no seas cobarde!- Haruna instintivamente abrió los ojos y miro por la ventana más cercana, en eso miro a Goenji acompañado por otros cinco chicos, no salió al balcón solo para seguir escuchando lo que decía el chico.

Goenji: ¡Sabes ya no Te Amo!- grito a todos los vientos despertando a un no muy buen hermano de la chica.

Goenji: ¡Sabes también ya me cogí a otra!- dijo el chico completamente borracho.

Haruna solo pego su cuerpo a la pared y cayo lentamente hasta el suelo, sus lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar, ¿Qué le pasaba al chico? ¿Quién se creía para decirle eso? Es más que no había significado nada su amor, escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas y lloro por unos dos minutos hasta que Kido entro al cuarto de su hermanita para ver quien era el que gritaba de esa manera, ya que desde su cuarto no se miraba aunque ya sabía de ante mano quien era, pero cuando entro la vio sollozando en el suelo, con su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas. Miro la ventana y vio a los idiotas de sus amigos y sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso.

Goenji: ¡Sabes para mí solo fuiste un pasatiempo, a quien le importa una niña huérfana que tiene problemas!- grito el chico más fuerte.

Haruna sollozo más despertando a Kenji.

Fudo: dile que lo hiciste con Natsumi Raimon- susurro a su amigo.

Goenji: ¡Además sabes con Natsumi Raimon tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida, no como tú que solo eres una golfita que me dio su virginidad!.

Kido no podía creer lo que escuchaba él se estaba burlando de su hermanita que tanto esfuerzo le costó subirle el ánimo. Iba a salir a darle su merecido, pero Haruna lo evito.

Haruna: Cuida a Kenji, yo solucionare este problema- la chica se limpio las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos sin su permiso, bajo decidida, pero no sin antes ir a la cocina y decirle a la muchacha que le alistara una cubeta con agua fría y hielo.

Empleada: señorita Haruna por favor tenga cuidado.

Haruna: no se preocupe, se me cuidar sola- la chica salió a enfrentar su destino.

Goenji estaba a punto de decir otro insulto para la pequeña cuando la vio salir, ella oculto detrás de él el recipiente con agua fría.

Haruna: muy bien dime lo que me estabas diciendo, pero dímelo en la cara- dijo la chica viendo a los ojos.

Goenji: que eres una…- no pudo terminar porque Haruna le había dado una cachetada, no puñetazo en la cara.

Haruna: ¡Óyeme bien Shuuya Goenji, no soy ninguna prostituta para que me vengas a gritonear a mi casa, y si ti iniciaste una nueva relación no tengo por qué saber, además si te di mi virginidad es porque te AMABA, óyeme bien, JAMAS, JAMAS, en tu vida vuelvas a buscarme porque te ira peor y jamás me volverás a ver , y para que lo sepas termine contigo porque… no sabes que no MERECES saberlo, te arrepentirás de todo esto- la chica se fue del lugar dejando a todos estupefactos, pero regreso repentinamente- TEN- le arrojo la cubeta de agua fría- PARA QUE SE TE BAJE LA BORRACHERA.

Todos los presentes miraron al chico, en el suelo botando sangre de la nariz y empapado completamente.

Goenji: Te Amo- le grito.

Haruna: baya forma de demostrarlo- esa fue la última palabra que salido de la boca de la chica y la ultima que el chico escucharía en mucho tiempo.

Los cinco levantaron al chico del suelo, y se fueron del lugar.

Mientras Kido grababa todo desde la ventana, riendo a no más poder.

Haruna entro a la casa y no pudo evitar llorar, preguntándose que había hecho mal.

En otra parte…

Nahomi llegaba a su casa, su papa salió a recibirla y le dijo que la niña estaba dormida, subió lentamente las escaleras a su cuarto, miro a su bebe dormida profundamente, se acerco a su cuna le acaricio la carita, se ducho y puso la pijama, fue a darles las buenas noches a su padre, beso a su hija en la frente y finalmente cerró los ojos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Kido había dicho, sonrió al recordar a Kido, toco sus mejilla y estaban calientes, pero que pasaba con ella, sacudió su cabeza, se acomodo en su cama cerró los ojos y justo cuando estaba punto de dormirse escucho voces en el patio que conectaba justo al lado de su recamara. **(Yo: para aclarar la casa de Nahomi es de una sola planta pero es muy grande) **

Fubuki: Nahomi sal y dime que ya no me amas- se escucho un grito en el jardín, eras los idiotas nuevamente.

Nahomi: "¿Qué_ pasa?_- pensó la chica, antes de escuchar un insulto.

Fubuki: ¡Eres una Perra por terminar así conmigo, yo que te consolé cuando te así falta, se me hace que eres una estúpida Zorra!- grito el chicos.

Nahomi no era una chica que solía aguantar insultos, su carácter era muy duro, pocos le importaba lo que los demás pensara, pero eso en verdad le había dolido, decidió espiar por la ventana y vi a los seis idiotas, se fijo que estaba tomados, y que además Goenji había tenido una pelea callejera o algo por el estilo porque su nariz estaba destrozada.

Fubuki: ¡Vamos sal y da la cara Perra!- grito el chico asiendo que SU hija frunciera el ceño.

Nahomi salió al balcón, a escuchar mejor lo que los chicos decían.

Fubuki: ¡Con que das la cara!

Nahomi: si Shirou-kun n_n- la chica fingió hipocresía, ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Fubuki: ¡Eres una Perra!- le grito prácticamente en la cara.

Nahomi: OH gracias sigue por favor n_n- a la chica le crecía una vendita en la cabeza.

Fubuki: ¡Es tu última oportunidad, si no me pides perdón tendrá que resignarte a perderme!- advirtió el chico.

Nahomi: OH vaya no me di cuenta de mi error- la chica fingió drama- Perdóname por favor.

Fubuki: perdonada, ven aquí abajo y dame un beso- le exigió el chico.

Nahomi: si solo espera me pondré linda para ti n_n-la chica entro a su habitación.

Fudo: que te dije- dijo el son de triunfo.

Fubuki: creo que funciono.

Nahomi entro a su habitación, la chica no era buena en el Instituto ni en las labores de la casa en verdad no era buena en nada, solo había algo en lo que ella era realmente buena, abrió su armario y del saco un Rifle de alto alcance, para eso ella era buena, era una excelente Francotiradora, saco también unos cascos y unos lentes, se puso los lentes también los casco, se acerco a Atsuya y le coloco con cuidado los casco, para que no escuchara el tiroteo que se iba de desatar.

Fubuki: ¡Sal rápido que me estas impacientando!- grito con altanería.

Nahomi: ¡No comas ansias amor!- la chica probo si el casco funcionaba para no despertar a su hija, y efectivamente funcionaba bien- ahora veras de lo de esta hecha Nahomi Kanda, jamás volverás a burlarte de mí- la chica alisto el arma con los proyectiles que creyó necesario.

La chica salió a la ventana escondiendo el Rifle detrás de ella.

Fubuki: ¡Y te tardaste tanto para ponerte esas cosa!- pregunto enojado.

Nahomi: n_n come balas querido- la chica coloco el Rifle en el balcón para apoyarse mejor, eh hizo unos cuantos disparos a los pies de los chicos quienes solo los evitaban para no morir cinco de los chicos escaparon pero uno de ellos quedo por que la chica no le permitía huir, la chica disparo cinco veces más dejando al chico acorralado en una pared.

Nahomi: ¡Oye bien Shiro Fubuki- grito con el mayor coraje en su ser- no soy a las que puedes venir a gritonear cuando quieras, no quiero volver a verte TE ODIO, después de amarte TE ODIO, TE ODIO,TE ODIO, y ojala Atsuya nunca te conozca, espero y deseo con todo mi alma que encuentres a alguien que te comprenda, porque, porque enteramente nunca lo hice, te doy 10 segundos para que salgas de mi propiedad si no quieres tu cuerpo lleno de plomo, y nunca vengas a buscarme.

El chico quedo muy asombrado no andaba en sus cincos sentidos pero aun así supo que la chica hablaba muy enserio y que era más que obvio que ya no lo amaba dio la media vuelta y se fue del lugar dejando a la chica con la respiración muy agitada después de tanto disparos, Nahomi no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar no disparaba ese rifle desde hace tanto tiempo, lo soltó y entro a su habitación se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sollozar en silencio pero supo de inmediato que no debía llorar se limpio las lagrimas y salió a buscar su rifle pero cuando venía de regreso de pronto su padre abrió la puerta de golpe.

Papa de Nahomi: ¡Paso algo escuche disparos!- dijo el hombre muy preocupado.

Nahomi se paro y abrazo a su papa y le sonrió y dijo

Nahomi: no te preocupes era yo, tenía ganas de practicar y me puse a disparar a unos blandos en el jardín trasero- la chica miro a su padre exigiéndole que saliera de su habitación, él sabía que su hija era rara o lo que le decía no era cierto pero tampoco quería destruir su poca relación.

Papa de Nahomi: está bien me voy pero no por favor no dispares mas a estas alturas de las noches

Nahomi: no te preocupes papa no volveré a dispara, papa quiero decirte algo…-dijo la chica firme en su palabra.

Papa de Nahomi: si dime- respondió el hombre.

Nahomi: Veras mejor siéntate- el hombre tomo asiento y Nahomi siguió- veras papa tu sabes que tengo unos amigos que me han ayudado a sobrellevar las cosas de esta última temporada, pues veras papa uno de ellos es Yutto Kidou- la chica se sonrojo al recordar al chico- bueno su papa nos está obsequiando tres becas universitarias y yo quiero aceptar una de esas becas- dijo la chica mirando a su padre el hombre solo dio un suspiro muy largo y toco su cabeza alborotando su cabello.

Papa de Nahomi: Eres mi única hija…- el hombre fue interrumpido por su hija.

Nahomi: por favor papa, necesito irme de Japón y necesito que tu confíes en mi por favor papa, mira no lo hago por mi lo hago por ella- la chica señalo a la cuna donde su bebe dormía con el seño fruncido- tú crees que lo hago por mí, mira- el hombre miro a la niña buscando algún defecto o algo extraño pero al no encontrarlo volteo asía su hija- ella no se merece una vida atrapada entre las rejas de esta casa, se merece lo mejor y aun mas, yo no se lo puedo dar en Japón la amo y no quiero que su vida sea un encierro por favor papa si yo no la cuido quien lo hará me da miedo que baya por la calle y alguien la pueda ver y reconocer o empiecen a compararla, tengo mucho miedo que jamás sea una niña normal, por favor papa – suplico la chica a su padre quien solo mantenía su mirada bajo son mencionar ninguna palabra.

El hombre solo miro a su hija y sintió un hueco en su corazón era su hija la amaba no quería que se fuera de su lado.

Papa de Nahomi: pero no soportaría que te fueras de mi lado tú y esa bebe se han convertido en todo para mí.

Nahomi abrazo a su papa y comenzó a llorar, ella pensó que no la quería, sacudió su cabeza y se separo de él.

Nahomi: pero tú puedes visitarme cuando quieras por favor papa

El hombre miro a su hija y solo movió su cabeza en señal de aceptación la chica lo volvió a abrazar a su padre y este salió y le dijo que en la mañana quería más detalles. Nahomi cerró la puerta suspiro y lo único que se vino a su mente fue que era lo que había hecho, ahora no había marcha atrás, miro a su hija, y simplemente embozo una sonrisa además de tener ese seño fruncido que la caracterizaba se le había olvidado quitarle los cascos de los oídos, se acerco a ella le quito los cascos con cuidado para no lastimarla o aun peor despertarle, se los quito pero paso lo peor se despertó y no dejaba de llorar

Nahomi: esto me pasa por dispararle a tu padre- dijo mientras la arrullaba con amor.

Soltó una carcajada al recordar a los chicos esquivando los disparos, arrullo mas a su hija y esta al fin se calmaba pero no se dormía, Nahomi sin querer recordó los insultos del chico, una lagrima recorrió toda su mejía derecha le dolía en el alma que él la tratara así, la gota sin querer cayó sobre la niña quien la observo de una manera extraña choco sus manitas en son de aplausos y sonrió a su madre y luego le toco la cara con sus manos, Nahomi embozo una sonrisa y la acostó a su lado y durmió abrazada a su hija.

Mientras tanto con los chicos…

Los seis muchachos estaban sentados en una banca, aun pasando el susto del tiroteo en la casa de la chica, primero Goenji estaba golpeado y mojado con agua fría, segundo en la casa de Nahomi casi los matan ese sí que fue el susto de su vida, los 6 hablaban de un tema importantísimo según ellos, el que Endo era quien seguía.

Endo: no iré donde Aki estás loco, mira Goenji tiene la nariz rota y Fubuki por casi no vive no gracias no quiero morir.

Fudo: acaso no eres hombre- exclamo el chico.

Toramaru: si, tienes que hacerlo para demostrar tu hombría, de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias- dijo el chico mientras los otros cuatro que faltaban se acercaban para poder amenazarlo con la mirada a lo que funciono muy bien.

Endo: está bien iré- los seis caminaron por la calle según ellos a la reconciliación de los chicos.

Mientras con Aki…

La chica sin querer se había dormido en el taxi sin querer su cabeza se apoyo en el hombro de Kazemaru y este suspiro resignado y un poco triste por su amiga, de pronto el taxi freno de improvisto.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el chico ya que tuvo que agarrar a Aki en un movimiento brusco despertando a la chica.

Aki: Hum ya llegamos- dijo la chico limpiando un poco sus ojos.

Taxista: es que casi mato a esos chicos- dijo el hombre señalando a los seis chicos que estaban en frente de ellos.

Kazemaru miro asía el frente y vio a un grupo de chicos demasiados conocidos para él, bajo del auto.

Kazemaru: están bien chicos- pregunto el corredor sin rodeos.

Fudo: baya es el chico velocidad- dijo entre su ebriedad.

Kazemaru: ¬¬ será mejor que se vayan a sus casa…. Oye Goenji que te paso te robaron algunos vagabundos- pregunto el chico al ver a su amigo ensangrentado.

Goenji: ¬¬ no me lo hizo Haruna

Kazemaru quedo petrificado pues sabia que era cierto Haruna siempre daba esos golpes no pudo evitar reír.

Goenji: de que te ríes ¬¬

Kazemaru: yo… ha de un buen chiste del cual me acorde.

Aki: ¿Todo está bien Kazemaru?- pregunto la chica saliendo del auto.

Todo quedo en un incomodo silencio hasta que Aki desidia hablar

Aki: Kazemaru es mejor que nos vayamos tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo perder mi tiempo- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta.

Pero en eso Fudo se acerco a Endo y dijo que le dijera de una buena vez lo que le tenía que decir, Endo en su medio estado de ebriedad abrió la boca para añadir algo antes de que la chica se fuera.

Endo: OYE…-grito el chico antes de que la chica terminara de subir al auto.

Aki: ¿?

Endo: ¡Pues te quiero decir que ya no te amo!- grito el chico, a la chica cada vez le resultaba más interesante así que cerró la puerta del auto y decidió escuchar todo lo que el chico le iba a decir- Y también eres una ramera por que se que tienes una relación con Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: oye…- el chico dio unos pasos adelante.

Aki freno poniendo su mano evitando el paso el chico la miro y esta tenía la curiosidad en sus ojos.

Endo: eres una perra- Aki movió su cabeza de arriba abajo- jamás debí de darte una oportunidad sabes Fuyukka es mejor que..,

El chico no pudo terminar por que recibió una dura bofetada y una patada muy fuerte entre las piernas.

Los otros chicos solo arrugaron la cara ya que imaginaba el dolor que el chico debía de estar experimentando.

Aki: Soporto que me trates mal, que me insultes, que te arrepientas de haber tenido una relación conmigo, que pienses que soy de lo peor, pero nunca, escúchame bien NUNCA me compares con esa perra, jamás me vuelvas a comparar con Fuburra, Te odio y que bien que nuestra relación termino, y además de eso eres un idita por dejar ir esta gran mujer adiós- la chica le dio otra patada y se subió al auto.

Kazemaru: esta vez te pasaste Endo, baya mejor me voy- el chico subió al auto y este arranco.

Mientras los chicos ayudaron a Endo ponerse de pie.

En el auto…

Kazemaru: ¡Eso fue genial!-dijo el chico emocionado todavía no creía lo que sus ojos habían visto.

En ese momento la chica comenzó a sollozar.

Aki: es un idita y lo Odio- dijo entre sollozos

Kazemaru: lamento que dijera eso de ti Aki, lo siento- dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba.

Aki: no hay problema- la chica se limpio algunas lagrimas- bueno creo que esta sección de mi vida está cerrada, así que aceptare la beca- menciono la chica con determinación.

Kazemaru: estás segura de tu decisión.

Aki: si- la determinación se hizo presente en su voz.

Llego a su casa hablo sobre la beca con su madre esta no está muy segura pero al final acepto, hablo a las chicas quienes le contaron historias similares a las de ella, pero sin duda la más destrozada era Haruna, pero después de unos días lo superaron, hablaron con Kido y este les entrego los boletos les explico aun mejor y sin darse cuenta llego el día de partir.

En el aeropuerto…

Aki: adiós Kazemaru- dijo la chica empapada de lágrimas.

Kazemaru: TT .TT no llores me vas hacer llorar- dijo el chico llorando.

Haruna: adiós hermano- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- cuídate mucho.

Kido: cuídate mucho y no dejes que chicos se te acerquen y cuida a los niños.

Haruna: claro- abrazo a su hermano nuevamente y comenzó a llorar.

Nahomi: adiós Kido- dijo llamando la atención del chico.

Haruna: bueno yo los dejo solo- la chica dio la media vuelta y se sentó en una de las típicas bancas de los aeropuertos.

Kido: adiós Nahomi espero que te baya bien- dijo el chico y la abrazo y cuando se separaron Kido no pudo evitar besarla y ella respondió el beso muy desesperadamente pero como nada es para siempre su pulmones necesitaban aire.

Nahomi: Kido yo… - la chica no pudo terminar por que el chico la callo con otro beso pero se tuvieron que separar.

Nahomi: Kido yo no sé qué decir

Kido: lo mismo iba a decir- dijo el chico descansando en el pecho de la chica- no quiero que te bayas

Nahomi: pero Kido mi mente está muy confundida por favor deja que se tranquilice.

Kido: como tú quieras no te presionare, bueno solo te deseo lo mejor y cuida a Atsuya.

Nahomi: claro n_n

Kido: me dejas que la cargue por última vez- suplico el chico con los ojos.

Nahomi: si ten- la chica le dio a la niña quien tenía el seño fruncido pero al ver a Kido comenzó a reír.

Kido: creo que mi cara le da risa.

Kazemaru: ¡Yo digo lo mismo!-grito el chico a lo que Kido solo le dio una mirada de odio ¬¬

Kido: ¿sabes qué?

Nahomi: ¿Qué?

Kido: creo que es por mis lentes- el chico tomo bien a la niña con un brazo y con el brazo libre se quito los lentes de un solo tirón- creo que ha pasado muchos años desde que no me quitaba eso lentes y sabes quiero obsequiárselos a ella, cuando este grande dile que se los regalo su tío Kido- Kido le puso los lentes y la niña lo miro extrañado.

Nahomi: creo que te quiere decir gracias- dijo la chica mirando los ojos de Kido.

Kido: bueno creo que acepto sus gracias- el chico rio un poco.

Pero en eso sonó una voz por el alto parlante del aeropuerto avisando que el vuelo iba a partir y que los viajantes necesitaban abordar.

Aki: bueno creo que este es una adiós.- dijo la chica a los que se quedaban.

Kazemaru: cuida a Sagiri que no se le acerquen chicos, que nunca se olvide quien es su tío Kazemaru

Aki: hay hablas como si nunca nos volvieras a ver, si tú mismo dijiste que nos irías a visitar una vez al mes.

Kazemaru: hay es cierto- el chico rio nerviosamente.

Kido: bueno si Kazemaru va yo iré también- el chico miro a Nahomi quien se sonrojo pero a la vez le sonrió.

Haruna: bueno esto sí es una adiós.

Todos se volvieron a despedir de nuevo y las chicas abordaron el avión.

Aki: _"Hasta nunca Satoru Endo, espero que seas feliz"_

_**5 AÑOS DESPUES **_

_**Hay yo aquí me quedo tal vez me odien por poner a los chicos de malos pero aquí es donde la historia se pone buena verán iba a poner solo un capitulo, pero era muy largo y no quise tortúralos leyendo seguido así que lo dividí en dos, bueno espero sus Review y por favor no me maten, no es mi culpa la historia fue así desde el principio pero les aseguro que tendrá un final feliz bueno me despido hasta el siguiente capi, bueno actualizare antes de Navidad. (Creo)**_


	13. 5 años despues y todo a cambiado

_**Pues bueno yo aquí con la otra parte de mi historia pues verán me emocione y la empecé a escribir, pero bueno aquí esta. Se que dije que actualizaría antes de navidad pero enserio no pude espero su comprensión.**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-idiotas, cuando Inazuma Eleven sea mi, Endo se habrá curado de su Estupiditis aguda, sin más el finc.**_

Una chica de 24 años pelo lacio hasta parte baja de su espalda se encontraba escribiendo en un pequeño libro que poseía desde su infancia.

Escritura…

Después de cinco años mi vida ha cambiado mucho, verán después de dejar Japón mi vida no ha tenido nunca ninguna problema, termine de estudiar en 4 años mi carrera como abogada al igual de Nahomi la de empresaria y Haruna la de periodista, pues que les digo no me puedo quejar estamos muy bien nunca nos ha faltado nada Kidou y Nahomi empezaron una relación hace aproximadamente unos dos meses, ya se, se preguntaran como si en el aeropuerto se besaron, pues tras muchos años de insistencia por parte de Kidou Nahomi por fin le dio una oportunidad a la pobre le cuesta mucho confiar en hombres, Haruna esta de maravilla se le mira mucho más alegre es toda una reportera a sus 23 años al principio fue duro ya que por falta de experiencia no le daban trabajo pero cuando una puerta se cierra se abren dos, yo llevo una buena carrera he ganado unos cuantos casos así como he perdido algunos, bueno no he pues un pie en Japón desde hace mucho tiempo, no he visto a mi mama, ni a mis amigos, solo Kazemaru que viene una vez al mes, pero últimamente no ha venido porque tiene que arreglar algo respecto a su boda, si jamás pensé que ese chico loco se fuera a casar y menos con Reika Midou, si la misma chica de Osaka me sorprendí un poco al principio, pero me alegro mucho por el, he escuchado por algunos de mis nuevos amigos que admiran el futbol que Inazuma Japón es el actual campeón del mundo, no me extraña o asombra para mí son los mejores. Y mi hija bueno que les cuento es un ángel ella es mi razón de ser y existir la amo tanto, ella es muy alegre y llena de energía, jamás se cansa, además de eso idolatra al futbol, a veces pienso que lo ama más que a mí, ella sin duda alguna es el vivo retrato de Endo, su risa, su energía, su ganas siempre de jugar al Futbol, a veces me preocupa que algún día el pueda enterarse de que es su hija.

La chica termino de escribir en un pequeño libro y lo puso bajo llave para que nadie lo viera.

¿?: ¡Mama!- grito una niña a lo que la aludida dio un brinco casi al cielo.

Aki: ¡Que paso, porque gritas!- pregunto ya calmada.

Sagiri: Nada- la niña le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Aki: -_-* ¿y tus primos?- pregunto.

Sagiri: vamos a ver- la niña se puso los dedos en la cabeza tratando de recordar como cierto chico- Tori está jugando con su muñeca, Kenji está jugando carritos con Atsuya- termino de decir la niña.

Aki: y tu ¿Por qué no vas a juga con ellos?- pregunto muy tranquila.

Sagiri: por qué no, tengo hambre – la niña toco su estomago y este gruño.

Aki: está bien, vamos a ver que hay en la cocina- la chica tomo a su hija en brazos.

Sagiri: oye mama ¿Cuándo va a venir el tío Kazemaru?- pregunto.

Aki: pues fíjate que hablando con el me dijo que va a venir para tu cumpleaños.

Sagiri: dile que tiene que venir antes falta mucho para mi cumpleaños.

Aki: no falta mucho solo 1 semana.

Sagiri: pero yo quiero que venga antes- la niña hizo pucheros.

Aki: lo siento amor pero no puedo- la mujer sentó a su hija en el mostrador de la cocina mientras buscaba algo de comida en las alacenas.

Sagiri: está bien, pero dile que no me ganara en el próximo partido n_n- la niña sonrió y guardo silencio.

Aki saco un tazón y un poco de leche del refrigerador y cereal y le sirvió un poco.

Sagiri: gracias mama eres la mejor- la niña comió rápidamente lo que le sirvió.

Aki: quédate aquí voy por tus primos-

Sagiri: humju- la niña asistió con la boca llena

Aki: "_no sé a quién te pareces"._

La mujer dejo a la niña en la cocina y camino hacia un cuarto.

¿?: No eres una tramposa yo te gane- reclamaba un niño cabello blanco a una niña de cabello rosa.

¿?:!noooo hoo Kenji!- U.U la niña volteo su cara para no verlo.

Kenji: eres un tramposa Atsuya- el chico se abalanzó sobre ella.

Atsuya: suéltame que haces le diré a la tía Aki para que te castigué.

Kenji: no servirá- los dos niños comenzaron a dar vueltas en el piso peleando como gatos y perros.

Tori: One-chan no pelees con Atsuya- dijo una niña idéntica a Haruna con voz muy débil.

Kenji: no te metas- dijo mientras estaba sobre Atsuya, en eso la niña le dio la vuelta.

Atsuya: si no te metas- grito de la misma manera.

Aki: niños la comida….- los niños quedaron inmóviles al ver a su tía en la puerta.

Atsuya y Kenji: ELLA (él en caso de Kenji) EMPEZO- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Aki: no quiero escuchar nada, Tori quien empezó- pregunto a su sobrina menor.

Tori: etto… tía… lo siento no vi quien empezó yo estaba distraída jugando con Meri lu- la niña extendió una muñeca de trapo con la iniciales G y H Forever.

Aki suspiro.

Aki: está bien, vayan a la cocina el desayuno ya está servido.

Los tres: COMIDA- los tres niños salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Al terminar de comer ayudaron a su tía asear el pequeño departamento donde vivían, después de eso se fueron a bañar y vieron un poco de TV.

Haruna y Nahomi: ya llegamos -dijeron mientras Haruna cerraba la puerta y se sentaban en el sofá.

Tori Kenji y Atsuya: ¡Mami!- gritaron antes de tirarse sobre ella.

Haruna: Hola mis amores- la chica los beso en la frente- no ha pasado nada- pregunto a sus hijos.

Tori: Nada mama -n_n

Kenji: lo que dijo ella- U.U

Nahomi: Hola amor- la imito lo que hizo su amiga- nada nuevo.

Atsuya: Nada- U.U

Aki: Hola chicas- la chica se tiro pesadamente sobre el sofá donde estaban sus amigas.

Nahomi: luces terrible- dijo en son de broma.

Haruna: si- las dos chicas burlonas chocaron sus manos.

Aki: ¬_¬ espero que cuando sea su turno les toque peor- la chica les dedico una mirada mortal.

Haruna: si como digas, bueno para que se te quite esa cara de zombi

Aki: ¬_¬

Haruna: salgamos al parque de diversiones.

Los cuatro niños- SI- gritaron mientras corrían frenéticamente.

Aki y Nahomi: está bien- la tres se fueron alistar a sus hijos.

Con Nahomi…

Nahomi: entonces quieres esta- la chica ya cansada le puso la última opción a su hija.

Atsuya: creo que me quedare con la primera.

Nahomi "_ahhh que hice yo"._

Nahomi vistió a su hija con un pantalón una camisa de tirantes con un chalequito encima y un par tenis.

Nahomi: creo que te ves hermosa- la chica la beso en la frente

Atsuya: falta mis Gogles que me regalo el tío Kidou mama sabes donde están?- la niña miro a su madre.

Nahomi: están en la mesa al lado de tu cama- la niña salto de la cama y se los puso (**yo: como se los pone Tsunami en el cabello)**.

Atsuya: ya esta- Atsuya es una niña inteligente piensa todo dos veces antes de decirlo, en su apariencia es igual a Fubuki, solo por su cabello rosa y su arrogante personalidad heredada de su madre, siempre usa lo gogles que Kidou le regalo, y además de eso pelea con Kenji en cada oportunidad que tiene.

Nahomi: ahora falto yo vete a la sala.

Atsuya: si mama- U.U

Con Haruna….

Haruna: ya están los dos- Haruna mira orgullosa a sus hijos.

Tori llevaba un vestido azul cielo con mallas blancas y unos zapatos azules con flores, peinada con dos colitas y un poco de cabello suelto (**yo: ella es como Haruna con su fleco así que solo póngales las colitas)** mientras tanto Kenji llevaba un pantalón jeans y una camisa azul con un estrella en el centro con una sudadera naranja (**yo: imagínense a Goenji pequeñito)** y unos tenis y su cabello como el de su padre.

Kenji era un niño muy inteligente con una personalidad agresiva, pero pese a eso es muy cariñoso con su hermana y su mama y pelea con Atsuya cada vez que lo molesta, mientras tanto Tori es muy tranquila es muy tímida callada y obedece a su madre siempre sin importar que también es muy apegada a su madre y un poco agresiva cuando el caso lo requiere.

Haruna: ahora me dejan que me cambie yo- la chica los mando a la sala a ver TV.

Con Aki…

Aki: ya estas- la mujer termino de darle el último toque a su hija.

Sagiri: gracias mama n_n- Sagiri llevaba una falda con medias blancas con unos tenis altos una blusa de tirantes y un chalequito, su cabello lo llevaba en dos coletas bajas y un fleco (**yo: como el de Atsuya chico)**

Aki: muy bien solo falto yo, vete a la sala a esperarme- la niña obedeció y se fue a la sala a ver TV.

Después de unos minutos las tres chicas salieron del lugar, Aki llevaba un pantalón ajustado al cuerpo con una blusa de tirantes acompañados con unas botas sin tacón y su cabello suelto, Haruna llevaba un pantalon roto con unos tenis y una blusa manga larga casual su cabello en un coleta que daba hasta parte baja de su espalda, mientras que Nahomi llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas flojo y con unas sandalias bajas y su cabello en un moño con unos cuantos cabellos sueltos.

Las tres: nos vamos- preguntaron a sus hijos quienes habían volteado hace un minuto.

Los cuatro: Hai.

Todos pasaron una tarde espectacular fueron al parque de diversiones como estaba planeado, y también a otro lugares después de esa tarde tan divertida tanto como las madre como para los niños, regresaron a su casa un poco cansado por el día que había tenido.

Aki: creo que después de irme a bañar dormiré hasta que sea el otro fin de semana- la chica coloco a su hija en su cama ya que ese día había sido mucho para ella. Quito sus zapatos la acobijo y beso en la frente.

Nahomi: te comprendo- ella hiso lo mismo que su amiga.

Haruna: si- Haruna cargaba a los dos niños ya que eran chaparros y no pesaban tanto no le costaba mucho pero aun así el peso de los niños era mucho para ella así que Aki le ayudo un poco con Tori, beso a los dos y salieron de la habitación.

Nahomi: si- la chica coloco a su hija y esta frunció el seño como siempre, la beso en la frente como sus otras tres amigas.

Las tres amigas se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, era algo que siempre asían antes de acostarse, Nahomi no dejaba de ver su teléfono celular ya que Kidou tuvo que haberla llamado hace mucho ya y no lo hacía.

Haruna: si sigues viendo ese celular se te caerán los ojos- dijo para llamar la atención de la chica.

Nahomi: no se te hace raro que Kidou no me haya llamado- pregunto a sus amigas quienes solo levantaron los hombros- no se siento que algo malo paso.

En eso suena el teléfono de Haruna.

Haruna: ves es el, creo que solo tuvo un compromiso y no pudo llamar.

Aki: si no es para que exageres, Haruna contesta ya- la chica al ver que solo sostenía el teléfono en la mano.

Haruna: hola… si… claro… COMO DIJO…no puede ser… está bien- la chica colgó el teléfono y este cayó al suelo unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Nahomi: ¿Qué paso?- pregunto al ver a su amiga llorar.

Haruna: Kidou tuvo un accidente.

Aki y Nahomi: QUE- exclamaron preocupadas.

Haruna: si- la chica se abalanzo a llorar y abrazar a sus amigas.

Nahomi: y como esta que te dijeron- la chica había comenzado a llorar sin darse cuenta.

Aki: si dinos- la chica también lloraba.

Haruna: que está en el hospital, que hacemos- la chica miro a sus amigas.

Aki: ya sé que hay que hacer...- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Haruna: ¿El qué?- dijo mientras no comprendía lo que su amiga iba a decirle.

Aki: tenemos que ir a Japón- la chica miro a sus quienes lo miraban incrédulas.

Nahomi: estoy de acuerdo con Aki, tenemos que ir lo antes posible- la chica se limpio las lagrimas.

Haruna: si, mañana vamos de regreso a Japón- la chica bajo la mirada deseando que su hermano estuviera bien.

_**Bueno me quedo aquí huy el próximo capi va estar bueno, se despide kaze143, Kekekeke amo ese nombre. **_


	14. De regreso a Japón

_**Hola chicos pues yop aki actualizando muy bien lo siento el Fcebook m a absorbido x completo lo siento mejor los dejo con la historia**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-iditas kekekeke bueno disfruten el capi.**_

_**De Regreso A Japón **_

Tres chicas se encontraban alistando maletas a para tomar su vuelo a Japón partirían en unas cuantas horas y todo debía de estar en perfecto estado, Haruna lloraba mientras colocaba algunas cosas en su maletas y las de sus hijos.

Aki: ya no llores ya verás que Kidou está bien- la chica la abrazo.

Haruna: si, claro ya no llorare- la chica se limpio las lágrimas.

Nahomi: a qué hora sale el vuelo- pregunto mientras colocaba algunas cosas.

Aki: a las 5:30PM- respondió sin ganas.

Haruna: que pasara si…- la chica fue silenciada por la voz de Aki.

Aki: no pasara nada, no pasara, por eso tenemos que ir a Japón y regresar cuantos antes, y no tenemos que salir con los niños a ninguna parte.

Nahomi: pero si alguien los ve…

Aki: pues- la chica quedo pensando en algo- nadie los verá.

Las dos chicas asistieron no muy convencidas.

Tras terminar de hacer las maletas fueron a donde sus hijos estaban.

Aki: niños- dijo para llamar la atención de ellos.

Sagiri: que pasa mama- pregunto la niña.

Nahomi: niños… NOS VAMOS DE PASEO A JAPÓN- dijo emocionada.

Los cuatro: SI- los cuatro niños se pusieron a saltar felices por todos lados.

Aki: pero tienen que prometernos algo- dijo el voz baja e infantil.

Sagiri: lo que sea- dijo con estrellas en sus ojos.

Haruna: tienen que ir como agentes secreto con lentes y gorras – dijo la chica.

Kenji: ¿Y como para que mama?- pregunto.

Nahomi: porque es una misión secreta- dijo el voz baja.

Los cuatro: GUAA SEREMOS AGENTES SECRETROS- los cuatro niños comenzaron a gritar como locos.

Aki: además no pueden hablar español tienen que hablar Japonés como les hemos enseñado.

Los cuatro: HAI- contestaron en japonés.

Haruna: sin más vamos que tenemos que alistarlos.

Los cuatro niños se fueron con sus madres quienes no se creían la mentira que le habían dicho.

Con Aki…

Sagiri: mama iremos a ver a la abuela al tío Kidou y al tío Kazemaru- pregunto a su madre.

Aki: si amor- la chica la abrazo protectoramente- tienes que prometerme que no te quitaras la gorra y los lentes… por que recuerda que somos agentes secretos.

Sagiri: si mama.

Con Haruna….

Tori: mama veremos al abuelo y al tío Kidou y al tío Kazemaru y a mis otros abuelos.

Haruna: si amor.

Tori: y puedo llevar a Meri lu- pregunto la niña extendiendo la muñeca.

Haruna: claro que puedes.

Con Nahomi…

Atsuya: iremos donde el abuelo y el tío Kidou y el tío Kazemaru- pregunto la niña.

Nahomi: claro n_n

Las chicas terminaron de alistarse a las 5:00PM tenias que apresurarse para llegar a tiempo para no perder el vuelo.

Aki: ahhh- suspiro la chica.

Sagiri: mama te pasa algo- pregunto.

Aki: no es nada- la chica bajo la mirada.

Después de que dos taxis los recogieran, llegaron al aeropuerto y abordaron el avión sin ningún problema.

Sagiri: ya vamos a llegar mama- pregunto la niña

Aki: no- la chica le toco la cabeza con ternura

Sagiri: ¿Cuanto falta?

Aki: unas cuantas horas y ya- respondió

Sagiri: entonces mejor me duermo- dijo mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Aki.

Aki: si duerme lo que quieras.

Atsuya: oye mama yo también puedo dormir- pregunto la niña.

Nahomi: claro n_n- la niña se coloco de la misma forma.

Haruna: ustedes dos no quieren dormir- pregunto a sus hijos.

Tori: yo si mama- Haruna levanto los brazos de los asientos (**yo: no me acuerdo como se llaman pero son unos que dividen los asiento)** y acostó a la niña a lo largo del asiento.

Haruna: y tu Kenji no quieres- le pregunto a su hijo.

Kenji: no- U.U

Haruna: enserio- ya que miro su hijo un poco cansado y cerrando los ojos un poco.

Kenji: no- el niño sin darse cuenta se acomodo de la misma manera que su hermana y se durmió.

Haruna: "_siempre se hace el fuerte no se a quien se parece"_- la chico suspiro, después acaricio el cabello de sus hijos **(yo: para explicar bien son asientos de tres y Haruna va en medio y Tori y Kenji tienen la cabeza en sus piernas)**

El vuelo transcurrió lento y sin interrupciones.

Aki: ya llegamos- dijo a Haruna suavecito para no despertar a los niños ya que el cambio de hora sin duda les había afectado.

Después de que algunas personas les ayudaran a bajar a los niños del avión y recoger las maletas las chicas tomaron un taxi.

Aki: ¡Alto esperen!- grito a sus amigas.

Haruna: que pasa.

Aki: tenemos que ponerles las gorras y los lentes- dijo mientras colocaba a sus hijos en el taxi.

Nahomi: cierto- dijo mientras sacaba unos lentes y gorras de su cartera de mano.

Después de batallar con los niños ya que cada vez que se le acercaban ponían gestos raros, pero al final lograron ponerle las gorras y los lentes y a Kenji hasta una sudadera por su pelo indomable, todos se dejaron excepto Tori quien no quería.

Haruna: no, es imposible no quiere y no quiero despertarla.

Aki: creo que no hay ningún problemas mientras llegamos al hotel-dijo mientras guardaba las gorra y los lentes de la niña.

Nahomi: si

Subieron al taxi que por milagro cupieron.

Aki iba en la ventana izquierda, y como todas sus amigas iban asombradas viendo los avances que había tenido Inazuma Town, de pronto pasaron por el campo de entrenamiento y vieron a los chicos.

Aki: alto señor deténgase- dijo de una manera rápida y amable.

Haruna: que pasa por que detienes el Taxi- pregunto.

Aki: miren-la chica se asomaron un poco a la ventana y vieron al campo de juego y a los chicos.

Aki: creo que no será ningún crimen verlos- dijo mientras bajaba del taxi- señor puede esperar unos minutos-pregunto con ojos de cachorrito

Señor: claro como ordene, además son Inazuma Japón el orgullo del país.

Haruna: espera yo los quiero ver- dijo mientras se bajaba del taxi.

Nahomi: un minuto, yo también los quiero ver- la chica hizo lo mismo.

Las cuatro chicas miraban ilusionadas a los chicos.

Nahomi: _"no puedo creer lo mucho que han mejorado los chicos, también lo atractivos que se ven , se ven mucho más maduro- en ese momento la chica siguió a alguien en especial con la vista- humm Fubuki se mira muy atractivo… pero que estoy pensando, no vine aquí por él, vine por Kidou- _La chica se reprendió de inmediato.

Haruna: _"qué guapo esta Goenji- la chica mordió su labio inferior- pero que estoy pensando, el no se merece mi atención, aunque no lo puedo evitar…- la chica volvió a morder su labio inferior sin duda ella era la más débil de las tres._

Aki:_ "que bien los chicos han mejorado mucho desde que los vimos por última vez se ve que son más fuertes- la chica miro hasta la portería y se encontró con alguien en especial- que guapo se ve Endo, me imagino que ya ha de estar comprometido con Fuburra ¬_¬, pero que estoy pensando, acaso tengo celos no de ninguna manera._

Y así siguieron viendo a los chicos muy distraídas como por unos 4 minutos.

En el taxi…

Sagiri: ya llegamos- dijo mientras miraba a sus primos dormir- HEY FLOJOS DESPIERTEN- grito a los chicos.

Kenji: ya llegamos- dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza y miraba sus lentes que no recordaba a vérselos puesto.

Atsuya: pues si pedazo de asno no ves que no estamos en casa- U.U

Kenji: tú eres el asno ¬_¬

Tori: Sagiri sabes donde esta mama?- pregunto la niña débilmente.

Sagiri miro a todos lados para encontrar a su mama pero no la encontró solo al señor del taxi.

Sagiri: Señor disculpe puede decirme donde esta mi mami?- pregunto.

Señor: esta allí afuera- dijo a los niños.

Sagiri: gracias.

Los cuatro niños bajaron del taxi.

Sagiri: mama- grito.

Aki: …..- la chica solo miraba el campo.

Kenji: mama- grito de la misma manera.

Haruna: ….- la vista de la chica solo seguía algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

Tori: mama- dijo muy suavecito.

Haruna:….

Atsuya trono sus dedos movió su cabeza de lado a lado y se preparo para decir algo o mejor dicho gritar.

Atsuya: MAMA- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Nahomi….- su vista estaba en el campo.

Sagiri: las pedimos, pero que miran.

Los cuatro se acercaron por las rejas de puente y miraron a unos chicos practicando soccer, los cuatro quedaron maravillados al ver a los chicos, pero Sagiri se fijo que allí estaba su tío Kazemaru.

Sagiri: allí está el tío Kazemaru- dijo a los otros tres.

Atsuya: hay que gritarle para que venga.

Sagiri: desde aquí no nos va a escuchar- la niña excepción con sus ojos la entrada aquel campo.

Sagiri: vamos-la niña la visualizo rápido.

Los cuatro caminaron y al acercarse a las gradas comenzaron a gritar.

Los cuatro: ¡TIO KAZEMARU! ¡TIO KAZEMARU! ¡TIO KAZEMARU!- gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo llamando la atención no solo de su madre si no que también de todos los del campo.

Aki: OH…O.O

Haruna: POR….O.O

Nahomi: DIOS…O.O

Las tres chicas corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas daban a donde estaban los niños.

En el campo…

Todos se había quedado viendo de donde provenían lo gritos.

Endo: Kazemaru esos niños te están diciendo Tío- dijo el chico a su amigo.

Kazemaru: oh son los niños- dijo tranquilamente- SON LOS NIÑOS..O.O- el chico corrió también a donde estaban los niños.

Aki: NIÑOS POR SE BAJARON DEL TAXI- grito.

Los cuatro niños la vieron confundida.

Kazemaru: AKI POR QUE ESTAN AQUÍ?- dijo el chico mientras llegaba a donde estaba sus amigas.

Aki: yo… es que…etto tenemos que irnos- Aki se apresuro a dar la media vuelta con los niños, pero al darse vuelta ya tenía a todo Inazuma Japón al frente.

Haruna: DIABLOS…O.O- Haruna escondió a Tori detrás de ella ya que era la única que no tenía nada que ocultara su apariencia.

Nahomi: Aki que hacemos- dijo en un murmullo lleno de miedo.

Kuritmasu: Hola Kino- dijo el chico amablemente para después que un gran grupo de chicos las abrazaran a las tres.

Sagiri: ya déjenla- grito alejando a todos de su mama

Aki: O.O… _"OH POR DIOS"_- a la chica se palpitaba rápido el corazón solo esperaba que Sagiri no dijera que es su mama.

Sagiri: DEJEN A MI MAMI EN PAZ- grito llamando la atención de todos.

Aki: "_OH POR DIOS_"- se repetía en su cabeza.

Haruna: será mejor que nos llevemos a Aki de aquí porque está entrando en shock.

Nahomi: OH POR DIOS- la chica esta en el mismo estado.

Haruna: -_-* Kazemaru- dijo para que creara una distracción para escapar.

Kazemaru: chicos….- dijo alargando la palabra.

Todos: que- respondieron pesadamente.

Kazemaru: se han fijado lo mucho que alumbra el sol en el día- dijo la primera estupidez que se le cruzo por la mente.

Todos: si ¬_¬ que tontería.

Endo: chicas ya se van- dijo al ver a las chicas en una retirada estratégica.

Haruna: si- dijo sin hacerle caso.

Sagiri: TIO KAZEMARU- la niña se abalanzo sobre el seguido por los otros tres niños.

Aki: OH POR DIOS…O. o- la chica estaba entrando en un nuevo shock.

Kazemaru: niños después los veré, ahora váyanse con sus mamas.

Todos los chicos de Inazuma tenían los ojos más grandes que platos.

Goenji: Haruna…

Haruna: QUE- grito nerviosa- quiero decir que- dijo tranquila.

Goenji: esa niña es tu hija- dijo mientras miraba a Tori y esta abrazo más a su muñeca.

Haruna: SI... digo si- la pobre chica no sabía qué hacer.

Goenji: oh baya es muy linda.

Haruna: gracias.

Tori: disculpe señor usted por qué se…- Haruna le tapo la boca antes de que fuera a decir algo malo.

Haruna: huy miren la hora nos tenemos que ir- la chica le quito la mano de la boca.

Tori: mama porque lo hiciste- se quejo la niña- yo quería preguntarle por que se…- Haruna le volvió a tapar la boca tomo la mano de Kenji y los arrastro hasta el taxi hasta…

Goenji: el también es tu hijo- pregunto firme.

Haruna: si…etto son gemelos.

Todos los Inazuma: GEMELOS- gritaron sorprendido.

Goenji: cuantos años tienen- pregunto a un más cerio.

Tori: pues así- la niña extendió la manita.

Haruna: nos tenemos que ir.

Mientras tanto Nahomi daba pasos pequeños mientras huía con Atsuya en brazos y esta se quejaba como nunca.

Atsuya: mama por qué no puedo ir con el tío Kazemaru.

Nahomi: OH POR DIOS- la chica no terminaba de salir de su shock.

Atsuya: ha ya me arte- la niña se le soltó y fue directo a donde estaban los chicos.

Kazemaru: Atsuya porque no te fuiste con tu mama- dijo el chico fingiendo enojo.

Atsuya chico: yo no tenía por qué irme con Nahomi- dijo el chico al lado de su hermano –U.U

Atsuya niña: ὸ_ό si serás idiota no vez que se refiere a mí- dijo la niña con arrogancia.

Atsuya chico: por que llevas mi nombre- pregunto enojado.

Atsuya niña: más bien porque tu llevas el mío, enano- U.U

Atsuya chico: ¬_¬ NIÑA MAL EDUCADA- grito con enojo.

Nahomi volvió a tomar a Atsuya de la mano y se la llevo a la fuerza.

Fubuki: espera Nahomi...- la chica se detuvo en seco.

Nahomi: que quieres U.U

Fubuki: es tu hija…- pregunto.

Nahomi: si y que- contesto de una manera arrogante.

Fubuki: y porque se llama Atsuya- pregunto.

Nahomi: eso a ti no te interesa.

Atsuya: mama porque ese señor se…- Nahomi le tapo la boca.

Nahomi: será mejor que me baya- la chica doblo rápidamente a donde esta Haruna y vieron que solo faltaba Aki.

Aki: yo también me voy- la chica tomo a Sagiri de la mano y camino a paso veloz.

Sagiri: mama déjame con el tío Kazemaru para poder vencerlo en futbol

Aki: NO- respondió con enojo fue la primera vez que le hablaba así.

Sagiri solo arrugo la cara cosa que hizo que el corazón de Aki se achicara.

Aki: lo siento pero no te puedo dejar con tu tío tenemos el tiempo contado aquí- le dijo de una manera dulce.

Endo: no hay ningún problema con que se quede- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Sagiri: vez mami el señor dice que me puedo quedar- dijo después de sonreír, todos miraban simultáneamente a Endo y a Sagiri.

Aki: OH POR DIOS… NO, no puedes quedarte Sagiri Kino, nos vamos de aquí ¡ya!- grito mientras la jalaba del brazo.

Kazemaru se acerco corriendo a la chica quien le dijo que se hospedarían en a mansión Kidou y que después quería que fuera a hablar con ella. Y se fueron en el taxi.

Aki: OH POR DIOS- grito la chica mientras sacaba toda la frustración que tenía adentro.

Haruna: POR QUE A NOSOTRAS- grito de la misma manera.

Nahomi: POR QUE- grito igual.

Kenji: mama que te pasa- le pregunto preocupado.

Haruna: nada mi vida- la chica los abrazo a los dos- los amo entienden- dijo con hilo en la voz.

Sagiri iba casi llorando por como Aki la había tratado.

Aki: Sagiri…. Hija perdón pero es que teníamos que salir de allí cuanto antes- la chica intento abrazar a la chica pero esta le negaba los brazos.

Sagiri: no era para que me trataras así- dijo mientras lloraba.

Aki: lo sé amor… lo siento- la chica la intento abrazar pero no quiso nuevamente.

Sagiri: me dolió mucho- la niña se abalanzo sobre Aki.

Aki: lo se lo siento- dijo mientras la abrazaba y lloraba.

Nahomi: Atsuya…no quiero que me vuelvas a desobedecer de esa manera.

Atsuya: pero solo fue con el tío Kazemaru, y además porque ese hombre tiene mi nombre y por qué le otro se parece a mí.

Nahomi: …- la chica no sabía que contestar.

Nahomi: no sé, no te puedo decir, pero no te les acerques si los miras- dijo seriamente para después abrazarla.

Mientras tanto con los chicos….

Kuritmasu: eso fue muy raro.- dijo el chico a lo que todos quedaron viendo a Kazemaru.

Endo: Kazemaru dinos esos eran los hijos de las chicas-pregunto a lo que todo el mundo lo observo.

Kazemaru: si- dijo sin inmutarse.

Endo: baya ósea que ya están casadas.

Kazemaru: …..- el chico solo guardo silencio

Goenji: un minuto… NO ESTAN CASADAS- dijo rápidamente.

Kazemaru: no, pero eso no tiene importancia.

Endo: porque no nos dijiste que las chicas tenían hijos- pregunto.

Kazemaru: porque nunca me lo preguntaron.

Fubuki: esa no es una buena respuesta- el chico hizo un gesto raro- tú sabes porque esa niña se llama Atsuya?- pregunto sin mucho rodeo.

Kazemaru: ahhh…. Nahomi me dijo un día que tu siempre quisiste ponerle a tu primer hijo o hija Atsuya y en tu honor le puso así- el chico ya se estaba cansando de tantas preguntas.

Fubuki: oh baya… pues etto dile que gracias cuando la veas, oye podemos ver a las chicas- pregunto a lo que los otros dos chicos lo observaron.

Kazemaru: ellas no desean verlos, así que lo siento mucho por ustedes.

Endo: pero dime cuantos años tienen tus sobrinos?- el chico quería saber todo al respecto.

Kazemaru: vamos a ver… Atsuya tiene 4, Kenji y Tori igual y Sagiri va a cumplir 5 años- respondió con mentiras pues ya sabía que no les podía decir la edad verdadera de los niños.

Endo: ósea…. Que esos niños nacieron un año después de que terminaran con nosotros- el chico bajo su mirada.

Kazemaru: si, pero bueno que tengo yo que contarles detalles de la vida de las chicas, mejor regresemos al entrenamiento- el chico regreso al campo pero los otros tres no.

Goenji: piensa que nos dice la verdad- pregunto a sus tres compañeros sin mirarlos.

Fubuki: no, nos oculta algo, que dicen si lo seguimos después del entrenamiento- los otros dos lo miraron y solo asistieron con la cabeza antes de regresar al entrenamiento.

_**Yop m kedo aki ummm k pasara con las chikas?'' s daran cuenta los chikos q tienen hijos? A Kazemaru s le ocurrirá otra mentira mas ingeniosa? Descúbranlo en el próximo capi…. Sayonara n_n**_


	15. La verdad despues de tanto tiempo

_**Bueno chicos creo que solo me queda pedir perdón, no fue mi intención si hubiera estado en mis manos no hubiera tardado tanto, pero simplemente no lo estuvo.**_

_**Bueno me despido y solo espero que no quieran matarme.**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-Idiotas con eso me despido gocen del capi.**_

_**La verdad después de todo este tiempo**_

Con las chicas….

Aki: … así que ustedes se quedaran aquí y nosotras regresaremos cuanto antes se nos haga posible.

Sagiri: ¿y quien nos cuidara?- pregunto sin más a su mama

Aki: bueno las muchachas de la mansión, así que por tensen bien con ellas.

Los cuatro: Hai.

Kenji:¿ podemos jugar soccer?

Las tres chicas se miraron un poco con duda pero después sonrieron amablemente.

Aki: si, pero se ponen las gorras y los lentes, bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, con suerte Kazemaru los visitara después- las chicas se despidieron y se fueron.

Sagiri: y ahora que- los otros tres niños la miraron.

Kenji: yo quiero comer tengo hambre.

Sagiri: quien esté a favor de ir a saquear la cocina digan futbol

Todos: futbol- los cuatro levantaron las manos- eh que porque futbol- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Sagiri: fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ˄˄˜- la niña rio nerviosamente-ahora a la cocina.

Los tres: Hai.

Los cuatro corrieron a la cocina se encontraron con el refrigerador más grande se su vida.

Sagiri: OH O_O…

Kenji y Tori: POR O_O…

Atsuya: DIOS O_O…

Sagiri: es muy grande- la niña lo tocaba para ver si era de verdad.

Kenji: si- en eso le suena el estomago- tengo hambre.

Tori: yo también

Atsuya: pues no veo a las empleadas así que no veo el problema en tomar unas cuantas cosas, además ni falta les harán.

Sagiri y Kenji abrieron el enorme refrigerado y dentro del habían muchas pero muchas cosas.

Sagiri: miren hay chocolate- la niña saco una enorme barra de chocolate.

Atsuya: miren hay barras de dulces- la niña tomo a manos llenas.

Kenji: hum… pues yo me quedo con las hojuelas de azúcar- el chico tomo lo antes mencionado- pero les falta algo- el niño miro nuevamente- ha ya se jarabe de Chocolate que rico servirá para mojarlas.

Tori: pero mama dice que no hay que comer azúcar- dijo la niña a los tres.

Kenji: pero mama no está aquí así que toma, ten- el chico le dio tres soda con extra cafeína.

Tori: está bien si tú lo dices.

En eso dos empleadas entran y los cuatro se esconden.

Empleada 1: ¿tu dejaste la puerta del refrigerador abierto?- pregunto a la otra muchacha.

Empleada 2: no- un de ella se acerco y la cerro- en fin nos toca cuidar a los niños sabes donde están.

Empleada 1: no, será mejor buscarlos- las dos se marchan y los chicos salen de su escondite.

Sagiri: ahora si podemos comer- la niña salió corriendo de la cocina seguida por los otros niños subieron las escaleras y se encerraron en un cuarto.

Sagiri: ahora si hasta el fondo- la niña mordió la enorme barra de chocolate- sabe rico n_n- la niña siguió comiendo desaforadamente.

Atsuya: ya QUE- ella comenzó a comer como Sagiri.

Kenji: si- el niño comió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Tori: si Kenji lo hace- la niña abrió una soda y comenzó a beber- esto ES LO MAS RICO QUE HE PROVADO EN MI VIDA.

8 minutos después….

Cuatro niños de 4 años de edad se encontraban corriendo por todas partes perseguidos por dos muchachas.

Sagiri: si el chocolate es lo mejor, no sé por qué mami no me deja comerlo- la niña corrió a la velocidad de la luz a la cocina y saco otra barra de chocolate- SI-SI-SI-SI-SI-SI CHOCOLATE O.o

Kenji: te reto algodón de azúcar a que me ganes comiendo jarabe de chocolate- reto el niño.

Atsuya: claro que te gano pedazo de asno, dame una botella- el niño le tiro una botella la cual le dio en la cabeza-¬_¬ te he dicho cuanto te odio.

Tori: SI-SI-SI-SI-SI-SI-SI-SI-SI-SI SODA- la niña termino si ultima lata- QUIERO MAS DONDE HAY MAS, LA NESECITO PARA VIVIR SODA- la niña parecía estar loca después de ser la más calmada.

Mientras tanto con las chicas…

Las tres habían entrado al hospital, Haruna la más preocupada llego a un mostrador y rápidamente pregunto por su hermano.

Haruna: … muchas gracias- la chica se retiro del mostrador y fue directo asía sus amigas.

Aki: ¿y qué te dijo?-pregunto ansiosa.

Haruna: que está en la habitación 4 ala D, bueno hay que ir – la chica casi corría por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo en la habitación 4.

Haruna se detuvo un momento y después deslizo la puerta para encontrarse con…

Haruna: ¡Kidou!-grito al verlo.

Kidou: ¿Haruna?- pregunto el chico al ver a su hermana.

Aki: nos tenias preocupada- dijo llorando.

Nahomi: si- añadió de la misma manera.

Kidou: saben que este chico no morirá – dijo mientras les hacia señales para abrazarlas.

Nahomi: qué bueno que estés bien porque si te atrevías a morir te patearía el trasero en la otra vida- dijo seriamente.

Kidou: también es un gusto verte- el chico se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso largo hasta que.

Aki: no coman pan enfrente de los pobres- dijo para que los chicos se separaran.

Nahomi: lo siento chicas pero es mi novio y solo lo veo una vez al mes y me gusta aprovechar cada momento que tengo- la chica lo volvió a besar pero esta vez fue corto.

Haruna: nos preocupamos mucho hermano, nos llamaron diciendo que tú habías tenido un accidente y empacamos y vinimos a Japón- añadió tranquilamente la chica.

Kidou: qué bueno que vinieran a Japón, ¿y los niños donde están?- pregunto.

Nahomi: están en la mansión Kidou, tú sabes que no los podíamos traer aquí, bueno.

Con los niños…

Sagiri y Tori: Fondo, Fondo, Fondo, Fondo, Fondo, Fondo- decían las dos niñas mientras miraban a Atsuya y a Kenji beber las botellas completas.

Atsuya termino y boto la botella y se limpio la boca con el brazo.

Atsuya: no que no- dijo mientras miraba a Kenji furioso.

Kenji: revancha- dijo mientras ponía otras dos botellas de Jarabe de Chocolate.

Sagiri: yo quiero participar- dijo infantilmente.

Tori: yo también.

En ese momento llegan las muchachas y los sorprenden.

Empleada 1: allí están que no se escapen- dijo a la otro para que los rodearan.

Sagiri: ¡Jamás me atraparan con vida!-grito mientras tomaba una botella se Jarabe y se la tomaba completa.

Atsuya y Kenji: es buena O_O¡- dijeron mientras corrían para no ser atrapados.

Los cuatro se reunieron en el jardín, llevaban 7 barras de chocolate 5 barras de caramelo 4 botellas de Jarabe de Chocolate y 8 soda y un balón de soccer. **(yo: ok esto es una mala mezcla)**

Tori: DAME SODA, QUIERO SODA- dijo mientras tomaba a la velocidad de la luz la soda que Sagiri tenía- ES MI PRECIOSA, PRECIOSA SODA, NO SE ATREBAN A TOCARLA- la niña se fue a una esquina y la termino enseguida.

Kenji: Atsuya quiero la revancha- el chico puso las dos botellas de jarabe.

Atsuya: después no vayas llorando con mami, porque Atsuya Kanda te pateo el trasero.- la niña tomo el jarabe.

Sagiri y Tori: Fondo, Fondo, Fondo, Fondo, Fondo- Gritaron mientras apretaban sus puños y los movían de arriba abajo.

Con las chicas….

Kidou: … y eso fue lo que paso un idiota se paso una señal de alto.

Aki: es un imbécil pudo haber muerto.

Kidou: es que murió, el pobre se quebró el cráneo, pero no lo compadezco estaba ebrio.

Haruna: que pena- en eso entra una enfermera y dice que el tiempo de visita acabo.

Aki: nos tenemos que ir pero mañana vendremos a visitarte- la chica se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Haruna: si hermanito- la chica hizo el mismo gesto.

Nahomi: adiós- la chica se acerco y lo beso apasionadamente.

Las tres: adiós hasta mañana.

Mientras tanto con Kazemaru…

Kazemaru: adiós chicos nos vemos mañana.

Fubuki, Goenji y Endo cruzaron miradas y comenzaron a seguirlo sin que este se diera cuenta.

Con los niños…

Kenji: …no como puede ser que me venzas… tres de dos- dijo el niño.

Atsuya: tú no te cansas de sufrir humillaciones, pero bueno yo no quiero seguirte humillando por hoy.

Kenji: ¬_¬

Atsuya: ¬_¬

Kenji:¬_¬ arreglemos con Futbol- dijo mientras tomaba el balón.

Sagiri: si yo me iré con Kenji y tú con Tori.

Tori: si pero antes.- la niña abrió otra soda era como su 5°

Sagiri: bueno ya.

Los cuatro hicieron porterías con piedras y palos.

Sagiri: el equipo que meta 10 goles gana no habrá portero así que no se permite tocar la pelota con la mano- la chica tiro el balón asía arriba y comenzaron a jugar mientras gente se acercaban a verlos y a ver sus técnicas.

Con las chicas…

Las tres chicas habían tomado un taxi, pero justo a unas cuadras la llanta se puncho y tuvieron que caminar, pero no era del todo malo les gustaba caminar y ver como Inazuma Town había mejorado.

Con Kazemaru…

El chico caminaba sin preocupación hasta que sintió que alguien lo seguía supuso que eran los chicos así que doblo por unas esquinas y se fue a su casa, cuando los chicos miraron que tomaba su camino habitual para ir a su casa frenaron su paso y comenzaron a analizar.

Endo: he visto por años que Kazemaru no toma ese camino para ir a su casa, no se hacia donde se dirigía pero no era para su casa, piensen chicos que casa queda en dirección si seguimos la calle.

Los tres: ¡La mansión Kido!- los tres se dispusieron a llegar rápido a la mansión pero cuando llegaron había unas 22 personas reunidas viendo algo.

Con las chicas….

Las chicas habían llegado a la mansión pero se asustaron cuando vieron a unas 22 o 23 personas reunidas alrededor de la casa, se acercaron por unos barrotes y vieron algo increíble.

Con los niños…

Los dos equipos iban empatados. 9-9

Sagiri: vamos Kenji has el tiro especial- grito al ver a Kenji cerca de la portería.

Kenji: Tornado de Fuego- el niño imito la técnica de su papa que su mama le había enseñado.

Haruna: _"creo que esto es mi culpa jamás les hubiera enseñado esa técnica"_

Pero justo antes de llegar Atsuya patea fuerte el balón.

Atsuya: ese balón no pasara- dijo enojada y con un tono de triunfo.

En eso Kenji lo recibe de nuevo.

Atsuya: Piso de Hielo- la chica se deslizo y le robo el balón- JA JA no me hagas reír eres un LOSER.

Atsuya le pasa el balón a Tori y hacen una técnica combinada.

Atsuya y Tori: Fuego Cruzado- gritaron las niñas, el balón se acerco peligrosamente a la portería pero Sagiri lo desvió con una patada y rápidamente lo pasó a Kenji quien anoto el gol de la victoria fácilmente.

Kenji: quien es el LOSER ahora, perdedora, perdiste yo gane, si aja , si yo gane- decía el niño mientras hacia una danza rara.

Atsuya: ya verás- se le arrojo encima y comenzaron a pelear.

Kenji: eres una mala perdedora.

Atsuya: y tu...Tienes dos pies izquierdos.

Kenji: ya verás- los dos comenzaron a dar vueltas hasta salirse a la cera de la calle y toparse con algo o mejor dicho con alguien.

Atsuya: ya verás pelo de Ajo imitación de vegeta.

Kenji: cabeza de algodón de azúcar y niño vestido de niña o no era al revés - dijo mientras le jalaba los cabellos.

Goenji tomo a Kenji y lo jalo para que se separase de Atsuya y Fubuki tomo a Atsuya mientras los niños intentaban volver a la pelea.

Kenji: suélteme tengo que golpearla- dijo furioso pero no había visto quien era quien lo tenía sujetado.

Atsuya: éntrale vas a salir llorando como siempre- la niña se intentaba soltar del agarre del hombre que la sujetaba.

Goenji: pegarles a las niñas está mal- dijo muy seria y estrictamente tanto que el niño sintió que sería mejor callar y obedecer.

Fubuki: y responder a los golpes es aun peor- regaño a Atsuya.

En eso llega Sagiri y Tori.

Tori: es el señor de puente… bueno disculpe a mi hermano es muy agresivo y peleón y siempre está a la defensiva.

Kenji: eso es mentira- el niño todavía se intentaba soltar.

Sagiri: disculpe a Atsuya es muy violenta para ser una niña- dijo Sagiri mientras asía un reverencia.

Los dos chicos soltaron a los niños y miraban asombrados lo que suponían.

Con las chicas…

Aki: que hacemos lo están viendo- exclamo desesperadamente.

Nahomi: creo que ya no hay escapatoria.

Haruna: si la hay.

Aki: ¿Cuál?-pregunto.

Haruna: no mudamos a México nos cambiamos nuestro nombre a Maria Juana y Guadalupe **(sin ofender a nadie no se me ocurrió nada mas)** y rehacemos nuestras vidas.

Nahomi: se lo doy tú o yo- pregunto.

Aki: las dos- las dos levantaron su palma y le dieron un zape en la cabeza.

Con los chicos…

Kenji: usted señor se parece a mí- dijo el niño U.U

Goenji: creo que es al revés tú te pareces a mí- dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.

Tori: ¿por qué se parecen?- pregunto.

Goenji:…- el chico no sabía que responder.

Goenji: no se, es un misterio- dijo el chico serio- y dime Tori cierto- pregunto para confirmar el nombre de la niña.

Tori: si n_n

Goenji: puedes decirme ¿cuántos años tienes?- pregunto el chico mientras se acuclillaba para verla a los ojos y con una sonrisa que no ha nadie se la dedicaba.

Tori: 5, pero en un mes cumplimos los 6 n_n

Sagiri: yo los voy a cumplir en una semana- dijo feliz y orgullosa.

Endo: ose que tú eres la mayor- pregunto.

Sagiri: si n_n- la niña sonrió de la misma forma que Endo.

Endo le regreso la sonrisa muy amablemente y con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

En eso toda la gente se empezó a marchar dejando al descubierto a tres chicas.

Los niños las abrazaron al verlas.

Aki: POR DIOS SAGIRI ¿Qué te paso por qué estas llena de chocolate?- pregunto sin prestar atención a la miradas asesinas de los chicos.

Sagiri: es que asaltamos es refrigerador, teníamos hambre y comimos lo primero que encontramos que fue, chocolate, Jarabe de chocolate, soda con extra cafeína, y barras de dulce.- dijo con mucha energía.

Haruna: NO LES DJJE QUE TENIAN PROHIBIDO EL CHOCOLATE- dijo regañando a sus dos hijos y quitándole la lata de soda a Tori.

Tori: me matas

Haruna: pues qué bien esto te hace mal- la chica sintió la mirada de Goenji sobre ella pero aun así levanto la cabeza en alto.

Tori: Kenji me dijo que estaba bien.

Kenji: chismosa- murmullo el niño

Nahomi: y tu Atsuya Kanda quien te dio la autorización de comer dulces- la mujer la regaño- además mírate estas bañada de chocolate pero que paso.

Atsuya: veras Kenji me reto y yo acepte nos tomamos tres botellas de jarabe de chocolate y Sagiri y Tori decían _ Fondo, Fondo, Fondo, Fondo, Fondo _ y me emocione y así terminamos llenos de jarabe de chocolate además comimos 3 barras de chocolate y 2 sodas y como 12 barras de dulce- respondió llena de energía- además después peleamos con Kenji y yo le gane- la niña le saco la lengua.

Kenji: no es cierto-grito el niño.

Nahomi: entre los cuatro se comieron esa cantidad- pregunto asombrada.

Atsuya: no como crees, cada unos se comió esa cantidad aunque Tori bebió mas soda que todos juntos- Nahomi miro a la niña y tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo.

Nahomi: es todo estas castigada sin computadora sin iPHONE sin nada de tecnología por un…..- Atsuya se mordía las uñas esperando la sentencia- un día.

Atsuya: me matas- dijo llorando.

Nahomi: pues te lo buscaste.

Goenji: hummm, chicas creo que tienen que explicar unas cuantas cosas- dijo el chico interrumpiendo el castigo de los niños.

Haruna: lo sé- menciono sin voltearlo a ver.

Endo: entonces es verdad lo que suponemos- pregunto.

Aki: si- la chica entristeció y contesto con la mirada gacha

_**Bueno me quedo aquí estaba un poco a la carrera asi que perdón de antemano por los errores de ortografía prometo no retrasarme tanto con mis finc, bueno me voy bye hasta el próximo capi no olviden dejar Review.**_


	16. La verdadera Verdad

._** Bueno aquí yo con otro pedazo de la historia , disculpen la tardanza pero es que he estado enferma (y aun sigo enferma) asi que se me hacia algo difícil poder escribir bien pero ya, no se vale que los deje con el alma en un hilo así que espero no decepcionar -.-UU**_

_**y eh aquí el capitulo mas esperados por todos (yo se porque lo digo xD)**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-up sin más yo me despido disfruten el capi.**_

Fubuki: pues tienen muchas cosas que explicar…- el chico fue silenciado por las tres chicas

Las tres: ni se te ocurra hablar frente los niños- gritaron.

Fubuki: está bien pero necesitamos hablar cuanto antes- la molestia y sorpresa se podía apreciar en la cara de los 3 chicos.

Los seis hablaron un poco mas y quedaron de acuerdo de verse en una hora en un restaurante de por allí cerca.

Endo: entonces las estaremos esperando- dicho esto se acerco a Sagiri quien tenía una cara de duda por la cercanía del chico- fue un gusto conocer a tan linda niña como tú.

Sagiri: lo mismo digo- y se tiro sobre él y tiro sus brazos sobre su cuello el chico regreso el abrazo.

Sagiri: señor disculpe- la niña hablo.

Endo: si- contesto

Sagiri: puede soltarme- justo después de decir eso Endo la soltó.

Sagiri: bye y espero volverlo a ver pronto n_n _**(TT-TT No llorare)**_

En eso también Goenji se acerco a lo sus dos hijos y se despidió de ellos con un apretón de manos no pudo describir lo que sintió con solo el rosar sus pequeñas manos de los niños solo supo que sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Fubuki hizo exactamente lo mismo con Atsuya y el mismo dolor en el pecho se presento.

Endo: también espero lo mismo.

Y después de eso los niños entraron corriendo a la mansión seguidos por sus mamas los chicos solo se dedicaron a verlas con resentimiento asiéndolas sentir muy mal.

Sagiri: mama ese señor es muy agradable- decía mientras Aki terminaba de ponerle la pijama.

Aki: lo sé mi niña pero tienes que dormirte- la chica beso en la frente a la niña.

Sagiri: ¿y si el coco viene en la noche?-pregunto con miedo.

Todos menos Sagiri: -_-*

Aki: me llamas y yo hago que se vaya- la chica sonrió y la arropo.

Sagiri cerró sus ojos y regreso en si para decir algo

Sagiri: mama ese señor el de la banda naranja te miro raro será que le gustas.

Aki se sonrojo pero lo oculto bien.

Aki: no se mi amor abría que preguntarle y ya duérmete.

Kenji: si Sagiri cerrara la boca todo sería mejor yo ya me quiero dormir- Haruna rio al escuchar eso y Sagiri solo hizo un puchero y escondió su cabeza detrás de una almohada.

Haruna: Tori Kenji no quiero ruido y no quiero desorden y se duermen rápido-la chica los beso a ambos en la frente-los amo -y después de eso los acobijo.

Nahomi: Atsuya dame tu teléfono celular-dijo la mujer después de un gran puchero la niña entrego el celular no tan feliz la mujer sonrió y la beso en la frente- te amo y mañana ah esta hora te lo regreso n_n dulces sueños mi amor-la acobijo y las tres salieron de la habitación.

Aki rompió en llanto seguida por las otras dos chicas.

Haruna: y que pasara si no comprenden…

Aki: hay que explicarles de una manera que comprendan.

Nahomi: esto sí es mala suerte.

Dicho esto las tres fueron a cambiarse y a prepararse para la hora cero.

Aki se ponía su chaleco blanco pues amenazaba con hacer un poco de frio miro el reloj y apuntaba 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada tomo su cartera y salió dispuesta hasta dejar los dientes para que no le quitaran a su angelito.

Se encontró con las otras dos chicas.

Haruna: andando- menciono tristemente.

Las tres salieron de la casa tomaron un taxi y llegaron al lugar indicado. Y allí estaban los tres chicos con una cara de necesito una explicación ya.

Las tres llegaron hasta donde estaban los chicos los cuales solo dijeron sígueme a cada una de sus ex parejas. Cada pareja tomo su camino lo que puso a las chicas con más miedo.

Con Endo y Aki…

Endo abrió la puerta del su auto para que Aki se sentara en el asiento del copiloto el subió al auto y condujo por unos cuantos metros hasta que se detuvo en un lugar bastante desolado giro un poco y miro a Aki.

Endo: muy bien puedes hablar- dijo el chico un poco ausente.

Aki: yo no sé por dónde empezar- la chica bajo la mirada sintiendo un millón de cosas y sintiéndose muy tonta.

Endo: creo que el principio está bien.

Aki: pues me di cuenta que estaba esperando un bebe justo después de que termine contigo.

Endo: entonces no me dijiste por eso- pregunto un poco indignado.

Aki: TU NO SABES CUALES FUERON MIS RAZONES ASI QUE NO ME JUZGUES- la chica lo miro con una mirada tan penetrante y llena de sinceridad que el chico no fue capaz de cuestionar nada.

Endo: ok puedes seguir- dijo el chico.

Aki: Kazemaru siempre me cubrió y supo de todo además de eso creo que no notaste que a los cinco meses salí del colegio fue para estudiar en un colegio privado y especial para adolescentes embarazadas tuve a Sagiri en el hospital Inazuma allí están sus registros, y la ves que me encontrases casi desmayada en la puerta de mi casa fue porque venía llegando del hospital ya que Haruna y Nahomi tuvieron a sus bebes el mismo día.

Endo suspiro.

Endo: pero a todo esto no entiendo porque no me dijiste? ¿Por qué soportaste toda esa carga sola? ¿Por qué?

Aki bajo la mirada triste y melancólica.

Aki: no quise que se volviera una carga para ti-la chica miro al vacio-tampoco quería destruir tu carrera no quería que tu actual relación sentimental se estropeara yo simplemente no quería eso para ti.

El silencio reino por algún tiempo entre los dos chicos hasta que…

Aki: Por favor no me quites a mi niña- dijo la chica derramando lagrimas que salían sin querer de sus ojos – ella es todo lo que yo tengo.

Endo la miro y enserio se sintió culpables por no a ver estado para apoyarla en todo ese tiempo.

Endo tomo la mano de Aki y la miro a los ojos.

Endo: yo lo siento mucho- eso hizo que Aki se sorprendiera- yo jamás te quitaría a nuestra hija-eso hizo que Aki se sonrojara- a simple vista se echa deber que has sufrido mucho y no te causaría ese dolor, pero yo quiero conocer a esa niña quiero que sepa que soy su padre y sobre todo quiero que sepa que de ahora en adelante va ser una parte inseparable de mi- Aki lo miro y sonrió.

Aki: creo que es lo más justo-la chica se limpio ciertas lagrimas que quedaban de sus ojos- pero no le diré todo de un solo golpe gánatela primero- la chica sonrío de una manera única y especial

Endo: eso are- el chico devolvió la sonrisa y Aki sintió una paz que hace algunos años no sentía.

Aki: gracias por entender.

Con Goenji y Haruna.

Los dos chicos caminaban y se detuvieron en el tan famoso puente de Inazuma.

Goenji: muy bien habla quiero saber porque no me dijiste que tenía dos hijos?

Haruna: simple tu tuviste la culpa.

Goenji: ¿COMO QUE YO TUVE LA CULPA?-grito el chico.

Haruna: NO ME DIGAS QUE NO TE ACUERDAS –dijo la chica con ira y resentimiento mezclado en su voz.

Goenji: NO ME ACUERDO ARIAS EL FAVOR DE RECORDARMELO- contesto gritando.

Haruna: TU ME DIJISTES…. Tú me dijiste que no querías y no estabas preparado para ser padre- dijo la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza con mucha tristeza.

Goenji: yo te dije eso- dijo el chico bajando la voz.

Haruna: si eso me dijiste- la chica levanto la cabeza con firmeza- así que decidí que mi bebe nacería con o sin padre y para mi sorpresa fueron dos y esos dos regalos que dios me dio son lo más valioso de mi vida y jamás estaría dispuesta a perderlos porque los amo más que a mí vida y ya estas sobre aviso-la chica hablaba sin derrumbarse cosa que le costó mucho porque solo ella y sus amigas sabían que era tragarse esas palabras que le quemaban la garganta.

Goenji: Haruna yo… soy un idiota-le dijo tristemente-pero tampoco eso te quito el derecho de no decirme que tenía dos hijos, Por Dios Haruna son mis hijos y tu me negaste el derecho de verlos crecer

Haruna: también son mis hijos y soy madre y padre para ellos y nunca quise que crecieran sin una figura paterna, dude algunas veces sobre decirte pero tú con lo último que hiciste aquella noche nos alejaste mas de ti.

Goenji bajo la mirada sabia que en parte era su culpa.

Goenji: yo quiero conocerlos mejor.

Haruna: creo que sería lo más correcto ya que Kenji siempre ha querido un padre.

Goenji: los quiero- le dijo a la chica.

Haruna: mañana por el momento ya están en cama y no los despertare solo para que los veas.

Goenji: entonces mañana será pero a qué hora?-pregunto el chico sintiendo mucha emoción pero al mismo tiempo teniendo la mirada fría y distante que lo caracterizaba.

Haruna: no se quizás quieras llevarnos a desayunar y después que ellos te hablen de su vida si quieren-Haruna se giro un poco aliviada y con coraje.

Goenji: Alto-grito al ver que la chica comenzaba a caminar tenuemente.

Haruna: si- respondió volviendo a girar.

Goenji: a qué hora paso por ellos- pregunto.

Haruna: a las 9:00 y se puntual por favor y creo que esta de mas decirte que iré con ustedes.

Goenji: está bien- el chico camino hasta donde estaba ella- te voy acompañar hasta tu casa para que no te vaya pasar nada.

Haruna: ok aunque se cuidarme sola.

Después de unos minutos se formo una atmosfera incomoda hasta que.

Goenji: ¿cuéntame cómo son ellos?

Haruna: pues…

Y así comenzó una larga historia acompañadas de risas y caras serias.

Mientras tanto con Nahomi y Shiro….

Fubuki conducía tranquilo su auto se detuvo y salió un momento a tomar aire y Nahomi lo siguió.

Fubuki: ¿cuéntame como es ella?-pregunto sin más que decir.

Nahomi: ¿no me preguntaras otras cosas?-menciono la chica un poco confusa.

Fubuki: creo que fui yo el que fallo para que no me quisieras contar tal cosa así que no quiero preguntar solo me queda decir que eres muy fuerte y que te admiro porque has mantenido a nuestra hija hasta ahora pero déjame que te ayude desde este momento ya no necesitas estar sola- dijo el chico de los más tranquilo peor al mismo tiempo con mucha seriedad.

Nahomi: pues ella es extrovertida muy adicta a la tecnología nunca se rinde y jamás se deja ganar y sobre todo es muy agresiva-la chica suspiro aliviada fue muy fácil el chico sí que la comprendía y no iba a querer quitarle a su hija.

Fubuki: quiero que ella sepa que yo soy su padre cuanto antes se que no se va poder mañana pero quisiera que ella sepa que la amo y que tiene un papa con el que puede contar-Fubuki tomo las manos de la chica en la cual causo un leve sonrojo- eres muy fuerte.

Nahomi: supongo-la chica giro la mirada.

Fubuki: ¿puedo verla?-pregunto emocionado.

Nahomi: no puedes lamentablemente ella está dormida y no puedo despertarla.

Fubuki: comprendo-el chico bajo la mirada.

Nahomi: si eso es todo me retiro- menciono la chica.

Fubuki: yo te llevo-el chico abrió la puerta del copiloto y después subió al auto.

Nahomi: gracias por comprender- la chica le dedico una sonrisa sincera la cual hizo que los dos se sonrojaran.

Las tres chicas llegaron a la casa la primera en llegar fue Nahomi la segunda Aki y la tercera Haruna.

Las tres: como les fue.

Las tres: bien.

Las tres: una a la vez- las tres soltaron una sonora carcajada.

Aki: creo que todos estos años nos preocupamos por nada.

Haruna: tienes razón lo mejor hubiera sido decirlo desde un principio.

Nahomi: ahora no se ustedes me siento más relajada sabiendo que Fubuki es el padre de Atsuya.

Atsuya: que dijiste mami-pregunto la niña un poco confusa y entre dormida y despierta- ¿Quién es mi papa?

Las tres quedaron petrificadas al escuchar la voz de la pequeña.

Nahomi: mi amor cuanto tiempo llevas allí-pregunto acercándosele a su hija.

Atsuya: lo suficiente para escuchar lo ultimo ¿Tengo una papa?-pregunto confusa y un poco feliz

Aki: lo mejor será que hables con ella -le dijo en un casi susurro.

Nahomi: mi amor quiero hablar contigo y quiero que tomes las cosas de la manera madura que siempre las tomas aunque sé que eres pequeña se que comprenderás bien

Haruna: bueno yo me voy a dormir-menciono la chica para no interrumpir.

Aki: lo mismo digo-la chica le dio una palmada en la espalda a Nahomi.

Nahomi cargo a Atsuya en brazos y se sentó con ella en el sofá.

Nahomi: mi amor tu mama aquí donde la ves no es perfecta y comete y cometió muchos errores y uno de esos fue no a verte dicho que tú tienes un papa.

Atsuya: ¿Quién es mi papa?-pregunto emocionada.

Nahomi: ahhh- la chica saco de su cartera una foto de ella y Fubuki juntos dándose un beso-el es tu papa.

Atsuya: es el señor del puente y el que estuvo en la tarde-pregunto sin salir de asombro.

Nahomi: si es el

Atsuya: pero que feo.

Nahomi soltó una carcajada y una gotita se resbalo por la cien al escuchar el comentario de su hija

Nahomi: porque dices que es feo?-pregunto soltando pequeñas risitas.

Atsuya: yo no sé- la chica tomo la foto dio un brinco hasta el suelo- espera que le diga a Kenji que tengo un papa y el no- menciono la niña con orgullo.

Nahomi: no puedes decir eso mi amor, eso lastimaría mucho a Kenji más de lo que te imaginas.

Atsuya: está bien pero si me llevas a verlo ahorita-dijo con emoción.

Nahomi: creo que es muy noche para que una niñita salga.

Atsuya: por favor mama que tal si le pasa algo en la calle y se muere y no lo conozco.

A la chica solo se le resbalo una gota por la sien -.-UUU

Nahomi: deja lo llamo- dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba el numero.

Atsuya: siempre gano-murmullo la niña.

Nahomi: ¿qué dijiste?

Atsuya: nada n_n

Después de unos momentos de hablar con Fubuki este acepto gustoso ir a ver a su hija.

PV Fubuki….

Fubuki: la verdad me sorprendió mucho la llamada de Nahomi y me sorprendió aun mas lo que me dijo sobre ir a ver a Atsuya, no lo pensé ni dos veces para salir lo más rápido que pude de mi casa (aunque acaba de llegar) conduje lo más rápido que pude, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitarme fuerte, como podía ser que hoy me desperté sin saber nada para el final del día tendría una hija, vaya eso si que en verdad fue una sorpresa que no me espere siento miles de emociones en mi cuerpo tantas que siento miedo que la cabeza o el pecho me exploten.

Fin PV Fubuki….

El chico freno el carro y bajo de él y miro a lo largo a Nahomi y Atsuya en la puerta de la mansión camino con muchos nervios hasta llegar a donde estaban la aludidas.

Fubuki: Hola- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar de su boca su nerviosismo era evidente.

Atsuya solo se escondió detrás de las piernas de Nahomi y miro a Fubuki con mucha curiosidad.

El chico miro a Nahomi y esta solo levanto sus hombros sin saber que decir.

Fubuki suspiro y se acuclillo hasta donde estaba la niña.

Fubuki: Mi nombre es Shiro Fubuki ¿y el tuyo?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

Atsuya: el mío es Atsuya Kanda- menciono con un tono de voz apagado.

Fubuki: muy bien Atsuya ¿tú sabes quién soy yo?

Atsuya: mi papa…. Cierto?- pregunto con mucho temor.

Fubuki: si estas en lo correcto-menciono con la voz un poco quebrada- me das un abrazo (**yo: TT_TT esto si me hizo llorar)**

Atsuya lo miro con desconfianza y se escondió más.

Fubuki: que dices primero la mano y después el abrazo-el chico le extendió la mano pero la niña se le tiro encima y lo abrazo.

La niña escondió su cabeza en el pecho del chico este miro a Nahomi y esta solo le mostro el pulgar y le guiño el ojo en señal de que había sido una buena presentación.

Fubuki: me dijeron que te gusta el futbol.

Atsuya: si y mucho n_n- a Nahomi le sorprendió por primera vez en su vida su hija no estaba siendo desconfiada con un perfecto desconocido para ella, claro que esto cambiaba porque él era su padre.

Fubuki: quisieras ir a un partido mañana conmigo y tu mama.

Nahomi: ._.? *y yo cuando me ofrecí para ir a un partido*

Atsuya: puedo mama- la niña y Fubuki pusieron ojos de cachorritos.

Nahomi: ahhh como quieran pero quiten esos ojos que me dan ganas de donar un millón a la caridad.

Atsuya: entonces mañana vengo por las dos-la niña le susurro algo al oído a lo que Fubuki le sonrió- n_n

Fubuki: me parece una muy ingeniosa idea n_n

Atsuya: adiós ya me tengo que ir a dormir tuve un largo día-la niña le beso la mejilla- adiós Fubuki-kun.

Fubuki: adiós Atsuya y duerme bien- el chico la beso en la frente.

Atsuya: mama no puede quedarse a dormir con nosotras verdad.

Eso hizo que los dos se sonrojaran violentamente a los dos se les vino a la mente al mismo tiempo lo que hacían cuando se quedaban solos.

Nahomi: no puede…-respondió rápidamente- O/O

Fubuki: además tengo unos asuntos pendientes…. O/O

Nahomi: además no estamos en nuestra casa…

Fubuki: ok Nahomi bye cuídate mañana paso por las dos a las 11: 40

Nahomi: está bien adiós- la chica entro veloz mente a la casa echa un tomate- Atsuya ¿por qué dijiste eso?

Atsuya: mañana te digo tengo sueño- la niña le tiro los brazos a su madre y esta la cargo hasta la cama.

Nahomi: "_que día tan más largo"_

Nahomi entro completamente exhausta a la habitación con la niña en brazos la coloco con delicadeza en la cama.

Atsuya: ya quiero que sea mañana – murmullo la niña entre sueños la chica sonrió- Kenji yo tengo papa y tu no- murmullo a lo que la chica le resbalo una gotita por la cabeza.

La chica salió solo para encontrarse con las miradas inquisidoras de Aki y Haruna.

Aki: ¿Qué paso?- pregunto mientras la jalaba al mueble rápidamente.

Haruna: si cuenta- la chica la sentó y con la mirada totalmente concentrada escucho todo lo que decía o diría.

Nahomi: O_O¡ Pero qué veloces … muy bien Atsuya lo tomo mejor de lo que pensaba incluso se llevo bien con Fubuki- la chica paso su y mano por la cabeza y recordó lo que había dicho Atsuya sobre si Fubuki se podía quedar y se sonrojo un poco pero las chicas no lo notaron- y mañana iremos a ver un partido de futbol

Aki: eso fue fácil no causo problemas

Nahomi: si sinceramente fue muy sencillo- la chica se levanto y camino unos pasos- bueno me voy a dormir hasta mañana.

Haruna: lo mismo digo- la chica la siguió a paso tenue y despreocupado.

Aki hizo lo mismo.

Al día siguiente…

Sagiri: no mama no quiero vestirme con eso- replicaba la niña mientras una muy cansada Aki la perseguía con ropa.

Aki: ¬_¬ Sagiri Kino será mejor que dejes de correr en este preciso momento- regaño la chica a lo que la niña con un enorme puchero dejo de correr y se sentó.

Sagiri: como digas mama- la niña solo cerró los ojos y dejo que su mama terminara de vestirla.

Atsuya: Kenji- grito la niña al ver que este tenía la foto que ayer le había obsequiado su mama.

Kenji: ¿Quién es el?-pregunto mientras tenía una mano en la cabeza de la niña y evitaba que pasara.

Atsuya no respondió y le dio un puñetazo en la boca y le quito la fotografía.

Atsuya: no te importa U.U- la niña se fue corriendo pero rápidamente fue alcanzada por Kenji.

Kenji: vamos dime quien es- suplico en niño.

Atsuya: enserió quieres saber ¬_¬

Kenji: si ¬_¬

Atsuya: es mi PAPA y hoy me llevara a un partido de futbol.

Kenji: no es cierto mentirosa.

Atsuya: haya tu si no me crees U.U-la niña siguió caminando

Kenji doblo en una esquina y se fue directo a donde Nahomi.

Kenji: Tía es cierto que el señor de la foto de Atsuya es su papa e.e¡

Nahomi lo miro también Haruna.

Nahomi: si mi amor… él es el papa de Atsuya.

Tori y Sagiri que estaban presentes solo salieron corriendo.

Sagiri: ATSUYA ENSÉÑANOS LA FOTO DE TU PAPA- grito la niña a todo pulmón.

Kenji miro a Haruna con ojitos de borrego.

Kenji: no es justo que ella tenga papa y yo no- el niño bajo la mirada.

Nahomi: Haruna…

Haruna: mi amor-la chica lo cargo en brazos- tu me tienes a mí

Kenji: pero no es lo mismo- el niño arrugo su boca estaba a punto de llorar.

Haruna: ahhh…. Mi niño no llores- la chica le limpio ciertas lagrimas que le escapaban de los ojos- mira tu mama no es perfecta y cometió muchos errores en el pasado y uno de eso es no haber podido darles un padre.

Kenji: no fue tu culpa, fue de él y si te hace sentir mal ya no quiero a ningún papa - el niño salto al piso molesto y se fue.

Haruna solo se quedo en silencio Nahomi la miro en señal que no estaba bien.

Haruna: lo mejor será decirle después por el momento- la chica miro el reloj y esta apuntaba las 8:30- tengo que correr alistarlos.

Media hora basto para alistar a sus hijos y medio arreglarse ella

Tori: ¿y adónde vamos?-pregunto la niña con un tono de vos apagado.

Kenji: si mama dinos.

Haruna: pues recuerdan al señor de ayer.

Tori: el que se parece a Kenji el albino o el loco de la banda naranja.

Ah Haruna solo le resbalo una gota.

Haruna: el que se parece a Kenji

Los dos: si

Haruna: bueno el los invito a desayunar para conocerlos mejor.

Kenji: ¬_¬ no será porque quiere salir contigo.

Tori: si ¬_¬

Haruna: no claro que no- la chica negó con las manos- el es solo un amigo así que les pido por favor que no lo miren con esos ojos

Tori y Kenji: está bien mama n_n

Haruna: ahhhhh- en eso Goenji llego en su auto bajo y se dirigió hasta donde estaban.

Goenji: Hola- pronuncio

Tori y Kenji: ¬_¬ … n_n Hola señor

El chico solo miro a Haruna y esta se le acerco y le susurro algo.

Haruna: ellos piensas que quieres conquistarme- el chico la miro y solo le sonrío.

Goenji: parecen tus padres- el chico miro a los niños y estos tenían una mirada seria de nuevo.

Kenji: ._. Cuáles son sus intenciones con nuestra mama- pregunto directamente el niño.

Goenji: O_O¡ ninguna

Tori: o_O ok le creemos

Haruna: ok niños dejen el interrogativo y vámonos.

Goenji: si…- el chico camino al lado de Haruna y los dos niños al frente de ellos.

Goenji: O_O sí que son celosos

Haruna: ˄_˄˜ es que … ah no sé porque son así

Goenji los volteó a ver y estos lo miraron seriamente. ._.

Kenji corrió a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto solo para que Haruna no se sentara allí.

Kenji: ni sueñes que me quitare de aquí mama U.U- el niño cerró los ojos.

Haruna: -.-UUUU ok hijo tu ve al frente.

Goenji: *creo que será difícil ganármelos*- el chico subió al auto y manejo un poco lento.

Goenji: Kenji

Kenji: si – el niño abrió un ojo.

Goenji: ¿te gusta el fútbol?-pregunto el chico sin perder la vista al frente.

Kenji: si y mucho *-*- el niño comenzó a contarle largas historias sobre sus técnica y sus jugadores favoritos y sobre todo lo que le gustaba el futbol- .. ah y una vez Atsuya me pateo en la cabeza.

Goenji: -.-UU ¿enserió?

Kenji: si U.U y me dolió mucho.

Goenji: peleas mucho con esa niña cierto.

Kenji: no me gusta pegarle pero es que…. ._. Ella me saca de mis casillas.

Goenji: pero está mal pegarles a las niñas.

Kenji: O.O enserió.

Goenji: si los hombres no les pegan a las mujeres es mas tú tienes que proteger a Atsuya de cualquier chico que le quiera pegar.

Kenji: oohhhhh pues de ahora en adelante yo la protegeré.

Goenji: asi se dice.

Kenji: n_n

Haru y Tori: O_O se llevan muy bien.

Kenji: n_n creo- el niño le sonrio a su hermana como nunca lo habia hecho

Tori se acerco y le dio una mini cachetada.

Kenji: auh ¬_¬ eso dolió porque hiciste eso?-pregunto el niño.

Tori: solo quería verificar si eras tu n_n –la niña en un movimiento rápido se paso al lado de Kenji claro sin olvidar su muñeca.

Goenji: te gustas mucho esa muñeca verdad- en ese momento Haruna lo volteo a ver.

Tori: si la tengo desde –la niña conto con los dedos- asi – la niña extendió dos de sus pequeños dedos.

Goenji: pero estoy seguro que tu no sabes que esa muñeca yo se la regale a tu mama.

Tori: eso es cierto mama-pregunto la niña volteando a ver a su madre esta solo asistió.

Kenji: ._. Eran pareja

Los dos se miraron y tranquilamente respondieron.

Haruna y Goenji: si cuando eramos jovenes.

Kenji y Tori: ._.

Goenji se limito a manejar sin decir nada mas.

No tardo mas de dos minutos en llegar a su destino

Con Aki y Endo…

Sagiri: ahh y una ves me golpee la cabeza muy fuerte… pero todo fue porque Atsuya me empujo ¬_¬- termino de decir la niña Endo la miraba totalmente emocionado era tan energética como el.

Aki: ˄_˄˜ Sagiri ….- menciono Aki al ver que estaba parada en asiento del restaurante.

Endo: deja *-* me encanta su emoción aunque- el chico miro el chocolate de la niña- mas energía no creo que sea suficiente.

Sagiri: mama podemos invitar al señor Endo a mi cumpleaños por favor por favor por favor puedes puedes puedes- suplico la niña.

Aki: Endo que dices quieres ir…

Endo: claro- el chico respondió antes que la chica terminara.

Sagiri: gracias mama- la niña se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo.

Aki: de nada amor.

Endo sonrio al ver esa escena tan tierna.

Sagiri: mama tu me dijiste que veria al tio Kazemaru.

Endo y Aki dirigieron su mirada a la niña.

Aki: ahhh… yo…- la chica no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle que hoy no lo podía ver.

Endo: Aki llama a Kazemaru – el chico la miro y esta asistió.

Despues de una llamada corta y unos minutos esperando Kazemaru llego y lo primero que Sagiri hizo fue lanzarse sobre sus brazos.

Sagiri: TIO KAZEMARU-grito la niña Kazemaru la alzo sobre si la abrazo.

Kazemaru: ¿Quién extraño a su tio Kazemaru?-pregunto infantilmente.

Sagiri: yo – respondió la niña con riéndose y pasando sus mano por su cara.

Endo: ¬_¬ Kazemaru

Kazemaru: ¬_¬ Endo

Aki se acerco a ambos y les jalo las orejas.

Los dos: auh TT-TT porque haces eso- preguntaron a coro.

Sagiri: :D hazlo de nuevo mama hazlo de nuevo- menciono la chica con emoción.

Aki: no, Endo Kazemaru aquí- la chica los llamo pero Sagiri iba detrás de ella- mi amor quedate aquí no te muevas.

Sagiri: ok mama- la niña se sento tranquilamente.

Aki: Endo se que no te gusto que uno de tus mejores amigos te mintiera en algo tan cerio pero eso ya paso, Kazemaru no veas a Endo con esos ojos tu sabes que Sagiri siempre te vera con mucho amor y eso no cambio por el simple hecho que Endo sea su padre.

Endo: ¬_¬ declaremos tregua .

Kazemaru: ¬_¬ por mi esta bien… - el chico estiro la mano en señal de paz y Endo la tomo con firmeza es mas con mucha fuerza a lo que Kazemaru regreso el apretón de mano con mas fuerza y asu succesibamente hasta que Kazemaru soltó la mano.

Endo: e.e jejejejeje gallina

Kazemaru: e.e … Sagiri- el chico camino hacia la niña y esta se le volvió a tirar en brazos- quieres un helado.

Sagiri: claro tio- la niña lo abrazo por el cuello.

Kazemaru: Aki iré a comprarle un helado … ya regreso o quisas no...- el chico salió por la puerta con la niña en brazos y se perdió en una esquina.

Endo: ves, ves lo hace por molestarme- el chico se sento en la mesa he hizo un enorme puchero.

Aki: estoy segura que cuando sepa que eres su padre se llevaran mejor.

Endo la miro y hasta ese momento se fijo en cada fracción del rostro de la chica.

Endo: tu cabello- Aki llevo sus manos a su cabello buscando alguna imperfección- me gusta mucho como se ve.

Aki: gracias –pronuncio amablemente- y dime ¿que ha sido de ti en estos años?

Endo: pues me han pasado muchas cosas…

Aki: me he dado cuenta de algunas … eres muy famoso.

Endo: bueno yo nunca quise tanta fama.

Aki: lo se yo te conozco Satoru Endo- menciono la chica divertida y riéndose un poco en eso se acerco alguien y les tomo una foto.

Aki: O_O

Endo: ¬_¬ ¿Qué demonios?-el chico se paro y el que les tomo la foto se fue rápidamente.

Aki: era un paparazzi- pregunto la chica

Endo : si -.-UUU mañana diran alguna tonteria como "El nuevo amor de Endo" lios amorosos o cualquier otra cosa sin sentido.

Aki: o/o pero que…- la chica habia quedado noqueada.

Endo: lo siento Aki… creo que eres mi nuevo amor publico-menciono el chico a lo que Aki se sonrojo rápidamente.

Aki: ahhh-la chica se levanto rápidamente- lo siento no me gustaría meterte en problemas- la chica se acerco a el y le sonrio y rápidamente otro personaje le tomo otra foto.

Endo: ¬_¬ nooo ohhh que he hecho.

Aki: Endo o/o- la chica se puso nerviosa pero después cambio a un ceria- entonces si hay tanta gente no podremos vernos bien para ver a Sagiri asi que por favor te pediré que busques una solución – la chica tomo su cartera y salió del establecimiento- Kazemaru … lleva a Sagiri a la mansión Kido… despues te cuento.

Endo: Aki … espera- grito el chico alcanzando a la chica.

Aki: si- la chica lo miro .

Endo: tengo la solución perfecta- menciono emocionado.

Aki: ok dime escucho

Endo : vente a vivir conmigo – menciono con miedo a recibir una cachetada.

Aki: ok… ¿Qué? O_O- exclamo al asimilar las cosas.

Endo: mira se que es muy rápido … pero mira no quiero perder mas momento con mi hija… ya eh perdido mucho y necesito enserio pasar tiempo de calidad con ella mira tu tendras un cuarto para ti solo y Sagiri o si quieres una para cada una no te faltara nada y alli podre ver a mi hija … por favor Aki y cuando creamos que es suficiente tiempo conociéndome le decimos la verdad.

Aki: Endo yo..- la chica no sabia con que defenderse sinceramente no era una mala idea.

Endo: Aki escucha bien- la chica presto atención.

Aki: si.

Endo: Te quiero y te aprecio mucho pero ahora que se que tengo una hija la necesito en mi vida y esa es la única forma.

Aki: ahhh-la chica se acerco a el y lo abrazo- ok acepto lo que me propusiste lamento averte negado a nuestra hija en estos años prometo intentarlo –Endo le regreso el abrazo con un poco de fuerza.

Endo: gracias- el chico se separo de ella.

Aki se limito a sonreír.

Aki: ve a traernos el dia después del cumpleños de Sagiri.

Endo: ok

_**y yo me quedo aquí miren lo siento mucho por los errores de ortografía es que no me dio el tiempo para corregirlo lo siento prometo que la próxima ves lo reviso mejor y aclare sus dudas por el momento me tengo que ir bye cuídense **_


	17. Aviso

**Comunicado**

Gua ha pasado mucho tiempo no, bueno creo que fueron 3 años, si lo se lo siento pero la verdad lo siento pero no he podido actualizar las historias que tengo pendiente razón una muy poderosa razón es que no tenía computadora y la verdad no pude desde otra bueno resulta que mi hermosa y adorada madre me compro una hace poco y por eso quiero preguntarle a ustedes que son mis lectores si debo continuar las historias digo historias porque tengo varias y pondré este comunicado en todas las historias que tengo pendiente con más de dos que me contesten en comentarios que si quieren que continúe lo hare bueno es solo eso gracias por leer.

Atte. Kaze143


	18. Aviso 2

KAYYYYYYYYYYY ¡

Ustedes son fantásticos Q.Q a pesar de ser tan mala escritora por dejarlos tres años en angustia de no saber que si iba a continuar con las historias, enserio pensé que nadie me iba a decir que continuara y que me arrojarían tomatazos o quemarían mi casa con antorchas y cosas así xDD ._. Por favor no lo hagan, verán escribo esto porque me tardare una semana en preparar los capítulos es que verán por los momentos estoy en un proyecto (el cual no puedo mencionar que es ni entrar en detalles porque me fusilan) que ha acaparado mi tiempo por completo, hay algunas historias como Cuando tu amistad se convierte en amor que ya tiene hasta 6 capítulos escritos y unos 2 arreglados, pero eh allí el detalle, tienen tantos HORRORES ortográficos (Bueno no tantos) Pero vale, ustedes se merecen un lectura digna y no subiré los capítulos así, así que les ruego que me hagan una semana más de espera el próximo Domingo lo público sea en la noche o día, espero que comprendan y que no quemen mi casa, enserió no lo hagan tengo familia dos gatos y 2 conejos así que piénselo si deciden quemarme xD es broma, bueno con esto me despido gracias y nos vemos el domingo 18, un beso.

Kaze143


End file.
